LO PROHIBIDO SE TE VUELVE TENTATIVO
by Fernandita Chiba Tsukino
Summary: SIEMPRE HE PENSADO QUE MIENTRAS MAS TE PROHÍBAN LAS COSAS MAS TENTATIVO SE TE VUELVE HACER ESO, PERO CON MI PRIMO NOS PASO ALGO PARECIDO
1. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1:

No hay nada más aburrido que trasnocharse para hacer un odioso trabajo sobre un libro extraño que la profesora dio hace como dos semanas y como siempre lo hago a última hora, gracias a dios que tengo internet inalámbrica en la casa, así puedo estudiar mejor y además conversar con mi mejor amiga Mina que solo tengo contacto con ella por Messenger, ya que la loca se fue a vivir con su novio Yaten hace como un año y me dejo solita, pero no puedo quejarme, tengo a mi lado a Amy, Lita, y a Rei pero esta ultima en estos momentos no se ve mucho porque como estudia en otra universidad fuera de Jumbai con suerte logra venirse un fin de semana al mes. Aparte puedo conversar con mis compañeros de universidad; pero tan mala suerte tengo que hoy nadie se conecta.

Son las una treinta de la mañana y me falta mucho del trabajo, quiero solo dormir en mi camita calentita porque está haciendo un frio que me llegan a doler mis hermosos huesitos, parece que llevar pijama con tres chalecos, una bufanda y guantes sin dedos para poder escribir no es suficiente para este frio, con la música de fondo, me alegra un poco el momento y me mantiene despierta, pero siento que algo me falta y no logro saber que es…

Después de un ratito tratando de entrar en calor miro mi laptop para distraerme un ratito y mi querida amiga Mina se encuentra conectada….harto tarde se conecta esta loquilla –murmure para luego iniciar una conversación.

-¿y tú no duermes? -pregunte

-Hola Sere tanto tiempo que no se de ti

-Hola loca y si tanto tiempo, me tienes bota

-Lo siento amiga es que con los estudios y la boda, no tengo ni siquiera tiempo de conversar ni con mis papas.

-Espera, espera, leí bien ¿una boda? ¡De q me perdí? - Le pregunto un poco desconcertada.

-Ves ni de eso he tenido tiempo de avisarte amiga, me caso con Yaten en dos meses.

-¿en serio? No te creo, felicidades amiga -le digo con toda la emoción que puedo transmitirle y colocando una cantidad interminable de caritas felices

-Si es cierto, me caso por fin, aun que fue Yaten el que me pidió matrimonio, era como obvio no –contesto.

-Si es obvio que el hombre pida la mano de la mujer… parece que soy la única q se está quedando soltera del grupo –comente y coloque una caritas triste y una llorando.

-Es verdad Lita, Rei y Amy ya tiene novios y tu aun sola sere.

-¡Si! ¡Quiero tener novio luego! -Le respondo mientras sin querer me quemo con el café que me prepare para apartar un poco el frio tengo

-Sere solo espera que llegue el indicado, como siempre te lo he dicho, ¿qué paso con Seiya?, tú me confiaste el secreto de Darien porque ya no soportabas mas ocultando lo que sentías por él.

En el preciso momento que Mina coloca eso en la conversación, de la nada me habla mi querido primo que no veo desde hace como un año...

-Hola primita tanto tiempo –apareció en la pantalla y junto una carita feliz y a la vez sonrojada.

-¡Darien! Tanto tiempo primito ¿como estas? –comente emocionada.

-Aquí primita aburrido como una ostra y tu ¿como estas?

- Yo ando igual que tú, tengo un trabajo que hacer y me quiero ir a acostar.

-Ve a acostarte, son más de la una de la mañana y nadie te manda a hacer trabajos a última hora –me regaño.

-Es que no puedo –escribí –oye ¿cómo te ha ido en la universidad?

-Es broma o ¿qué?

- ¿Eh? no entendí –le respondo con cierto desconcierto

-Serenita me vine hace como un mes

-¡Que! No te puedo creer -le digo que casi grito en voz alta.

-Si primita mi novia se vino porque no le gusto su carrera y a mí como tampoco me gusto mucho que digamos, así que me vine también.

-Esa no te la crees ni tú, a eso ahora se llama "CALENTURA", tú no puedes estar separado de ella ni por cinco segundos y que decirte del celular te manda textos a cada rato –comente un poco triste y a la vez enojada.

-En parte si tienes razón prima, pero la carrera también no me gusto y no me manda textos a cada rato –dijo –es mas por mi terminar la relación luego.

- Si te creo tonto, oye permíteme dos min que me voy a despedirme de Mina para ponerme desconecta y así poder conversar solo contigo

-Esta bien primita –contesto en seguida.

En es que vuelvo a retomar la conversación con Mina, trato de aparentar tristeza de despedirme de ella colocando muchas caritas tristes, pero no se porque cada vez que converso con darien dejo de lado todo lo que estoy haciendo.

-Mina lo siento, es que me hablo un compañero de la universidad para preguntarme sobre el trabajo que estoy haciendo, ya que el recién llego del trabajo y se iba a disponer a hacerlo y no lo entiende, me distraje conversando con él como siempre.

-No te preocupes sere, además me voy ya son las dos de la mañana y Yaten me está llamando para que me acueste.

-Ya amiga, yo igual me voy, estamos al habla y me invitas a la boda que ni loca me la pierdo.

-Amiga eso es obvio, adiós y suerte en la universidad besos

- Adiós y saludos a Yaten.

Cuando logro ver que mina aparecía desconectada, lo hice yo también y me dispongo a establecer una conversación más fluida con darien

-Primito volví –dije y una carita feliz siguieron mis palabras.

-Me tenías botado –comento colocando una carita triste.

-¿Como que botado? –Pregunte -si te dije que me iba a despedir de Mina.

-Si se, es que me gusta hacerte enojar, ya que con cositas pequeñas te enojas al tiro.

-¿enojarme?, ¿Yo? te perdono Chiba, yo no me enojo.

-Oye y que cuentas fea.

-mmm nada interesante estoy terminando un trabajo y escuchando música, nada del otro mundo.

-Y ¿el tío Kenji no te reta por lo de la música?

-No la tengo bajita

-ah ok y ¿cómo van las notas?

-Este sí que sabe dar en mi punto débil "mis notas"

-Mal –comente colocando una carita triste -me está yendo pésimo, siempre estudio, pero me va mal en las pruebas

-pucha mi niña, entonces no estás estudiando lo suficiente.

-no lo se, siento que mi mente está en blanco.

-mira quédate tranquila mi niña, tu eres capaz de todo, yo creo en ti

- gracias primito te quiero mucho por creer en mí.

-si es verdad y también te quiero mucho y lo sabes bien, yo siempre voy a estar ahí cuando lo necesites

-darien…

¿qué paso pequeña?

-Esto, es que te echo mucho de menos, no te veo hace tiempo –dije colocando muchas caritas tristes.

-yo igual, también te extraño demasiado

-bueno darien me voy a acostar no doy más, estoy muerta de sueño.

-no te preocupes, duerme bien, yo también estoy con sueñito…¿qué te parece si mañana hablamos otra vez pero más temprano?

-está bien dariencito mañana me conecto como las diez de la noche para que hablemos, sabes te quiero mucho.

-no creo q tanto como yo a ti

-ok ya adiós mi bebe nos vemos mañana

-besos mi bebita te quiero mucho.

Me desconecto con una sonrisa gigantesca en mi rostro, apago mi laptop y me voy a soñar con mi querido primo, aun me rio al recordar que hace años me enamore perdidamente de él, pero ahora lo quiero solo como mi primo, ya que me di cuenta que era imposible que el sintiera lo mismo que yo, somos primos y la atracción entre primos es imposible.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Estoy con muchísimo sueño, después de despedirme de darien, me fui a dormir, pero el solo recordar la conversación que habíamos tenido me daba un poquito de risa y no lograba conciliar el sueño, además por alguna razón, no se porque pero me puse recordar cuando se juntaba la familia y el llegaba prácticamente solo ya que sus papas murieron cuando tan solo tenía 6 años…yo no tengo recuerdo de ellos pero los conocí por fotografías que el siempre llevaba consigo.

Cuando ocurrió el accidente mi tía Mikoto, lo adopto esta que cumplió la mayoría de edad y él por voluntad propia se fue a vivir solo a un departamento que compro con la herencia de sus padres, pero pese a eso siempre que asistía a las reuniones no se juntaba con su madrastra y se la pasaba conmigo todo el tiempo…

Siempre recordare el momento en que me dijo que se sentía cómodo y en paz cuando estaba a mi lado, como que se sentía completo.

Estoy tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me doy cuenta que Lita estaba hablándome hasta que siento un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-Ahí serena ¿que te pasa?, Has estado toda la clase despistada y no tomaste ningún apunte y además llegaste atrasada a clases como siempre.

-¡Ah!, lo siento Lita es que estaba pensando en unas cosas y mi despertado no sonó hoy -me excuso.

-Serena si estabas pensando, entonces lo hiciste toda la hora, porque el profesor ya se fue y nosotras no estamos juntas en todas las clases, como por ejemplo, la que sigue después de esta –dijo rascándose la cabeza –y lo del despertador…no te lo creo, tú siempre lo apagas y sigues durmiendo.

-¿Que el profesor ya se fue? -pregunte exaltada y veo como mi amiga Amy me toma el cuaderno para empezar a copiarme sus apuntes, no sé cómo puede ser amiga mía, si soy tan irresponsable.

-Sí, se fue hace como dos minutos, y Serene ¿nos dirás en que pensabas? -me pregunta Lita asiendo caritas extrañas

-Eh bueno –murmure mirando para todas partes -en los estudios está claro –respondí rápidamente, no puedo decirles que hable con Darien porque sino me van a empezar a interrogar como siempre.

-Serena ¿tu pensando en los estudios?, haber deja ver si tienes fiebre –dijo Amy con los ojos muy abiertos acercándose a mi para tomarme la temperatura.

-pero Amy que eres mala conmigo –comente haciendo un puchero -si estaba pensando en eso, además tengo que tratar de subir mis notas, no puedo repetir ninguna materia o sino mis papas me van a echar de la casa para que comience a trabajar por mi cuanta para mantenerme y ya bueno, les digo… estaba pensando en Seiya –comente de pronto –anoche me hablo por Messenger y me insistió en que volviera con él –espero que lo de Seiya me lo crean.

-¿En Seiya? Me preguntan al mismo tiempo con unos ojos de sorpresa .

-Asi es, en Seiya –respondí moviendo la cabeza -anoche cuando estaba haciendo el trabajo para filosofía me hablo por Messenger y estuvimos conversando un buen rato y me decía que quería volver conmigo nuevamente.

-Pero y tu ¿que le dijiste? -Me pregunto amy.

-Le dije que lo pensaría, yo ya no siento lo mismo de antes.

-Serena tu solo toma la decisión correcta, recuerda que hace un años cuando estuviste con él, sufriste mucho pese a que todos veíamos que eran una linda pareja -me dice Lita dándome una gran abrazo y mostrándome su apoyo

-Gracias chicas les digo mientras las abrazo a las dos a la vez.

Luego de conversar con las chicas y terminar la tarde en la universidad, llegue a mi casa agotadísima, mi mamita tenia preparados unos ricos panqueques para cenar.

Después de compartir en familia y contar las anécdotas del día quería solo dormir y descansar un ratito, así que antes de recostarme, me conecte y el solo colocarme conectada en Messenger Darien me hablo

-Hola fea

-¿cómo que fea?, yo soy hermosa.

-Ella la hermosa yo siempre te voy a encontrar feísima, cabeza de chorlito.

-sabes Darien, no tengo ganas de discutir y mucho menos contigo, ¿qué me cuentas? ¿Qué tal tu día?

-Mmm bien aquí buscando trabajo, lo cual lo reduce a un día completamente aburrido.

-te tengo fe, se que encontraras un buen trabajo, siempre das lo mejor de ti cuando tienes uno.

-Ahí primita que eres linda y gracias por el apoyo fea

- Darien….

-Si, ¿qué paso? -Me responde

-te apuesto que no has buscado nada aun

-Se nota que me conoces mucho linda

-claro que te conozco arrogante, desde que tengo memoria eres igual de flojo que yo, obviamente sé que soy linda y no soy fea como dices tú.

-Y que tal tu día, ¿Cómo te fue en la universidad?

-Eh me fue bien, no puse atención en unas clases por que tenía mi mente en blanco y llegue a estar tan despistada que no me di ni cuenta cuando se fue el profesor y Lita me hizo reaccionar.

-Serena cuando se te va a quitar lo despistada, desde que tengo uso de razón que eres igual.

-creo que no cambiare nunca, si me quieren tal cual soy, yo soy feliz

-No si eso lo sé, me lo dijiste por primera vez cuando te lo critique hace años y los tíos ¿cómo han estado?

-Bien, los dos nunca se enferman y Sammy aun sigue estudioso y por sus notas salió más inteligente que yo -le respondo un poco triste.

-Serena no es que haya salido más inteligente que tu, eres inteligente solo te falta concentrarte.

-Darien cambiemos de tema te parece, no quiero hablar nada de la universidad estoy muy cansada y además paso todo el día ahí aprendiendo como es el comportamiento de la gente y bla bla…

-Ya pero ¿de qué hablamos?, por mi hablar cualquier cosa, contigo me alegra el día o ahora como es en nuestro caso…la noche

-mmm deja pensar, que podemos hacer…

-un siglo, dos siglos, tres siglos, cuatro siglos, vamos para el quinto siglo y muero… serena apúrate me estoy muriendo –comento colocando caritas tristes y lloronas.

-Ya se, juguemos hacernos preguntas, como antes ¿ya?, Fue lo único que se me vino a la mente antes que murieras.

-¿Esas preguntas que nos hacíamos cuando estábamos aburridos en las reuniones familiares?

-así es y no son aburridas nos servía para conocernos más.

-ya loca comienza tú

-¿tu mayor sueño?

-Pero si lo sabes

-¿ah? se me olvido –respondí.

-Bueno solo porque te quiero te lo diré de nuevo, es ser un gran medico y además de lograr que toda la gente se respete, y el tuyo ¿cuál es?

-el mío, bueno es ser una hermosa novia y poder casarme con el hombre que este destinado a estar conmigo.

-Hablando de eso y ¿qué paso con el tarado de Seiya?

-estuve con él hace un tiempo pero terminamos, en realidad yo termine con el, por qué ya no sentía nada, ahora estoy solterita y esperando que llegue esa persona que me va a querer mucho y que es mi destino estar a su lado.

-Y el ¿qué te dijo?, por ejemplo es raro que una mujer termine la relación, todas las relaciones que conozco siempre termina el hombre, te apuesto que aun te busca.

-como te dije yo ya no sentía nada por él y si aun me busca pero yo lo evito no quiero verlo más, me da como… no sé cómo decirlo.

-Bueno primita es decisión tuya estar con quien quieras, mientras que no sea con ese, todo está bien.

-cualquiera que te leyera diría que suena a un Darien celoso, pero yo se que tu solo quieres lo mejor para mi, así que te toca una pregunta

-Verdad, haber deja pensar…. ¿Tu joya favorita?

-me encantan las perlas, como lo olvidaste, si cuando cumplí mis catorce me regálate una cadenita con perlas con unos aretes en forma de luna, aun la tengo y solo la uso en ocasiones especiales

-Ah es verdad se me había olvidado, lo siento, bueno la mía es el oro, y creo que te toca.

-¿materia que mas odias?

-ninguna, soy bueno en todas las materias pero me gusta más la física

-la mía matemáticas e ingles

¿Color favorito?, A puesto mi vida a que es el rosa…

-me gusta el blanco o rosa , así que ahora tu vida es mía –comente y comencé a reírme sola.

-Me gusta el negro… oh la hora que es, son las 2:30 de la mañana y tú tienes que levantarte temprano.

-no me había fijado en la hora pero no tengo sueño aun

-Mejor hablamos mañana o mejor dicho a la noche, tú tienes que levantarte temprano para ir a clases y yo para ir a buscar trabajo.

-no se vale, yo que quería hablar más contigo, eres malo conmigo

-No es que sea malo contigo conejo es que me preocupo por ti y quiero que te vaya bien en los estudios, tú me conoces, me encanta conversar por horas contigo, sea cual sea el tema.

-¿conejo? Hace tiempo que nadie me decía así

-¿Cómo que ya nadie te llama así? –pregunto -Tiene que tener los ojos ciegos para no darse cuenta de tu peinado conejo.

-te lo juro, nadie me dice así, aun tengo mis chongitos, pero como que en la universidad nadie se fija en eso, solo se han fijado que uso mucho el color rosa en mis ropas.

-Ya conejito durmamos y mañana hablamos nuevamente ¿te parece?

-esta bien, mañana hablamos y comentamos como te fue en la busca de trabajo y yo te cuento como me fue en clases.

-Ok duerme bien y te me cuidas, no quiero conectarme mañana y enterarme que te caíste por algún lado por salir corriendo de tu casa ya que te quedaste dormida.

-adiós Darien, te quiero mucho y dulces sueños

-Besitos

Se desconecto y que mas voy a ser son cerca de las tres de la mañana y tengo clases mañana, por mi no ir y dormir todo el día, pero tengo que ser responsable, si no lo soy, no lograre graduarme nunca.

Lo bueno que dormiré feliz porque converse con mi Darien…. Que será de mí, me digo casi en un grito en la mente, de nuevo volvió ese sentimiento por Darien, pero es imposible que el sienta algo por mí, somos primos y el ahora tiene novia, ¿novia? Me pregunto un poco desconcertada, ahora que lo pienso solo la nombro cuando comenzamos a conversar y nunca más la nombro.

Bueno espero que mañana sea otro día y esperar con ansias que sea de noche para conversar con él, con el único hombre en la faz de la tierra que no me puedo enamorar siento tan perfecto pero solo somos primos.

Mientras en un departamento no muy lejos de la casa Tsukino, un joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos del color del océano se preparaba para entregarse a los brazos de morfeo.

-Hoy si que dormiré feliz –dije con una sonrisa en el rostro -espero que mi princesita duerma bien y no se quede dormida por mi culpa, aun que conociéndola después de tanto tiempo, apuesto que llegara tarde a clases mañana y dirá que el despertador no sonó.

Ademas, mañana me coloco a buscar trabajo para no decepcionar a Serena y como su universidad queda cerca de mi departamento espero topármela o verla de lejos para no desconcentrarla en los estudios….

Tendré que pensar seriamente que es lo que está pasando por mi mente cada vez que hablo con ella, además Ann quiere que la acompañe a ver a sus padres el fin de semana próximo, pero ellos me odian al igual que su hermano Steven, veré como zafarme de eso. Espero que resulte lo del restaurante mañana con el señor Takamura, solucionando eso, pasare al siguiente paso para descubrir que paso con mis padres verdaderos…


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Pero que sueño tengo, el odioso sonido de la alarma del reloj despertador aun lo siento retumbar en mi oído, me levanto sin ánimos…como quisiera volver a la cama a dormir, en eso miro el reloj son nada mas las mueve de la mañana y tengo que ir a ver al señor Takamura para ver si puedo recuperar mi antiguo trabajo como mesero.

Ya cuando me di mi preciado baño con agua helada para poder despertar bien, busco lo mis papeles donde están mis curriculum, los cuales no encuentro… ahora que recuerdo que anoche mientras hablaba con Serena los tenia al lado de la laptop pero después los tome y no recuerdo donde los deje.

Creo que nunca cambiaré esa parte de mi, hablar con Serena me vuelve un despistado, recuerdo en una reunión familiar, salimos a caminar y mientras conversábamos me caí al estanque de un parque cerca de la casa de mi madrastra Mikoto y de paso ella callo conmigo al momento de darse cuenta trato de afirmarme y terminamos cayendo juntos.

Cuando volvimos a mi casa todos nos quedaron mirando raro y preguntando el porque estábamos mojados y Serena para despistarlos, les dijo que un caballero al momento de dar el agua en el parque para regar el pasto, nos mojo cuando pasábamos, lo bueno fue que por lo menos todos nos creyeron. ..

-Ahí ya deja de recordar cosas, o sino no podrás hacer nada si sigues pensando en todo lo que he pasado con ella y será mejor que me tome un buen desayuno para empezar bien el día -me digo en voz alta para poder creer lo que me estoy diciendo.

Cuando tengo todo listo para ir al restaurant a ver si puedo tomar mi antiguo trabajo paso por el frente de la universidad de Serena y me quedo un momento mirando hacia adentro preguntándome que estará haciendo mi princesita en aquel momento, pero un fuerte golpe me desconcentra y en eso que bajo la mirada para ver que me golpeo y lo único que veo son dos chonguitos de una cabellera rubia quejándose por el golpe y a la vez disculpándose por andar tan despistada, cuando levanta la mirada y nuestras miradas se encuentran y una inmensa sonrisa invade mi cara y la de ella.

Tenía razón, no deja de usar el color rosa en sus ropas, con esa chamarra con un conejito estampado y la bufanda rosa con blanco le dan un toque muy juvenil e inocente.

-Serena… -murmure

-¡Darien! –exclamó dando un grito.

Lo único que logro hacer es abrasarla como nunca, como queriendo que nunca nos separemos y ella me corresponde el abrazo con la misma intensidad y después de ese gran abrazo un fuerte grito en mi oído diciéndome que iba atrasada a clases me hace soltarla al instante pero cuando se va a entrar a la universidad viene Lita y Amy caminando y veo falta la loca de Mina junto con Rei, nunca le pregunte a Serena por ellas…donde mi conejito entro corriendo chocó con Lita y el sonido de golpe que dio la cabeza de mi princesita con la de su amiga me llego a doler a mí y como siempre terminaron peleando.

Ya cuando estaba en camino al restaurant del señor Takamura ya casi una cuadra completa escucho mi nombre y me doy vuelta y la veo que viene corriendo

-¡Darien Alexander Chiba Tsukino espérame! - Me grita corriendo para alcanzarme.

-que alegría verte –dijo llegando a mi lado -lo siento por lo de hace unos momentos es que tú me conoces y sabes lo despistada que soy cuando llego tarde -me dice cuando ya me tiene al frente de ella.

-Hola sere ¿como estas? -le respondo mientras le doy un beso en la mejilla -creo que nunca cambiaras, pero ¿porque te vas? Si tienes clases ahora -le pregunto con cara de duda.

-Ah eso, me voy porque hoy solo tengo la hora de clases que acabo de perder –dijo bajando la vista.

-Pero no me digas que te quedaste dormida otra vez -Le digo mirándola mientras comienzo a reírme un poco.

-Darien no me quede dormida me responde haciéndome pucheros, es que mi mamá me dio un encargo donde trabaja tu amigo Andrew, aparte que…. si ya me quede dormida lo acepto y también me atrase conversando con él y ahora las chicas se fueron a sus casas, aun que Amy me prestó sus apuntes para copiar la materia y en la tarde se lo llevo a su casa

-Y entonces ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Nada ¿y tú?

-Tengo que ir a ver mi antiguo trabajo y si me va mal, iré a ver otros empleos, ¿me quieres acompaña? –Pregunte -te vas a aburrir un poco pero al terminar te compro un helado.

Haber que pare la película….escuche bien, me está invitando a acompañarlo, por favor que alguien me piñizque que creo que estoy soñando, mi dariencito me está invitando a estar con él durante el día

-claro que te acompaño, no te veo desde hace un tiempo y creo que servirá mejor que conversar todos los días por Messenger.

-Ok entonces nos vamos…

Que está guapa, está muy linda, darien mejor contrólate y no pienses en nada

- y sere ¿qué piensas hacer durante la tarde? –pregunte, pero no recibí respuesta de ella -¿serena?, ¡Serena! Despierta cabeza de chorlito –le grite al oído.

-lo siento estaba con la mente en a luna, ¿qué me dijiste? –me excuse tapándome los oídos, porque si no es por los gritos que me da este hombre, guapo, lindo y dueño de unos ojazos que me hipnotizan cada ves que los veo, ya estaría sorda.

-Te pregunte qué piensas hacer durante la tarde

-Haber mmm deja pensar… creo que pasare el dia acostada en el suelo de mi habitación y conociéndome no creo que copie ni una hoja de los apuntes de Amy -le respondo colocando cara de pena y a la vez una risita inocente.

-Y no se supones que tienes que estudiar todo el día para que te conviertas en la psicóloga de la familia?

-Ahí Darien no me lo recuerdes y sabes que no me gusta estudiar y mi habito de estudio es pésimo, a los dos minutos ya estoy aburrida -le respondo haciéndome la que lloro a mares

-Sere nunca cambias, ya caminemos rápido o sino no alcanzaremos a toparnos con el señor Takamura

-Ya, ya, ya, vamos o quieres ir corriendo? Le digo irónicamente

-Ya vamos corriendo…

-¡No! No me gusta correr

-Como vamos a correr si ya nos falta una cuadra serena

-Oye darien tengo una dudita de todo esto

-Que dudita tiene el conejo ahora

-En realidad son unas muchas, yo pregunto y tu respondes ¿ya?- le digo mientras coloco una de mis caritas para tener todo lo que quiero

-Ok tu pregunta yo te respondo lo que quieras -que linda se ve cuando me pone esos ojitos de niña buena

-Ya primera pregunta… ¿como se llama tu novia y cuanto llevas con ella?

Ahí serena por que se te ocurre preguntar eso, pensara que estas celosa, haber sere piensa bien el no puede creer que tienes celos si solo somos primos pensé mirándolo de reojo y colocándome roja como un tomate.

Bueno ella se llama Ann y llevamos unos 9 meses juntos creo ya no lo recuerdo -Primera vez que pregunta por Ann me digo a mi mismo con cara de sorpresa

-¿Ann? Me suena ese nombre pero no sé de donde, y 9 meses como es que te aguanta

-Te suena por que una vez chocaste con ella pero no la viste porque llevabas muchas cajas, recuerdas cuando me ayudaste a cambiarme a mi departamento, ese día fue, en aquel momento no éramos nada pero después le pedí que fuera mi novia y también es la hermana de Steven Alpha, ese tarado que andaba detrás de ti cuando éramos mas chico.

-¡ELLA! No te creo y ¿tarado? Cualquiera que te escuchara en este momento diría que tenias celos darien- le digo pegándole con el codo en el brazo- la otra pregunta es… ¿Cuanto falta para llegar a ese restaurant?, es que me muero de hambre.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Es que cuando me levante mi mamá no me dejo ni tomar desayuno y me mando con el encargo, le respondo llorando esta vez en serio.

-No queda nada porque ya llegamos, y te compro algo para que comas ¿te parece?

-Ya, gracias darien te quiero mucho -le digo tirándome a su cuello y dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla

-No es nada, y sabes…- le respondo mirándola a la cara y le doy un beso en la mejilla y me acercó a su odio izquierdo con eso logro percibir su característico aroma a rosas le digo - yo te quiero muchísimo más.

Continuara….


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Cuando Darien me dijo que me quería muchísimo mas que yo a el, me tubo que piñizcar para que reaccionara además de no parar de reírse como un niño chico, lo cual llego a tal extremo de tirarse al suelo, y la poca gente que pasaba por nuestro lado o por la calle del frente nos miraba ridículamente, creo que una porque a lo mejor se preguntaban: que hacia un joven de veinte muchos años tirado en el suelo riéndose y abrazándose el estomago por el dolor que le provocaba su risa y dos porque yo estaba quieta con la mirada perdida y mi cara era una mescla de rojo tomate y blancura.

Después que se calmo un poco, entramos al restaurant del señor Takamura y a mi me dejo sentada desayunando en unas mesas de la parte privada y el fue con su futuro jefe a conversar a su oficina.

Mientras me tomaba el café con leche que un mesero me sirvió una pequeña torta que me compro Darien, la cual es una mescla de chocolate con una salsa que no logro distinguir su sabor pero es muy rica, estoy tan entretenida mirando por el ventanal que no reacciono hasta que siento un beso en mi mejilla derecha…

-Ya Serenita perdón por la demora, pero te tengo una buena y una mala noticia… ¿cual quieres que te diga primero? - me pregunta mientras me roba un poco de la torta que me quedaba.

-Mmm deja pensar… -medite por unos segundos -mejor la buena porque las malas noticias no me gustan -le respondo haciendo un puchero.

-bueno…-guardo silencio unos segundo y luego dijo -El señor Takamura me contrato una vez más, así que desde mañana empiezo como mesero de su restaurant –conto con una sonrisa en el rosto.

-¿Y cuál es la mala? -pregunte

-La mala es… que siempre me vas a ver y podre molestarte -responde mientras va soltando a la vez una carcajada que supuestamente es de maldad.

-Eres un tonto sabes -le digo mientras de doy un golpe suave en el hombro.

-¿No crees que es mejor verte todos los días que conversar por Messenger todas las noches?, porque yo prefiero verte y molestarte.

-Mmm yo prefiero conversar todas las noches, por qué no me gusta ver tu horrible cara todos los días -le digo haciéndome la enojada.

-Oh mira la hora son las doce de la tarde, que te parece si vamos a donde Andrew a jugar un rato –comento de pronto -vamos si serena, dime que sí -me dice mientras me tira del brazo igual que un niño chico.

-Darien, ¿que te pasa?, estas comportándote igual que un niño chico y tu jefe viene para acá compórtate… ya darien déjame de hacer cosquillas -le digo mientras siento las manos de darien tocándome la cintura sabiendo que eso me da cosquillas

-Esto es por el tiempo que no te he visto y que tiene que venga mi jefe, eres mi primita a la que me gusta molestar.

En eso que veo al señor takamura me separo de ella.

-Lo siento Darien, ten esto se me olvido pasártelo cuando saliste de la oficina -le dice mientras me entrega su nuevo uniforme -y ¿quién es esta bella chica?, No me digas que es tu novia y no me la presentaste –dijo emocionado.

-¿NOVIA? -Decimos los dos al mismo tiempo y más rojos que la grana misma, cuando yo iba a responder darien me quita las palabras de la boca.

-No señor Takamura, déjeme presentarla, ella es Serena Tsukino mi prima.

-Muy buenas tardes señorita Tsukino -me dice mientras me estira la mano para saludarme.

-Igualmente señor Takamura -le respondo con una sonrisa y estrechando su mano.

-Así que son primos –dijo con una sonrisa -pero perdón que les diga pero cualquiera que los viera de la forma en que estaban, diría que son una hermosa pareja de novios.

-Es que darien siempre me molesta cada vez que nos vemos, igual se podría decir que este es nuestro reencuentro, ya que no nos veíamos desde hace como un año señor Takamura –comente.

-Entonces como son primos, espero señorita Tsukino poder verla por mi restaurant y Darien tienes una prima muy bella y alegre…bueno yo me marcho y los dejo desayunando, adiós Darien y señorita Tsukino que tengan una buena tarde.

-Adiós señor Takamura -volvemos a decir los dos juntos

-Serena le caíste bien a mi jefe –dijo Darien emocionado.

-Es que soy una bruja y con mis encantos hechizo a todo el mundo -le digo moviendo mis manos hacia el lugar en que estaba el señor anteriormente.

-Ella la brujita no me hagas reír, no tiene ni una pisca de parecerte a una bruja, tienes nariz respingada y no como un tucán y para qué decir de tu piel…es perfecta y cada vez que te sale o te salía un grano llorabas como por una semana

-si es verdad pero eso ya no mas, Y tu explícame ¿Por qué él pensó que yo era tu novia si tú tienes a Ann?

-Bueno eso es porque Ann no sabe que yo trabajaba acá y el nunca la conoció –respondió esquivando la mirada.

-Mmm raro eso –murmuré.

-Como que raro me dices, si yo no quiero que ella no sepa donde trabajo es problema mío Serena

-Así que problema tuyo, ya mejor no discutamos y vámonos donde Andrew ¿te parece?

-Si mejor vamos –dijo mientras se para y toma mi mochila para llevarla el.

-Pero Darien espera tengo que pagar lo que comí

-No te preocupes, el señor Takamura me dijo que no me preocupara de eso, el invito lo que desayunaste

-¿Enserio?, Ahí que vergüenza nunca me había pasado eso.

-Acostúmbrate por que si pasas por acá siempre hará lo mismo

-Mejor no digas nada más y vámonos donde Andrew –dije feliz.

-Ya vámonos mientras.

Me toma la mano y salimos del restaurant y cuando se da cuenta de lo que hizo me la apretó más fuerte y me dice…

-no quiero soltarte por favor, no me sueltes la mano –susurro.

-Darien… -le digo mirándolo.

-Sabes una cosa, no quiero que vayamos donde Andrew –sentencio.

-Y donde quieres que vayamos –le digo con mi típica sonrisa de niña chica.

-Vamos a mi departamento, no está muy lejos de acá y es más, está haciendo mucho calor.

-¿A tu departamento? -Le pregunto un poco impactada por la propuesta.

-Eh…bueno, si no quieres ir, yo no te obligo -me dice totalmente rojo -si quieres vamos donde Andrew –dijo enseguida.

-ya Darien vamos a tu departamento porque quiero conocerlo y son recién las doce con quince de la tarde y no quiero llegar a mi casa aun, después llamo a mi mamá y le digo que comeré con las chicas, porque tengo que hacer un trabajo, ¿que te parece mi súper mentira? -Termino agregando una risita malévola

-Esa mentira no te la crees ni tú y la risa malévola no te queda

-Que malo eres conmigo Darien –me quejo haciendo pucheros.

-Ok vamos a mi departamento y saber te cocinare algo riquísimo para que veas que soy un buen chef.

-¿Y que me vas a cocinar?

-Mmm no se, veremos que tenemos en los estantes y con lo que encontremos prepararemos algo, ¿qué te parece?

-Ya, y darien ¿dónde queda tu departamento?

-Creo que como a tres cuadras de tu universidad, en realidad no me fije, antes que te topara no me di cuenta de cuánto había caminado.

-Mmm, entonces no pienso ir después a verte a tu departamento porque lo más seguro que me tope a Ann y se ponga celosa, ¿es celosa, verdad?

-No me importa lo que diga Ann, tú eres mi primita y estaría encantado de verte todos los días por mi departamento, obviamente los días que no tenga que trabajar.

Durante todo el camino al departamento de Darien, ninguno dijo nada y él nunca soltó mi mano, el camino no lo conocía pero lo que logre percibir era muy tranquilo.

Cuando el recepcionista nos vio lo saludo muy amablemente, en el ascensor me di cuenta que Darien sigue teniendo la misma manía de ver un espejo y desordenarse su pelo, no sé qué le pasa desde que me pidió que viniéramos a su departamento su mirada cambio y esta mas callado de antes.

El apartamento de Darien quedaba en el septo piso, cuando abrió me dejo entrar a mi primero y luego entro él, pero cuando soltó mi mochila, me di la vuelta para preguntarle algo, pero no logre decir nada ya que me abrazo y me apretó muy fuerte y me dijo al oído: "te _quiero mucho"_.

Tenía mis manos sobre su pecho, podía sentir su corazón muy acelerado, mis mejillas nuevamente se colocaron coloradas… no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos abrazados en la entrada, el solo sentir la respiración su respiración sobre mi cuello, me erizaba la piel.

Cuando afloja un poco el abrazo, nos quedamos mirando a los ojos y él está igual de rojo que yo, iba a preguntar qué era lo que le pasaba, estoy abriendo los labios para articular una palabra y Darien se me acerca más y me besa, al principio me quede inmóvil pero hipnotizada a la vez, solamente fue un rosé de nuestros labios, pero fue un beso muy romántico, fue nuestro primer beso, cuando se separo de mi estaba aun mas rojo que antes.

-Serena lo siento mucho, lo de recién no debió pasar, perdóname me -dice totalmente apenado y bajando la mirada

-Darien… mírame -le digo tomando su cara entre mis dos manos y cuando me mira nuevamente a los ojos, soy yo la que lo beso y me responde con la misma intensidad en que lo beso…

"_Cuando algo es prohibido más ganas dan de poder probarlo"_

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

No sé de donde saque esas fuerzas para besar a Darien, mi corazón y el de él laten sincronizadamente, me siento tan bien en sus brazos, es tan relajante.

Luego de unos minutos, que para mi ciento que fueron horas, nos separamos por falta de aire, nos miramos, estamos más rojos que antes yo le digo un poco apenada:

-lo siento, no debí besarte, somos primos y tú tienes novia, tienes a Ann…no debemos hacer esto.

Mientras pronuncio esas palabras, siento como las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas, tengo mucha pena pero aun que sea un poco me siento feliz y veo el rostro de Darien, tiene unos ojos triste y una ligera lagrima recorre su mejilla; cuando quiero continuar diciéndole mas palabras siento que me abraza y me dice…

-Por favor Serena, no digas nada y no te disculpes, el culpable aquí soy yo, te debo disculpas, te bese primero, me deje llevar por mis impulsos, no quiero que te sientas mal por favor –dice con voz susurrante, además, mientras me dice eso puedo sentir su respiración rozar la piel de mi cuello nuevamente.

-Darien no te preocupes, mejor hagamos que esto no paso, y que te parece que mejor cocinemos o mejor dicho cocines algo para comer porque me estoy muriendo de hambre y yo no se cocinar aun, también servirá para distraernos un poco, ¿te parece? -Le digo soltando una pequeña risita.

-Esta bien princesita, espera…¿te puedo llamar así ahora?

-Está bien llámame así, pero con una condición -le digo mientras suelto el abrazo y me coloco enfrente de el con los brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

-¿Cual condición? –pregunta con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-La condición es…. Solo cuando estemos solos, acá o en alguna parte donde nadie nos conozca, porque así me sentiré más cómoda cuando me lo digas

-Está bien princesita como usted mande -responde haciendo una reverencia -y yo seré su noble príncipe, aun que de príncipe no tengo nada.

-¿Como que no tienes nada de príncipe? -pregunto enojada -cualquier chica mataría por tenerte de novio, te apuesto que todas las amigas de Ann le tienen envidia

-mmm ahora que lo dices, no conozco a ninguna amiga de ella.

Cuando lo dice puedo ver en sus ojos una duda profunda que se alberga en esos océanos y de repente, toda esa duda se desvanece como si nunca hubiera existido cuando yo le digo.

-Está bien, tú serás el noble príncipe, el cual me preparara su mejor plato de comida

-Como usted ordene su majestad, le preparare el mejor menú de la casa -me responde colocando una voz típica de meseros acompañada de una gran carcajada

-Y ¿cual es menú especial de la casa? -Le pregunto sentándome en la mesa que tiene Darien junto a la ventana que da al balcón

-Bueno señorita el menú de la casa es –hace una pausa -aun no lo se, la razón es, que vengo recién llegando y no he visto la estantería

-Mmm bueno, entonces esperare, mientras usted va a preparar lo primero que se le venga a la mente.

Mientras tanto Darien se dirige a la cocina a preparar la comida, yo me entretengo mirando hacia el balcón, el aire que entra por la ventana están cálido pero a la vez frio, siento que algo me acaricia las piernas, miro para ver qué es y me doy cuenta que era Luna

-Hola gatita, ¿como estas? -Le digo tomándola en brazos y acariciándole el mentón

Ella solo responde ronroneando y cerrando los ojos como disfrutando de la caricias que le otorgo

En eso llega Darien con un plato repleto de espaguetis y un centenar de papas fritas…

-Este es para ti, ¿eh?, Y ese milagro que luna se digno de hacer acto de presencia; siempre que estoy en el departamento siempre se la pasa escondida, aparece cuando la voy a alimentar y después desaparece de nuevo jajajaj

- es que no aparece porque no le gusta tu fea cara -le digo riéndome a carcajadas mientras él se atraganta con una papa frita que robó de mi plato.

-¿Como que por mi cara fea? -me preguntándole haciéndose el herido, hace unos momento creo que presentí que no pensabas lo mismo

-¡Uh! Golpe bajo señor Chiba, acuérdate que quedamos en que lo íbamos a olvidar - digo soltando a luna para pararme y ella se va a su escondite otra ves.

-¿Olvidarlo? -me pregunto con ironía -¿cómo quieres que lo olvide?, Serena nos acabamos de besar.

-Si olvidarlo, es lo mejor para los dos

-Bueno pero olvídalo tú si quieres porque yo no puedo

-¿Como que no puedes o no quieres? -Le pregunto con sorpresa

-Pues no quiero y no puedo.

-Pero Darien -le digo mientras me acerco a él para poder ver su rostro el cual lo tiene escondido entres sus manos -¿por qué no quieres hacer eso? -Le pregunto con cariño.

-No quiero, no quiero, te necesito mucho princesa -me responde y me abraza tan fuerte y me da un beso muy apasionado el cual exige que le responda, lo cual hago encantada.

-Espera darien, no debemos… -le digo entre besos y besos

-Serena solo por hoy, por favor te lo pido de todo corazón, no quiero sobrepasarme contigo pero te lo suplico, solo por hoy acepta estar conmigo.

-Darien…-Le digo cortando los besos impresionado

-No me mal interpretes, pero tu compañía me hace sentir algo extraño, cuando chocaste conmigo a las afueras de tu universidad, lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue el querer besarte con desesperación, pero también se me vino a la mente Ann y eso me detuvo.

-¿Darien?

-Si, ¿que pasa? -responde mirándome con esos ojos que tanto me han enamorado durante todos estos años

-Es que me siento extraña con esto, no te miento que por mi si no fuéramos primos no te diría a cada rato que lo olvidemos, sin mentir, lo digo solo para creérmelo yo misma.

-Ya ¿y? -me incita para continuar

-Pero desgraciadamente lo somos, no podemos estar juntos y es mejor que yo me vaya a mi casa a copiar los apuntes de Amy.

-¡Ahí Por dios Serena! -me dice con un tono enojado y frunciendo el ceño a la vez –los dos sabemos que lo primero que llegaras a hacer en tu casa es acostarte a dormir

-Si es verdad –le contesto agachando la mirada para evitar mirarlo a los ojos.

-Serena, respóndeme esto, ¿en realidad te sientes muy mal con lo del beso de hace un momento y el de recién? -Me pregunta tomando mis manos con sumo cariño, el calor que emana es tan confortable que me dan ganas de no soltarlo más.

En aquel segundo cuando me pregunta eso, la tensión que se siente en el ambiente es tan fuerte que lo único que reacciono es en decirle un sí, moviendo la cabeza.

-Está bien, bueno yo también me siento mal con lo que paso -dice con la voz más apagada que de costumbre

-Es mejor que me vaya a casa –le digo mientras me pongo separándome de él para dirigirme a la puerta del departamento para poder despejar mi mente, siento que tengo una guerra interna entre mi mente y mi corazón

-Espera Serena, por lo menos comamos lo que prepare, y después si quieres te vas a tu casa o yo te llevo, además también no es bueno que te vayas con el estomago vacio -lo dice mientras me toma del brazo no muy fuerte ni muy despacio, pero el calor que emana pasa a través de mi ropa y es como si me quemara.

-esta bien pero Darien prométeme algo.

-¿Que quieres que te prometa?

-Prométeme que lo que paso recién queda entre los dos nada mas, nadie se debe enterar.

-Te lo prometo, es mas si alguien se llega a enterar de que te bese puede que te reten o no permitan que nos veamos más.

-Si puede ser, además… no mejor no –aun hay tristeza en la voz

-¿Además que? –me pregunta mientras me levanta el mentón con cuidado para mirarme a los ojos como diciéndome que todo va a estar bien

-No nada, ya se me olvido lo que iba a decir –respondo con una risita inocente

-Típico en ti princesa -dice mientras me quita la mochila

-Pero… oye entrégamela

-No, te la entregare después que te comas todas esas papas fritas.

-Está bien, oye Darien y aparte de trabajar donde el señor Takamura, ¿que mas vas a ser en tus tiempos libres? -Le pregunto mientras pico un poco de las papitas que están demasiado rica, debo afirmar que Darien es un gran cocinero.

-Mmm no lo había pensado, yo creo que estudiar un poco para el próximo año entrar a alguna universidad a estudiar medicina

-¿Enserio?

-Si, ahora quiero estudiar lo que me gusta, no algo que ni siquiera me llamaba la atención.

-Bueno es decisión tuya, estudiar algo que te llame la atención, además, en este tiempo si uno no tiene una carrera universitaria es muy difícil encontrar un trabajo, pero gracias a dios, el señor Takamura te acepto nuevamente.

-Es bueno que pienses de esa manera, y si es verdad, para todo te piden algún crédito universitario, así que con lo que me page el señor Takamura juntare suficiente dinero para pagarme la carrera por un tiempo.

-Pero tu mama, ¿no te ayudaba a pagar los gastos de la carrera? -Le pregunto mientras lo veo fruncir el ceño un poco y tensar los hombros rápidamente.

-Ja –sonríe con ironía -sería un milagro si ella ayudaba a pagar mi universidad, desde que me fui de su casa, solo me llama una vez por semana para ver que tal estoy y para nada mas.

Puedo ver un poco de tristeza en la voz de darien mientras me cuenta eso y la forma en que se encoje de hombros muestra que fue un alivio para el salir de esa casa

-Darien, se que cuando murieron tus papas, la tia Mikoto te adopto por ser mas cercana a tu papá, ¿pero que fue de la familia de tu mama?, ¿ellos no palearon para ver si tenían tu custodia? - pregunto a la vez que tomo un poco de zumo.

-No lo se, en los papeles que me dio tu tia cuando salí de la casa venían un certificado de nacimiento pero en donde debe ir el nombre de la madre no salía nada. Aun así, cuando sucedió el accidente cambiaron mi segundo apellido a Tsukino, le pregunte cual era mi anterior apellido, pero nunca me a querido decir nada, en realidad nadie de la familia ha querido decirme cual es, o a lo mejor no lo saben, a veces me gustaría poder recuperar la memoria, pero no recuerdo nada antes del accidente.

-Lo siento mucho Darien -digo con suma tristeza, por alguna razón mientras me contaba eso sentía que el corazón se me encogía y verlo con los ojos tan distanciados y vacios mas pena me daba.

-No sientas nada princesa, eso es el pasado ahora hay que vivir el presente como el futuro.

-Asi es, solo se debe preocupar por el presente y en cuanto yo tratar de concentrarme mas en clases -mientras digo aquello, voy bajando la voz para mostrar mi inocencia.

-¿Como seré? No te escuche

-No nada, son cosas mías -le contesto mientras me rio y me rasco la cabeza con mi típico tic nervioso

-Si tu lo dices. Además Serena ¿cómo te fue en ese trabajo que estabas asiendo el otro día en la noche?

-¿Eh? Ah ese trabajo, ni idea, se lo entregamos en clases pero se demora como un siglo en revisarlos, yo creo que a fin de año voy a saber la nota

-Como para tanto, mejor sigue comiendo, no quiero que llegues a tu casa con hambre y comiendo cualquier cosa que se te ocurra comprar en el camino.

Mientas comíamos, el ambiente que se formo era mas agradable comparado a la tención que se mantuvo después del beso que nos dimos, por lo menos todo lo que paso no llego a mayores y hubiéramos dejado llevarnos por las hormonas y entregarme a el… ahora que lo recuerdo cuando era más chica y para variar estaba locamente enamorada de el siempre pensaba que si tuviera que entregarme a alguien, con los ojos cerrados elegiría a Darien.

-¡Ah! –grite de la nada –Mejor deja de pensar cosas serena –digo inconscientemente en voz alta por lo cual asusta a Darien

-¡Serena! ,¿Que te paso? ,¿Por qué ese grito?.

Con una risita le pido perdón por asustarlo, y le explico que estaba pensando en voz alta.

Después de un buen rato, cuando me estoy disponiendo a ir a mi casa para pensar en otra cosa que no sea los besos que me di con Darien, me voy a despedir de él pero en ese preciso momento me toma del brazo y me mira a los ojos

-Serena, lo siento pero tengo que hacerlo, porque si no voy a perder la cabeza.

-A que te refieres… pero cuando logro pronunciar esas palabras me calla con otro beso pero este iba lleno de amor y deseo….

Durante el beso, puedo sentir el fuerte cuerpo de Darien, no me explico como pude mantener oculto todo este tiempo la atracción que sentía por él, pero ahora que veo y siento como me besa, creo que para él tampoco fue fácil.

Cuando nos separamos, me dice apoyando su frente en la mía y cerrando los ojos.

-Pequeña, será mejor que te vayas a tu casa o si no voy a perder la cabeza una vez más.

-Sí, será mejor que me marche, mi mamá a lo mejor se está preocupando de que aun no llegue, aun que lo dudo mucho siempre me llama para saber donde estoy o preguntando a donde voy a ir después de clases.

::::::::::::::::::

-Te doy una propuesta -me dice de repente cuando vamos en el ascensor

-¿Cual propuesta? -pregunto mientras me mira en los espejos para arreglarme mis chonguitos que se soltaron un poco, pero por lo menos mi ropa no tiene que arreglarse ya que como hace tanto frio no me saque nada.

-¿qué te parece vernos todos los días y almorzar juntos?

-¿Almorzar juntos? -pregunto muy sorprendida -pero ¿donde seria?, ¿Acá en tu departamento o en restaurant del señor takamura?

-Donde tú quieras, recuerda que yo soy solo un sirviente para ti princesa -me dice riendo a carcajadas

-Mmm déjame pensar

No tarde ni un segundo para responderle que prefería almorzar con él en su departamento…

Después de un ligero beso en el ascensor me dejo a las afuera de su edificio y por lo visto cuando me perdió de vista entro en él; de camino a casa pensé mucho en todo lo que había pasado momentos antes, soñé mucho tiempo en poder besar a darien y en menos de dos horas lo había besado tantas veces que parecía adictivo.

Cuando llegue a casa, mamá estaba igual que siempre, con una sonrisa en el rostro preparando la cena que iba a servir en una de sus famosas juntas de amigas; conversamos un momento y luego me fui a mi cuarto a descansar, creo que por hoy no voy a conectarme, prefiero soñar con los besos de mi primo Darien.

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Minutos después que Serena se marcho, volví al departamento y solo colocar un pie dentro, puedo sentir su aroma aun en el ambiente, apoyado en la puerta vuelvo a recordar cuando la tuve entre mis brazos, su cuerpo pequeño…!Ah! Por dios darien que pasa contigo, todo lo que paso hace unos momentos fueron errores que no debes cometer la próxima vez.

Ya no se qué voy hacer más adelante, las cosas con Ann cada vez son peores, la veo poquísimo y cada vez que estamos juntos se la pasa quejándose de todo el mundo, si la comparo con Serena, son totalmente distintas, mundos totalmente opuestos, una es problemática y la otra alegre, Ann le cae mal a todo el mundo en cambio mi princesa donde vaya simpatiza al instante.

¿Si le preguntara a Andrew que opina de Ann?, sé al segundo cual es su respuesta, aun recuerdo que cuando le conté que le había pedido que fuera mi novia, me dijo que estaba loco, de cómo se me ocurría hacer algo así, él era el único que sabía lo que sentía por Serena, somos amigos desde que tengo ocho años, y mi pilar más importante cuando me entere que mi princesita, mi conejito había empezado una relación con ese de Steven Alfa.

Será mejor que… cuando llego a tener ese pensamiento, todo es interrumpido por el sonido de mi móvil que lo tenía encima de la mesita de centro, al observar el nombre me dan ganas de tirarlo por el balcón… es Ann, no quiero hablar con ella, así que adiós, me voy, que suene todo lo que quiera.

Deje que el teléfono sonara hasta que llega al buzón de vos, menos mal que tiene poca paciencia así q a lo mejor venga para acá a decirme lo que quiere contarme.

Una buena ducha de agua fría, aun que hace frio para hacerlo, es la única manera de borrar de mi mente el beso que tuve con Serena.

Treinta minutos después, cuando salgo de la ducha puedo sentir ruido en la cocina, es imposible que alguien allá entrado sin tocar el timbre, recuerdo bien que cerré la entrada con llave, pero ¿Quién puede ser?, en eso que camino para ver si es Luna la que esta moviendo su plato de comida, pero me doy cuenta que en vez de luna veo el cabello castaño claro de Ann.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -le digo un poco enojado, debido a que nunca le di una llave de mi departamento.

La sola pregunta la sobresalto y el vaso con agua que tenía en la mano, reventó en el suelo, salpicando agua y cristales por todo el lugar.

-Ahí Darien cariño, me asustaste -me dice un poco amable, cosa que es muy raro en ella

-No me cambies el tema, ¿Qué haces aquí? -Le pregunto nuevamente frunciendo el seño.

-Eh bueno vine a ver a mi novio y cuando toque el intercomunicador nadie respondió y la recepcionista me dijo que estabas, así que con su llave me abrió la puerta.

-Ah, está bien, pero a ¿qué vienes?, siempre que te pasar por acá, llamas para proponerme cualquier cita para que nos vean juntos o para pedirme que vaya a tu casa para alguna cena familiar, como para volver a ganarme a tus padres, cosa que los dos sabemos que ellos me odian por alguna razón.

-Que eres inteligente, y si quiero que cenemos con mis padres hoy en la noche y por cierto amor ,te ves muy sexy con esa toalla atada a la cintura -me dice coquetamente mientras se me acerca y ata sus brazos en mi cuello para besarme.

No me había dado cuenta que solo iba vestido así, con Ann nunca he tenido intimidad, una porque por alguna razón se que no es la indicada y dos porque ella tampoco ha pedido eso. Además cuando le pedí que fuera mi novia en frente de sus padres, solo fue porque ella me lo pido desesperadamente ya que sus progenitores le exigieron que tuviera novio de su edad o mayor debido a que la vieron coqueteando con un hombre que podría llegar a ser su padre con lo mayor que era.

El beso de Ann se torna exigente pero con mi gran fuerza de voluntad, logro apartarla y me mira con mirada desconcertada

-Pero Darien, ¿qué te sucede? Estas algo raro -me dice preocupada.

-¿Pasarme algo a mí? No me sucede nada, solo quiero que te vayas y nos vemos en la noche en tu casa, ¿te parece?, tengo un fuerte dolor de cabeza y estoy muy cansado, porque comencé a trabajar y solo quiero dormir.

-está bien amor, me marcho, después de telefoneo para ponernos de acuerdo con lo de la cena.

-Ve con cuidado -le respondo fingiendo hacerme el cansado.

-Entonces adiós -dice mientras me da un beso rápido en los labios y sale del departamento.

Cuando ya estoy solo por fin, me cambio lo más rápido que puedo, necesito hablar con Andrew, aun que sea pedirle algún consejo para lo que esta rondando en mi mente.

Son recién las cuatro de la tarde, el día esta frio pero a la vez templado, me pregunto cómo habrá llegado mi princesita a su casa, ¿estará pensando en los besos que nos dimos?, deseo con toda mi alma poder verla mañana, poder ver su precioso cabello rubio como el mismo oro, esos ojos azules tan claros como el cielo, ¡AH! Mejor me dejo de soñar despierto y me apresuro para ir donde Andrew.

:::::::::::::::::::

Las risas de las amigas de mi mama son tan fuertes que puedo sentirlas aun estando con la puerta cerrada de mi habitación, no puedo concentrarme ni siquiera para dormir y mucho menos para comenzar a copiar los apuntes de Amy.

Mejor me arreglo y me voy a donde Andrew a para el rato y conversar con Unasuki y pedirle concejos por que aun no logro olvidar los besos de Darien, recordar que me beso mientras me abrazaba tan cariñosamente, ¡AH! Mejor dejo de pensar y me le digo a mama que iré al Crown.

-¡Mama! -Le grito mientras voy bajando las escaleras

-¿qué sucede Serena? Estamos acá en el salón.

-Eh hola -les digo amablemente a las seis señoras que por cierto nunca la había visto –mamá voy a donde Andrew a ver a su hermana que me pidió que le ayudara con un trabajo que le dieron, vuelvo nada más terminarlo, ¿puedo ir? –pregunte cruzando los dedos para que me deje ir.

-Claro cariño, pero abrígate que está corriendo viento y hace mucho frio.

-Ya mama, me marcho, hasta luego -les digo a todas y salgo por fin a despejar mi mente por lo menos que sea un momento.

El ambiente está cada vez más feo, comenzó a correr un viento fuerte y frio, gracias a dios el Crown esta cerca y espero que este calentito, porque sino juro que estrangulo a Andrew pienso mientras observo la calle en la cual ahí poquísima gente debido a que el tiempo fue muy cambiantes en menos de tres horas, temprano había un sol radiante pero con frio, en cambio ahora está nublado y la neblina es espesa y hace frio.

Cuando voy doblando la esquina, visualizo una figura muy conocida para mi entrando al Crown… ¡SERENA! Esto no puede ser, será mejor que me de vuelva a mi departamento, no mejor entro como si nada, y saco mis fracasados dotes de actor para disimular mis ganas de tenerla en mis brazos y querer besarla.

Nada mas entrar, me encuentro que Serena sentada con Unasuki en el sector privado llena de cuadernos esparcidos por todas partes, y mi amigo Andrew que se encuentra detrás del mostrador con una cara de sueño que solo su presencia llama a su cama.

-¿Qué te pasa Andrew que traes esa cara? -Le pregunto nada mas acercarme a él.

-¿Ah? Hola Darien, tanto tiempo, ¿Qué te trae por acá?

-Mmm déjame pensar –medite unos segundos -estoy acá por culpa de la personita que se encuentra junto a tu hermana.

-¿Serena?, ¿que sucede con ella? –pregunta extrañado.

-Lo que menos te imaginas, me la encontré hoy después de un año si no me equivocó y el solo vernos puso mi mundo patas arriba.

-¿Como es eso? Explícate porque no comprendo nada.

-Por donde quieres que comience, por el beso que le di o de que nos vimos hoy.

-¡Que hiciste que! -Me dice tan sorprendido que casi se cae del mesón.

-Habla más bajo, que no quiero que Serena se entere que te conté lo que nos sucedió –lo regaño recordando lo que le prometí a mi princesa

-Pero como, cuando, cuenta Darien –la ansiedad de información se nota mucho en su tono de voz, incluso la cara de sueño pareciera que nunca existió.

-Esto bueno…

Le conté todo lo que sucedió con serena desde que nos vimos a las afuera de su universidad, hasta que la deje en la entrada de mi departamento, hasta que Ann me invito a cenar con sus padres nuevamente.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Entonces Unasuki, ¿qué piensas de todo lo que te conté?

-Que sinceramente Serena…. ¡Te envido! Tienes un primo muy guapísimo y que por lo que me cuentas de lo que paso hoy, se muere por ti.

-Sí, puede ser -le digo un poco apenada -lo malo de todo es que el tiene novia -agrego mientras tomo un sorbo de la limonada que tenia servida.

-Puede que tenga novia, pero si te dijo que no podía o no quería olvidar el beso, y te besó nuevamente es por algo –comento mirando el techo del lugar -Y creo que Darien vino hacer lo mismo que tu acá.

-¿A que te refieres? Le pregunto un poco sorprendida.

-Darien es el mejor amigo de mi hermano, desde muy chicos se cuentan todo lo que les preocupa o no logran solucionar por ellos solos.

-¿Sigo sin entender? -digo un poco más confundida que antes

-haber Serena como te lo explico

-De la forma más sencilla.

-Darien a lo mejor le vino a contar a mi hermano lo que sucedió entre ustedes hoy, y puede que le esté pidiendo consejos por su cara de suplica, y a lo mejor se siente preocupado por el asunto que eres su prima y tiene miedo a que te sientas mal por lo sucedido.

-Pero como me voy a sentir mal -le digo un poco alegre -le respondí el beso como si nada. Y porque le está contando a Andrew lo que nos paso, prometimos no contárselo a nadie.

-Ahí amiga, tu acabas de hacer lo mismo, te sentías ahogada con tantas emociones juntas, puede que el también, y en especial porque tiene novia y siente que la traiciono.

-Mmm puede que tengas razón Unazuki -digo mientras me encojo de hombros y expreso pena en mi voz.

-pero no te sientas así, nada se sabe de lo que pueda pasar mañana, o en dos semanas.

-Si puedes que tenga razón.

Después de media hora, Unazuki con Serena se fueron a juntar con Darien y Andrew, conversaron de todo durante una hora, entre los primos no se vio nada extraño, nada de miraditas o conversaciones privadas.

-Ya chicos se hiso un poco tarde y mi mamá puede que este preocupada, además comenzó a hacer mas frio.

-Espera Serena, yo te voy a dejar, además también me iba a retirar -me dice darien mientras se pone de pie y se coloca su chaqueta.

-Oye darien, cuídate en el camino y no te vayas por caminos que estén muy solos.

-Si Andrew me cuidare, Unasuki nos vemos después y cuida a tu hermano y cuando lleguen a su casa, dile que duerma al tiro, aun puedo verle las ojeras.

-Está bien Darien, escuchaste Andrew -le dice mientras le pega un codazo en el brazo.

-Unasuki recuerda que si necesitas algo me llamas y listo –dije

-ya Serena, te lo agradezco mucho.

-¿Nos marchamos? -Le pegunto a darien.

-Si claro.

-Nos vemos -decimos al unisonó cuando vamos saliendo del Crown

-Darien no es necesario que me vayas a dejar, además no queda muy lejos de acá -digo cuando ya hemos caminado a lo menos una cuadra del negocio de Andrew y su hermana.

-nada de eso Serena, yo quiero ir a dejarte.

-Siempre te sales con la tuya ¿no?

-Claro que no, hay situaciones que no sale todo como espero.

-Pero conmigo está claro que si

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A esto…

Nuevamente no sé de donde saque esta personalidad que aparece cuando tengo a Darien cerca de mí, siento que se me olvida todo lo que tengo alrededor y solo existimos los dos.

Exactamente ahora solo puedo sentir sus brazos rodeando mi cintura mientras corresponde el beso que le acabo de dar, sentirme nuevamente en sus brazos es tan agradable que creo que quise hacer esto desde que lo vi entrar al Crown.

Repentinamente Darien se separa pero aun mantiene el abrazo.

-Princesa, por favor no tientes al destino.

-Es que –susurre -ahí Darien no se qué hacer -le digo mientras comienzan a correr lagrimas por mi rostro las cuales el va limpiando con su dedo pulgar con mucho cariño.

-Lo sé, a mi me ocurre lo mismo, me siento otra persona cuando te tengo cerca o como ahora entre mis brazos.

-Me siento tan confundida, una parte de mi quiere estar contigo pero otra me dice que no se puede, es como tener una batalla interna.

-Lo siento mi pequeña, lo siento mucho, todo esto es mi culpa, no debí besarte en mi departamento, eso fue la llave para que despertaran nuestros sentimientos.

-No lo sientas mi niño, la culpa también es mía, por lo que acaba de pasar, llevaba queriendo hacer esto desde que te vi entrar.

-¿En serio? -Me pregunta mientras me suelta pero toma mi mano para continuar con nuestro camino.

-Eh bueno si -contesto colocándome colorada.

-Jaja no eres la única que quería volver hacerlo, cuando te vi junto con Unazuki en las mesas de los privados, quise ir y tomarte entre mis brazos y volver a besarte, pero me detuvo el lazo que nos une y que todas las personas que se encontraban a nuestro alrededor saben que somos primos.

-Mmm Darien, ¿no te sientes mal por Ann?

-¿Ann? Bueno, en realidad no, porque no estoy con ella porque la quiera si no porque es para engañar a sus padres.

-¿Cómo es eso? No comprendo.

-Me lo pidió porque sus padres la descubrieron coqueteándole a un hombre mayor, creo que tenía como unos sesenta años y era rico, pero a ellos no les gusto eso, así que la amenazaron de que si quería volver a tener todos los privilegios que le daban debía tener un novio de su edad o un poco mayor…

-Así que te pidió a ti que te hicieras pasar por su novio -término diciendo yo su oración.

-bueno si -dijo apenado.

-Ah bueno, yo pensé que te sentías atraído por ella y que la amabas, llegue a pensar que habías perdido la cabeza cuando me dijiste que era ella tu novia.

-¿Te colocaste celosa? -Me dice coquetamente

-¿Celosa yo? Claro que no -le respondo apartando la mirada.

-Te colocaste celosa verdad -me vuelve a dice deteniendo el paso y abrasándome muy fuerte.

-Claro que no –repetí apartando la mirada unos segundos -bueno si, ahora sí, de solo imaginármela besándote, me da rabia.

-Que no te de rabia princesa, yo también me sentía incomodo cuando me besaba, intentaba de todas las formas evadirla para que no lo hiciera. Además te juro desde este momento, no, te lo prometo por la luna que llevas colgando del cuello y esa luna está ahí -dice apuntando la luna llena que se encuentra a mis espaldas -que eres la única persona que ha llegado a tener mi corazón en sus manos sin saberlo.

-Y tú tienes el mío, desde que me empecé a tener sentimientos por ti que no eran de cariño de primos, si no un sentimiento más intenso, que me dejaba sin pensar en nada más que no fueras tú.

-Sabes una cosita princesita mía.

-¿Qué cosita tengo que saber?

-Que no tengo muchas ganas de romper este abrazo.

-Yo tampoco, pero tengo que ir a mi casa porque son más de las ocho de la noche y hace mucho frio.

-Si es verdad vamos, no quiero que te me enfermes.

-Como es eso de que no quiero que te me enfermes.

-Que si te resfrías, podrías pegármelo cada vez que te beso -me responde cuando me da un beso rápido pero cariñoso.

-Eres un tonto…

Continuara…

.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Después de dejar a mi princesita cerca de su casa, mi teléfono sonó… ¿quién era? Nada más ni nada menos que mi pesadilla.

-¿qué sucede Ann? –pregunte con disgusto

-Te llamaba para avisarte que se cancelo la cena, lo siento mucho.

-Espera, creo que entendí mal, se cancelo y tu disculpándote…que sucedió, es un milagro que lo que estoy escuchando le digo fingiendo asombro.

-Así que ahora puedes hacer planes para esta noche, no estaré molestándote por unos días, porque me voy de viaje a Okinawa a disfrutar de la playa, aun que acá en junbai hay una pero allá hay unas cuantas playas nudistas que me encantaría probar, además, voy a dejar a un investigador privado para que continué con la investigación sobre ese asunto.

-Está bien, te agradezco mucho lo que estás haciendo, y por lo cierto buen viaje -diciendo aquello cuelgo.

Menos mal que me está ayudando con _"eso_" ya que sin su ayuda y sus contactos no podría solucionar nada de nada.

Será mejor que me apure en llegar, está haciendo más frio que antes pienso mientras veo como cae el sereno de la noche.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

-Mami ya llegue -grito nada más entrar por la puerta.

-hija apúrate ven a la chimenea que hace mucho frio.

-Si, por más que uno se coloque mucha ropa el frio igual la traspasa.

-Por eso ven y colócate al lado del fuego para entrar en calor.

-¿Y papa ya llego? -Le pregunto mientras me acercó a ella.

-Sí, llego hace como una hora, pero se está dando una ducha antes de cenar, ¿tú no cenaste donde Andrew verdad?

-No, tomamos unas bebidas con Darien, Andrew y Unazuki.

-Espera, ¿dijiste Darien? -la voz de mi padre que nos sorprendió de repente.

-Ah, hola papá como estuvo tu día.

-bien cariño, así que viste a darien.

-Si, en realidad hemos conversado por chat unos días, pero hoy nos topamos donde Andrew -No les puedo decir que nos vimos en la mañana y que estuve sola en su departamento pienso nada menos al terminar de hablar.

-Y ¿como esta?, ¿que es de su familia?

-Eh bueno no le he preguntado, casi nada personal, solo me conto de que se retiro de la universidad y está comenzando a trabajar no sé dónde.

-¡Se retiro! -Me dicen mis papas al unisonó -pero ¿qué hizo Mikoto? -me pregunta mi madre en seguida.

-Me dijo que ella solo lo llama una vez por semana para ver que tal esta -digo un poco triste, del solo recordar cuando me conto lo que no quisieron decirle en apellido de su madre.

-Mmm típico de Mikoto, nunca se preocupa por nadie -dice mi papá mientras abraza a mi mama por la cintura para tenerla cerca.

-Pero a él no le importa que no lo llame, esta haciendo de su vida y el año que viene quiere estudiar medicina.

-Así que medicina, Ikuko vamos a tener un medico en la familia -Le dice mi papa a mi mama muy emocionado, para luego agregar -cariño tomemos la cena, que me estoy muriendo de hambre.

-Está bien, vamos Serena, tienes que estar igual que tu padre.

-He si - logro articular sorprendida porque mi papa este tan feliz de que Darien estudie medicina.

Después de tener una agradable cena en familia, Sammy comento que la semana que viene tendrá un viaje de estudios a las afueras de la ciudad, papá aviso que debido a su trabajo en unos días también tendrá que dejar la ciudad ir a entrevistar a un personaje famoso e invito a mi mamá la cual acepto encantada, por lo tanto me dejaran sola.

Cuando ya todos nos marchamos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, nada más entrar a la mía me conecto y veo a mi adorado príncipe conectado y le hablo enseguida.

-Hola Darien –escribi con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hola princesita -me responde al instante como si supiera que me iba a conectar y a hablarle.

-¿Te cuento algo?

-Que cosita quiere contarme mi princesa.

-Aparte de extrañarte, mis papas están feliz de que estudies medicina el año que viene y la próxima semana es posible que me quede sola, por ende puede que pase en tu restaurante ayudándote si es posible.

-¿Les contaste a tus padres que estoy acá? Y ¿porque te quedaras sola?

-eh bueno se me salió de que nos topamos donde Andrew y conté cierta información y él porque me quedare sola, es porque sammy tiene un viaje de estudios y mis papas irán hacer una entrevista a alguien famoso a las afueras de la ciudad.

-Así que estarás solita eh y sabes una cosa serena.

-¿cuál?

-Que creo que yo te extraño más que tu a mí.

-no imposible, yo te extraño mas,

-¿Quieres guerra?

-¡no! Las peleas no me gustan

-Solo por lo que paso hoy te perdono.

-Ahí darien no me lo recuerdes que me da vergüenza.

-Verdad que no debía menciónalo, pero reconozco que lo que paso después de salir del Crown me sorprendió bastante.

-Eh bueno eso, dejémoslo como si fue un impulso.

-¿Impulso? -Me pregunta inmediatamente.

-Si

-Te digo nuevamente a mi me sorprendió bastante.

-Oye Darien ¿a qué hora sales mañana?

-Como es viernes mi horario seria igual que todos, por lo tanto creo que a las cinco de la tarde estaré libre, obviamente tendré mi horario de almuerzo a las una y volvería a las dos treinta, ¿por qué?

-Es que hay me da pena decirlo.

-Que no te de pena cariño.

-Yo salgo a las cuatro y pensaba si desde mañana empezáramos a almorzar en tu departamento.

-No tengo ningún problema, ¿dónde nos juntaríamos?

-Que te parece a las afueras de mi universidad, así aprovechas de saludar a las chicas.

-Me parece bien, entonces nos juntamos ahí, mi pequeña me voy a dormir, que mañana tengo que levantarme temprano ya que me toca el primer turno a las siete de la mañana.

-Ah yo igual me voy a dormir, o más bien intentar hacerlo, aun no me entra el sueño.

-Ya mi princesita, nos vemos mañana, te quiero muchísimo.

-Adiós mi Darien, duerme bien y yo también te quiero muchísimo.

Nada más me desconecto me voy a la cama a dormir, espero soñar con los besos que me di hoy con mi adorado Darien, todo paso muy rápido, no sé que pasara mañana, pero por lo menos será otro día…

-Ahí Serena levántate, llegaras tarde otra vez.

La voz de mi madre la siento tan lejos y no tengo nada de ganas de levantarme, mi cama esta calentita, quisiera quedarme acostada todo el día, pero al tener ese pensamiento recuerdo que hoy me juntare con Darien, así que tengo que ir a clases sea como sea.

Una hora después me encuentro sentada en las primeras filas de mi sala de clases, pero lo único malo es que ni Amy, Lita se encuentran en esta clase, no sé que pensaron en que juntáramos ramos estando estudiando distintas carreras.

-Ahí ya quiero que sean las una para ver a mi Darien, pero recién son las doce menos quince, y para variar mi profesor de lenguaje no está haciendo nada y no nos deja salir, soy tan despistada que no le pedí ni siquiera el número de teléfono a Darien como para mandarle mensajes para entretenerme –dije mirando el techo de la sala.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Ya Darien, es tu horario de almuerzo, acuérdate que después vuelves a las dos treinta.

-Está bien Kurosaki, nos vemos después – le digo a mi compañero de trabajo mientras me retiro por la puerta de atrás.

Espero que Serena ya haya salido de clases, se me olvido completamente pedirle su número de celular, como para llamarla durante mis minutos libres, o por lo menos ahora mismo llamarla para preguntarle si ya salió de clases.

Como la extraño, me pregunto si lo que me provoca cada vez que la veo solo es una atracción o si en realidad la quiero para llegar amarla con todo mi corazón, si no es así, espero que mi pequeña princesita no se sienta mal por ilusionarla, haber espera Darien, me digo a mi mismo, ¿ilusionarla? No puedo pensar así, ni siquiera sé que es lo que ella siente, puede que este igual de confundida que yo en estos momentos.

Después de unos minutos caminando puedo distinguir una figura esbelta, con el pelo rubio como el oro amarrado en una coleta que le llega hasta más debajo de la zona lumbar de la espalda, y unos pantalones negros que dejan a cualquiera hipnotizado. Cuando me acerco logro distinguir que es mi princesita.

-ya llegue Serena -digo nada más estar al lado de ella.

-Ah hola Darien -me responde dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-y las chicas ¿no están contigo?

-Bueno hoy no, porque no tenemos todas las clases juntas, pero creo que hoy no vienen o puede que estén sus respectivas clases.

-ah, bueno que te parece que nos marchemos a comer, es que me estoy muriendo de hambre -dice mientras sus mejillas se van tiñendo de un color rosa hermoso.

-Está bien, porque yo estoy en las mismas.

Continuara….


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Cuando llegamos al departamento, me fui directo al pequeño living a regalonear con Luna mientras que el fue al baño a darse una ducha ya que pese a que es su primer día se ve muy agotado.

Por mientas me mantendré alejada de Darien por un rato, en parte para aclarar mi mente, me pregunto que es en realidad lo que estoy sintiendo por él, ¿lo quiero más que solo primo?, espero que sí, es la persona perfecta, el hombre más hermoso que he conocido en mi vida, desde el primer momento que me lo presentaron cuando solo tenía cinco años, sentí una conexión especial hacia él.

Cuando comencé una relación con Seiya, todo el tiempo pensaba en Darien, se que estaba mal porque debería haber estado perdidamente enamorada de él, pero no lo era, estaba locamente enamorada de Darien.

No me doy cuenta de lo que está pasando a mí alrededor hasta que siento como Darien llama a Luna para que coma algo. Siempre que me pongo a pensar en lo que está pasando o algo que me llame la atención termino envuelta en una burbuja y no me doy cuenta de lo que está pasando a mí alrededor.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Luna ven, te tengo servido tu platito con comida -grito a mi extraña gata negra.

La escusa de ir a ducharme para deshacerme del cansancio que se supone que debo sentir por el trabajo que estuvo demasiado relajado, gracias a dios ella no lo sabe, me está invadiendo la mente de imágenes en la que estoy con Serena acostados en mi cama, solo cubiertos por las sabanas, ¡Ah!, Darien te has vuelto un pervertido totalmente.

Como quisiera poder tomarla entre mis brazos y besarla, pero no debo, se asustaría mucho, no sé porque me da ese pensamiento, si cada vez que nos besamos la noto relajada, y feliz, yo me coloco igual que ella.

Sera mejor que le de comida a luna y calentar el almuerzo porque a lo mejor puede que este muerta de hambre al igual que yo.

-Ya princesa, la comida esta lista.

-¿Y qué comeremos hoy?

-El menú de hoy consta de pollo al jugó con arroz a la primavera y para tomar un vaso de zumo de jugo de piña.

-ah que rico, sin mentirte el solo aroma que emana me está volviendo agua la boca -digo riéndome como niña chica con juguete nuevo.

-No eres la única que tiene hambre Sere, yo estoy igual que tu, así que comamos.

Durante el tiempo que comieron conversaron de todo, pero nada relacionado con lo que había sucedido el día anterior, comentaron el primer día de trabajo de Darien y las clases de Serena, las cuales ella comento muy emocionada ya que todo lo que le pasaron en ciencias entendió la mayor parte debido a que justo había leído un libro anteriormente donde salía toda la materia.

Después de haber terminado la comida, lavaron juntos todo mientras jugaban a echarse en sima la espuma del detergente y dejaron peor la cocina, entre limpiar y desordenar, a ambos los sentimientos se los iban apoderando y las ganas de besarse eran inmensas.

-Serena tenemos que hablar… -me dice Darien de pronto

-Te escucho -le digo mientras me sirvo un tazón lleno de agua.

-Bueno princesa, no sé por dónde empezar.

-simple desde el principio -respondo riéndome.

-Es fácil decirlo, pero no encuentro las palabras.

-Si es por lo de Ann lo entenderé, se que tú no estás con ella por querer, a lo mejor puede que no te das cuenta y estas enamorado de ella.

-¿Enamorado yo de Ann?, tienes que estar loca, solo me está ayudando, como yo a ella.

-Sí, pero quien te dice que estas sintiendo algo por ella en estos momentos, uno se enamora de la nada.

-Puede que estoy enamorado de alguien, pero de ella no, es una locura -me responde mientras comienza a levantar la voz al igual que yo cuando le digo…

-ah qué bueno que estés enamorado de alguien, mándale mis felicitaciones cuando te juntes con ella y menos mal que no es esa tarántula de Ann.

-¡Estoy enamorado de ti! –solto de pronto -ya lo dije, me enamore de ti, quien sabe desde cuándo que lo estoy -me dice levantando demasiado la voz como para escucharse el mismo lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Que fue lo que dices? -pregunto sorprendida.

-Estoy enamorado de ti, solo me conecto por las noches para conversar contigo, saber de tus días, anteriormente cuando estaba en la universidad, siempre lo hacía pero aparecía desconectado porque tenía miedo a que aun estuvieras con ese tarado de Seiya.

-Darien…

-Sabes algo princesa, será mejor que nos vayamos, llegaras tarde al igual que yo -me dice mientras mira el reloj.

-¡No! –grite cerrando los ojos.

-¿Pero qué pasa ahora?

-yo te escuche, ahora escúchame tu a mí, y no intentes desviar el tema.

-Pero que sea rápido, no quiero que llegues atrasada a clases.

-No me interesan las clases.

-Pero…

-nada de peros Darien, se que no debo y no debía, pero estoy al igual que tu, me enamore de ti –confesé -no es de ahora, sino de hace años, trate de ocultarte mis sentimientos porque era indebido, pensaba que solo estaba confundiendo los actos y sentimientos, pero desde que comenzamos a hablar hace unos días, me sentí feliz, me llene de felicidad de tenerte cerca y saber de ti….

-Princesa…

-Espera deja continuar….cuando te vi a las afueras de mi universidad, no choque contigo por casualidad, yo iba de lo mas tranquila caminando, pero verte ahí parado y tan guapo como siempre, el impulso me hizo correr y que chocáramos….-le cuento mientras las lagrimas recorren mi rosto una tras otra.

-Ven aquí -me dice mientras me da un abrazo fuerte y me besa la cabeza con muchísimo cariño.

-lo siento, lo siento tanto -le repito varias veces hasta lograr calmarme un poco.

-No sientas nada, lo que nos está pasando es algo normal, dos personas locamente enamoradas, si somos primos, pero somos humanos, nos enamoramos y ya está -me dice mientras toma mi rostro entre sus manos para mirarme a los ojos.

-Ya no se qué pensar y qué decir.

-No pienses nada y no digas nada, solo ven aquí…

El beso que me dio en aquel momento, fue mucho mejor que los anteriores, este estaba lleno de pasión, deseo, cariño y a la vez desesperación.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos besándonos, pero al momento de separarnos por la falta de aire, logro distinguir en la mirada de Darien, sigue siento su mirada de siempre, pero esta vez el amor que transmite sin miedo, se siente en el ambiente y ¡ah! Porque tiene que ser tan guapo.

-¿Serena, te puedo preguntar algo? -Me pregunta mientras se apoya en el mueble de la cocina mientras me abraza contra su pecho muy cariñosamente.

-dime

-¿Quieres ser mi novia oficialmente?

Continuara….


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

-Serena, ¿quieres ser mi novia oficialmente?

Ella guardo silencio ante la inesperada pregunta del pelinegro, Al oírla sintió que caía lentamente de un precipicio pues por un lado siempre imagino que un día como ese llegaría, pero por otro, se trataba de su primo.

-Darien, yo no se que...

Ella no pudo ni articular bien las palabras ya que la emoción y confusión del momento la aturdían, por lo que al verla dudar Darien se adelanto a decir:

-Princesa, se que es una idea descabellada y no entiendo cómo me atreví a pedirte esto, pero es lo que siento, lo que quiero y ya no lo puedo callar mas

-Darien no te mentiré, me tomas por sorpresa, siempre quise ser tuya en todos los aspectos, pero ponte a pensar, bien o mal tienes a Ann y ¿que vas a decirle? Lo siento, terminamos por que ando con otra, Y a mis padres y amigos, ¿qué les voy a decir? Oh miren de repente me di cuenta que Darien y yo nos amamos y vamos a ser novios, ponte a pensar que dirán de mi, cómo me verá la gente, simplemente es una locura y aunque quiera, no me siento capaz de luchar contra la corriente y gritar al mundo lo que siento por ti, porque bien o mal eres mi primo, ¡todos lo saben!

-Princesa, yo se que no será fácil pero estoy seguro de que podremos salir adelante, ser uno solo y luchar por lo que sentimos a pesar de lo que digan

-Si, es muy fácil decirlo, porque eres hombre, a ustedes les aplauden mientras que a las mujeres nos denigran y humillan

-Serena pero yo pensé que me amabas

-Claro que te amo, más de lo que quisiera o debería, pero no me siento capaz

La pobre chica desbordaba en llanto ante la implacable impotencia que sentía ante tal situación, su corazón latía fuertemente por el hombre que tenía frente a ella y que con ternura limpiaba sus lágrimas que recorrían por su rostro

-Princesa, entonces porque no nos damos una oportunidad, muero por besarte, abrazarte, tomarte de la mano y no ocultar mas lo que siento, déjame darte fuerzas para luchar.

-¿No escuchaste nada de lo que te acabo decir? Darien tu no entiendes, no pienses solo en ti, si de verdad me amaras pensarías con la cabeza fría y verías por mi antes que por ti

Darien veía con una gran tristeza que Serena no estaba dispuesta a luchar por su amor y es que como pedirle que luche si en verdad tenía razón

-Mira Serena, piensa bien lo que te dije, no tienes que responder ahora, pero piensa bien lo que me estás diciendo, se que seremos muy felices a pesar de que el mundo entero se nos oponga, porque te amo y en tu mirada puedo ver que sientes lo mismo por mí, piénsalo y dame la respuesta cuando lo hayas analizado si?

Ella lo miro con recelo y con tanta pasión que de solo verlo se arrepentía de lo que acababa de decir, su mente le decía algo pero era casi imposible no escuchar a su corazón y dejarse llevar por la pasión que sentía por él

Pasaron unos minutos abrazados mientras Serena lograba tranquilizarse, Darien la llevo a su casa con la promesa que pensaría seriamente en la propuesta del pelinegro, él la dejó en la puerta de su casa y se despidió de ella con un dulce beso en la mejilla para que ella no sintiera presión por su parte.

Decidieron que ella no iría a las clases que tenía hasta las cuatro, Darien lamentablemente debía volver al trabajo y cumplir su horario.

-ahí que hare, Darien…mi príncipe me dijo que me amaba y además me pidió que fuera su novia. Como hubiera querido decirle que sí, mi corazón me dice que le diga sí, pero las circunstancias y mi mente no me dejan hacerlo.

Lamentablemente hoy estoy sola en la casa, mis papas se marcharon hoy después de que me fui a clases y no llegan hasta el próximo domingo, además como podría contarle a mi madre como me siento, como podría decirles que amo a nada más ni nada menos que a mi primo.

Pude haber contado que me bese con él, pero lo que me pidió, me lo guardare para mí, solo para mí; será mejor que me acueste a dormir, así podre despejar mi mente y descansar un ratito.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Darien llegas tarde.

-lo siento Kurosaki, tuve un pequeño problema y por eso me retrase.

-mejor omitamos las explicaciones y ve a cambiarte, que si el señor Takamura te ve así, se enojara mucho y te regañara.

-si lo sé, voy en seguida.

Durante las últimas horas solo he podido pensar en la propuesta que le hice a mi princesita, cuando me di cuenta lo que estaba diciendo, no hubo forma de detenerme, sinceramente estaba pensando con el corazón, cada palabra que pronuncie la decía con el infinito amor que me siento por ella.

No sé porque reacciono de tal manera, me le declare y además le pedí que fuera mi novia, pero se negó, después que la deje en la puerta de su casa, se veía distraída y no hablo del tema.

-Darien necesito que me hagas un favor- interrumpe mis pensamientos mi compañero Yukimo a lo mas una hora después de haber comenzado mi turno de la tarde.

-si ¿qué pasa?

-Toma este pedido por mí, rara vez hacemos entregas a domicilios, pero nos llamaron de esta dirección hace unos minutos, además tu estas que sales, y lo de la paga, el señor Takamura dijo que el vería lo que hacía.

Cuando Yukimo me entrega el pedido y el papelito de la dirección, quede sumamente impresionado el ver la dirección de mi princesita.

-Yukimo ¿Quién solicito el pedido?

-llamo una chica, dijo que si era posible llevárselo cuanto antes porque con la lluvia que está comenzando, no quiere que nadie se enoje por salir a mojarse.

-y aparte de que yo termine mi turno en unos minutos ¿Por qué se te ocurrió también pedírmelo? ¿Debe haber otra razón verdad?

- bueno, porque sé que queda cerca de tu casa.

-está bien, yo la llevare, además se exactamente donde queda esa dirección.

-gracias Darien, te pasaste.

-no hay de qué

Quince minutos después de que Yukimo me pasara una bolsa con una bebida en jugo natural de piña, con una porción de arroz con verduras y unas vienesas cortadas en trocitos, me encuentro en la entrada de la casa de los Tsukino, no se ve ninguna luz encendida, todo está muy callado y la lluvia se hace más intensa mientras avanzan los minutos, con tal que ya me encuentro empapado de pies a cabeza me acerco mas para tocar el timbre, a los pocos segundos me abre Serena solo tapada en un piyama rosa con el pelo revuelto y los ojos un poco rojos e hinchados.

-Darien ¿qué haces aquí?, pero mírate estas empapado, entra por favor deja traerte una toalla.

-Gracias, vine porque me dijeron que pediste esto- le digo mostrándole la bolsa donde estaba el contenido.

-ah eso es lo que pedí por teléfono.

-¿tus padres ya se fueron?

-si, después de me marche a la universidad.

-y por eso pediste comida al restaurant, ¿verdad?

-si, ten, sécate lo que más puedas.

-gracias Serena y toma pon esto en el microondas para calentarlo y te lo comas.

Mientras Serena colocaba la comida que Darien le trajo, el fue al living a secarse con la toalla que le entregaron. La lluvia se hacía más fuerte aun además comenzó a correr viento, si se iba a su departamento sin paraguas lo más probable era que llegaría mas empapado de lo que estaba.

-Darien te traje otra toalla por si la necesitas.

-Gracias princesa, te puedo hacer una pregunta.

-si dime, ¿qué sucede?

Mientras me acerco a ella para poder mirarla a los ojos le digo

-¿Por qué has estado llorando?

-yo no he estado llorando Darien -me responde mirando hacia otro lado.

-cariño, tienes los ojos hinchaditos, que es lo que te sucede, le digo acercándome mas aun para poder abrazarla y acogerla en mis brazos.

Princesita ojala que no estés así por la petición que te hice hoy, no quiero verte sufrir y menos por mi culpa.

-no es nada.

-princesa, no me gusta verte así, quieres contarme que es lo que pasa por esa cabecita.

-es que…

-si no quieres contarme está bien princesita.

-es que, cuando me pediste que fuera tu novia, mi corazón se alegro mucho pero, mi mente no me deja pensar con claridad, está claro que somos primos y no deben haber sentimientos de amor entre ellos, solo pensaste en ti, no tomaste en cuenta como reaccionaria la gente, nuestra familia ante la situación, además todos creen que eres novio de Ann, y pensaran que me interpuse entre tú y ella. Al final yo quedare como la mala de la película.

-lo sé princesita, te presione mucho al preguntarte eso así de la nada. Pero quiero que sepas que mis sentimientos por ti son verdaderos, además no puedo llegar a amar a Ann porque te amo a ti, eres lo único que esta en mi mente durante el día, no me había dado cuenta lo que sentía hasta que pude hacer lo que me volvía loco durante toda mi adolescencia.

- ¿y qué fue lo que te hiso darte cuenta lo que sentías por mi?

-esto…

La bese de tal manera que era la única forma de demostrarle cuanto la amo, ella responde con la misma intensidad, sus brazos al tendedor de mi cuello, mientras que los míos la abrazaban por la cintura para sentirla lo más cerca de mí.

-Darien…no sabes… cuanto te quiero –me dice entre besos.

-princesa, yo te amo demasiado.

Continuaron besándose y cada vez eran más intenso, cuando se separaron porque Necesitaban aire, solo lo hicieron lo justo como para volver a besarse, ambos sonrojados, con los ojos cerrados, Darien no se dio cuenta cuando su princesa lo fue empujando poco a poco hasta llegar a las escaleras, y llegaron a su habitación pero volvió en si al sentir otra vez cuando la estaba apoyando contra la puerta, esos labios sobre los suyos, se estaba volviendo adicto a ellos, y le encantaba esa idea.

Ya adentro del cuarto, nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma, conociendo el cuerpo de cada uno, para los dos era nuestra primera vez, cada uno pertenece al otro, y nadie pero nadie podrá separarnos.

_Cuando el amor entre dos personas en fuerte, nada puede hacerlo desaparecer._

Continuara….


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Estaba comenzando a despertar, el sonido de la lluvia que aun cae es no es el único sonido que puedo sentir, pero el que más llama mi atención, es el agradable sonido de la respiración de mi Darien durmiendo relajadamente a mi lado y sentir su brazo rodear mi cintura como no queriendo que me separe de él, pero lamentablemente mi estomago está pidiendo comida.

Me doy vuelta con cuidado para no despertarlo y así mirarlo como duerme tranquilamente, se ve tan guapo, el pelo le cae por su frente tapando un poco esos ojos que tanto me han encandilado durante toda mi adolescencia y ahora solo me miran a mí, mientras hacíamos el amor, sus ojos eran como dos océanos que me envolviera en su tranquilidad y me demostraban cuando amor sentía en el momento.

Ya levantada mientras la comida esta en el microondas nuevamente, aprovecho de secar la ropa de Darien cerca de la salamandra, espero que no se resfrié con lo mojado que estaba, pero verlo así como llego, sexi como siempre, su pecho bien formado apretado por la ropa y el pelo alborotado y mojado le daban un aspecto de chico malo, ya mejor me dejo de pensar cosas pervertidas y me pongo a comer que tengo hambre.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nada mas despertar me doy cuenta que no estoy en mi habitación, además, ¿qué horas son?, oh dios son las once de la noche y porque estoy desnudo y mi estomago pide comida…ahora recuerdo que vine a dejarle el encargo a Serena y después nos besamos y nos acostamos… y ¿donde estará ella?, me levanto y no encuentro mi ropa, pero si veo una bata de hombre, a lo mejor ella la dejo ahí por si despertaba y no anduviera desnudo recorriendo su casa.

-Serena ¿donde estas? -pregunto en voz alta nada más bajar las escaleras.

-¡En la cocina!

-Lo siento princesa -digo nada más llegar y sentarme a su lado

-¿eh? No sé a lo que te refieres, pero no lo sientas Darien.

- ¿pero estas segura? Lo que paso entre nosotros siempre es importante para la mujer, en especial si es su primera vez.

- Darien, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije en el departamento esta tarde?

- entre todo eso de que éramos primos y seria mal visto, dijiste que… ah ya recordé…

-vez, por eso no quiero que te preocupes, fue algo que yo quise y no me arrepiento, ¿te arrepientes tu? -me pregunta mirándome al rostro y notando que aun tiene un poco de sueño.

-¿arrepentirme?, claro que no princesa -digo colocándome de pie y arrodillándome al instante a su lado -no cariño, no puedo arrepentirme porque me has hecho el hombre más feliz, dándome algo que es tan preciado para ti.

-hay darien que cosas dices –me dice y sus mejillas arder por lo roja que se estaba colocando.

-sabes, me encantas cuando te pones rosadita, dice mientras le acaricia las mejillas.

-si me dices eso, mas rosadita me pondré -me responde riéndome - deja servirte un poco de la comida que trajiste, no me la comí toda para dejarte a ti un poco y además que era muchísima.

-deja que yo la caliente, tu sigue comiendo.

Después que los dos cenaran y conversaron de todo, que harían durante el fin de semana y durante los días que se venían por delante.

-Ya princesa creo que debo irme a mi apartamento, para que tú puedas descansar…

Pero soy interrumpido al instante.

-no espera, no te vayas.

-pero princesa…

-solo quédate conmigo por favor -dice mientras me abraza y esconde su rostro en mi pecho -además si te vas ahora, te puede pasar algo en el camino y está lloviendo muy fuerte.

-si tienes razón, pero me quedare con una condición.

-¿cual condición?

-que me des un besito, porque me estoy volviendo un adicto a ellos -digo coquetamente y sintiendo que soy yo el que se coloca rojo esta vez.

- y si te doy dos besitos y duermes conmigo esta noche –responde coqueta.

-hecho…

En ves de tener dos besos como habían dicho, el solo rozar sus labios los envolvió en uno que requería exigencia por parte de ambos. En cada uno profesaban promesas de amor, de poder ser felices, derrotar todas esas barreras que podrían impedirles estar juntos.

Esa noche durmieron juntos, sintiendo sus respiraciones acompasadas, sus corazones latiendo sincronizadamente y en especial sentir el calor de cada uno.

La lluvia pasada las dos de la mañana comenzó a ser más ligera y el viento se volvió un simple recuerdo, ahora todo estaba más tranquilo.

-Ah pero que bien dormí esta noche -digo nada mas estirarme y en eso que siento vacio el lado que Darien ocupo la noche anterior me sobre salto al instante, mil y un preguntas se me cruzan por la mente, recordando todo lo que paso a la perfección y a la vez siento mis mejillas arder.

-hola princesita ¿cómo amaneciste? –pregunta entrando con una bandeja con huevos revueltos y dos tazones con café.

-de maravilla, y tu ¿cómo dormiste feo?

-feliz, relajado, dormí como si fuera una guagua.

Solté una carcajada apuntándolo con el dedo índice -él una guagua, aun que ahora estas un poco grande para serlo.

-y tu estas un poco grandecita como para dormir con un pijama con estampados de conejitos y lunas.

-golpe bajo Darien -respondo haciéndome la herida por su comentario.

-mejor dejemos de conversar y tomémonos este desayuno porque desperté muerto de hambre.

-comparto lo dicho-nada mas decir eso mi estomago comenzó a rugir al igual que el de él.

Al horario de almuerzo, estaban los dos preparando un puré de papas con unos bisteques de pulpa, cuando de repente sonó el timbre de la casa Tsukino.

-princesa ¿esperas a alguien? –pregunto Darien moviendo las ollas.

-no que yo sepa, nadie sabe que iba a estar sola este fin de semana.

-será mejor que vayas a ver quién es, yo continuo preparando la comida.

-está bien -antes de partir a la puerta a ver quién era, le doy un ligero beso en los labios, que me dieron ganas de darle muchos más.

Cuando sonó el timbre nuevamente, abro para ver quién es y me llevo una grata sorpresa.

-¿pero qué haces aquí? –pregunto extrañada.

-es así como recibes a una amiga…

-¡Hola Mina! -Digo nada mas tirarme a sus brazos para demostrarle cuanto la extrañaba.

-hola mi Serena, no hablábamos desde el otro día, y no quise decirte que me venía por una semana.

-pero que te dio por venir, ¿Dónde está Yaten?, ¿no vino contigo?

-no él se quedo en la capital del oeste, porque tenía problemas con el grupo de sus hermanos y todo eso.

-ah, bueno pasa loca que hace mucho frio aquí afuera y además estoy preparando el almuerzo.

-Sabes cocinar, eso es nuevo en ti Serena -dice soltando una carcajada.

-en realidad no se aun solo estoy ayudando con cosas pequeñas.

-¿entonces no estás sola?

-en realidad no, espera te traigo al tiro a la persona que está conmigo hoy.

Cuando llego a la cocina veo a un Darien totalmente rojo y quieto afirmando la hoya en la que está el puré.

-Darien ¿qué te pasa?

-¿vino Mina?

-Sí, quiero que la vayas a saludar.

-Serena que voy a decir cuando me vea, son la una de la tarde y se supone que tengo que estar trabajando -Me dice totalmente preocupado.

-no te preocupes, recuerda que ella no vive aquí, y además que tiene de malo que mi primito, lindo, precioso, sexy y encantador este en mi cocina -le digo coquetamente acercándome a él hasta rozar nuestros cuerpos y abrazarlo por el cuello para ponerme de puntillas y darle un beso en la nariz.

-no quiero preocuparme princesa, es que igual, es rara la situación -me responde correspondiendo el abrazo y rozando continuamente nuestras narices.

-vamos al comedor tontito

-princesa si me dices tonto o feo nuevamente te las veras conmigo - dice mientras me mira con cara picara y una risa malévola.

-y si tu alguna vez me llegas a decir fea otra vez, no seré responsable de mis actos.

Continuara….


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

-Ya amiga aquí te traigo a la persona que está conmigo hoy.

- ¡Ah, Darien! Tanto tiempo, ¿como estas? –dice mi amiga que es mas impulsiva que yo y debo agregar que mas gritona.

-Eh hola Mina, estoy bien, y tu ¿qué es de tu vida? –Le responde un Darien completamente rojo y nervioso. Debo agregar que es raro verlo así.

- aquí feliz de la vida, pronta a casarme –La sola risa radiante que tiene mina en el rostro da a demostrar que esta demasiado feliz y su sonrisa es como si le llegara de oreja a oreja.- y dime Darien ¿Qué haces aquí?

-bueno, vine a ver a Serena temprano y me la encontré sola y hace poquito nos colocamos a hacer el almuerzo.

Nunca creí que Darien se le ocurriera una mentira tan rápidamente, espero que Mina se la crea, casi siempre o mejor dicho siempre me pilla cuando le miento en algo.

-y Mina ¿quieres que te sirva algo para tomar? -Le pregunto mientras me siento en uno de los sillones de la sala mientras que Darien permanece quieto como una momia a mi lado.

-no te preocupes Sere, solo venia por un momento a saludarte y ver que tal estabas, además aun me queda por visitar a las demás chicas.

-ah bueno…-le respondo un poco desanimada

-princesa voy a ver cómo va la comida, recuerda que deje la cocina prendida –me dice un Darien que cada vez que habla se parece a un robot por lo paralizado que se encuentra.

-ve si es lo que quieres, yo voy en unos momentos -respondo dedicándole una de mis típicas sonrisas, a la cual tiene una respuesta tímida

Durante los cinco minutos que transcurrieron después que Darien se marcho, mi amiga Mina, me conto sobre los preparativos de su boda y que la entrada de la novia a la iglesia quieren tocarla la banda de Yaten, por ende estará Seiya en la boda, y querrá conversar sobre lo que hubo entre nosotros.

Lo conocí hace un año y unos meses a las afueras de el Crown, como siempre iba distraída pensando en la forma de concentrarme en clases y no dormirme mientras trato de estudiar ya que mis papas me recomendaron que estudiara un poco durante las vacaciones para no perder el ritmo y cuando entrara a clases me fuera un poco mejor que el año anterior.

Recuerdo que ese día había hecho mucho calor, el verano se hacía conocer con sus grandes olas de calor que ni un balde de agua fría podía evitarlo.

-Serena ¿me estas escuchando? -Me pregunta una Mina totalmente preocupada –es que estas mirando un punto fijo y parecerías muerta.

- ah perdón, y sí, si estaba escuchan, es que de repente me quedo pegada mirando cualquier cosa. – le explico mientras me rasco detrás de la cabeza, mi típico tic nervioso.

-entonces déjame contarte lo que se sigue…

Nuevamente siento que la escucho, el solo nombrarlo, me trae recuerdos, salidas al cine, al parque, a cenar a distintos restaurantes y en especial las risas que compartíamos cuando intentábamos escondernos de las fans, que aparecían en todas partes.

Seiya pertenece a un grupo muy famoso llamado Three Light, lo conforman junto a sus hermanos Yaten y Taiki, en la preparatoria eran muy populares, hacían conciertos en cada festival que había, las chicas gritaban sus nombres con devoción, pero ellos solo tenían ojos para otras personas. Yo era novia de Seiya, Taiki estuvo de novio de mi amiga Amy pero solo duraron dos meses juntos y Yaten de mi alocada amiga Mina.

A mí no me gustaba Seiya al comienzo, pero él me conquisto con pequeñas cosas, como una flor, me invitaba a tomar helados al parque, siempre me escuchaba cuando le contaba problemas o dudas que se me venían a la mente, podría decir que era el único ser humano que con solo mirarme sabia en lo que estaba pensando.

-entonces es así como será la boda…

La voz de Mina me trae de vuelta a la tierra

-¿eh? Ah lo siento, estaba despistada -Le respondo riéndome nerviosamente.

-¿pero escuchaste lo que te dije? –pregunto haciendo una mueca.

-si, claro –respondí

-ah que bueno. Ya amiga me retiro, además tengo que aun pasar a visitar a las chicas.

-está bien,¿ te puedo pedir un favor?

-si dime.

-por favor no le digas a las chicas que estoy sola, van a querer venir a hacer alguna cosa en la noche y yo quiero estudiar un poco y estoy demasiado cansada.

-bueno, no les diré nada, tu Sere estudia harto para que así no te reten -me dice una Mina total mente distinta a la que era en la preparatoria.

.-si lo sé -le digo un poco mas aliviada.

Luego de que mi querida amiga se marchara, me dirigí a la cocina a ver a Darien, el cual me lo encontré sentado en una de las sillas que suele llevar mi mama para descansar mientras la comida se prepara o me siento yo en ella para conversar de cualquier tema que sea importante durante el día.

-Mina ya se fue -digo nada mas acercarme a él y sentarme en su regazo.

-¿tú crees que sospecharía algo de lo que paso entre nosotros? -Me pregunta un darien totalmente nervioso y preocupado pero a la vez abrazándome por la cintura para atraerme a él.

-no seas tontito, no puede sospechar nada, además eres mi primo, puedes venir a mi casa cuanto quieras, ¿para qué te urjes tanto?

- no es que me urja, es que no quiero tener problemas con tus padres y tus amigas, el solo recordar cómo se colocaron cuando Amy termino con Taiki y todas se le fueron en sima la pobre hombre porque pensaron que él le había roto el corazón y todo fue porque ella se reencontró con Richard que era su antiguo amor.

-Pero lo que está pasando entre nosotros, ¿es solo por el momento o continuara? -pregunto un poco preocupara.

-princesa obviamente continuara si tu quieres, yo te amo demasiado como para no tenerte a mi lado, y ahora que eres mía, no me separare de ti por nada en el mundo, y tu ¿quieres continuar con esto?

-bueno…ah mejor no te miento, quiero estar contigo para siempre -Le digo abrazándolo por el cuello y dándole un corto beso en los labios.

-mmm me encanta tenerte entre mis brazos princesa.

-dímelo a mí, estuve enamorada de ti toda mi adolescencia, te buscaba cualquier escusa para poder abrazarte –comente colocándome roja.

-entonces ¿por eso siempre te abrazabas a mi brazo cuanto te reías?

-si -digo más roja aun.

-ya mejor sirvamos la mesa para que comamos, o sino mi estomago empezara a sonar y eso si que es vergonzoso.

Nada mas decir eso, el estomago de Darien como el mío empezaron a rugir.

-está bien, vamos a comer.

Después de comer, vimos una película de género comedia llamada "Son como niños", yo no la había visto, pero me reía hasta que el estomago me doliera, y que decir de Darien, estaba igual que yo, con la sola diferencia que en un momento de tanto reírse se cayó de la cama y eso incremento la risa que había en la habitación y las lagrimas de dolor de estomago se hicieron notar en los dos.

Al menos durante el momento que me encontré con darien no recordé a Seiya pero hasta que se marcho a su departamento los recuerdos invadieron mi mente, y la sensación de volver a verlo se hicieron presente con miedo, se que al momento de terminar la relación no sentía nada por él, pero Seiya continuo buscándome e insistiéndome para que volviéramos.

El solo hecho que todos los días me llegaban ramos de narcisos a la puerta de mi casa con notas diciendo cuanto me amaba, termine juntándome con él para decirle que no me buscara mas y pese al tiempo que pase junto a él nunca se dio cuenta que las flores que me gustaban eran los rosas rojas.

Será mejor que me acueste a dormir un poco, no quiero pensar en Seiya, prefiero soñar con mi querido Darien.

Continuara….


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

No quería dejar a mi princesa sola, pero tenía que volver a mi apartamento a ver si tenía alguna noticia de los abogados de Ann, pero lamentablemente no había ninguna notica.

Estoy realmente ansioso por saber cosas de mi madre. Quiero saber cuál es mi verdadero apellido, se que los Tsukino son una gran familia, son numerosos, pero yo no pertenezco a ellos, algo me lo dice.

Recordando lo que paso la noche anterior con mi princesa, me vuelve realmente feliz, cuando pase a dejarle su encargo, no tenía esos planes de acostarme con ella, y menos llevarme tal sorpresa de que era virgen, ahora es solo mía y yo de ella, me dio el mejor regalo que le pueden dar a un hombre, ser su primer hombre me llena de orgullo y de un sentimiento de gratitud.

Aun es sábado y los padres de Serena no sé si llegan el viernes o el domingo de la semana que viene, así que podre estar con ella después del trabajo y disfrutar estar a solas con ella, el solo sentirla a mi lado, me relajo, es como mi otra mitad, mi alma gemela, su sonrisa es especial, transmite alegrías a todas las personas que se encuentren a su alrededor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Ahi Serena despierta, nuevamente te quedaste dormida en filosofía, si no es porque te acomodamos de tal manera que no te vieras, el profesor lo más seguro que te despierta a gritos y nadie te soporta cuando despiertas de mal genio –me dice una Lita totalmente enojada por mi actitud.

-lo siento es que no he dormido bien en estos días, eh estado ayudando a mi mamá en la casa y eh estudiado para los exámenes quedándome hasta muy noche –me excuse con una mentira.

-espero que lo que nos dices sea verdad -me dice Amy enojada, es rara verla así, o a lo mejor se levantaron con el pie izquierdo o yo sigo siendo una irresponsable.

- será mejor que nos apresuremos en salir del salón e ir al Crown que Mina nos está esperando para organizar la despedida de soltera. Nos cambia el tema Rei.

Mi temperamental amiga por fin se encontraba feliz, quien sabe lo que está pasando por su mente en estos momentos, llego hoy por la mañana al enterarse que Mina estaba en la ciudad para organizar su despedida de soltera y ella es la primera en la lista para ayudarla en todo.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando íbamos camino a donde Andrew, pasamos por el restaurant del Darien, las chicas no saben que es ahí donde trabaja, pase mirando para ver si lo veía, pero solo vi al señor Takamura en el mesón recibidor, pero ni sombras de Darien.

Llegamos a donde nuestro amigo Andrew, nos encontramos con Mina en la misma mesa que nos sentábamos en la preparatoria, con la sola excepción que esta vez se nos unió Unazuki, ella se nos unira a organizar todo.

-hola chicas bienvenidas -dice mina nada más llegar a su lado.

-hubiéramos llegado un poco más temprano, pero es que Serena se quedo dormida en filosofía y ni con baldes de agua podíamos despertarle -cuenta una Lita enojadísima.

-haber chicas si se van a llevar molestándome porque soy dormilona…. será mejor que me marche a mi casa -Les digo comenzando a enojarme.

-ahí Serena no las escuches, siempre te han molestado y nunca te enojas, pero hoy andas muy distinta.

-no es que ande distinta Unazuki, es que estoy realmente cansada y tengo que continuar estudiando para mis exámenes.

No puedo decirles que me tiene así el no ver a Darien. El sábado en la noche cuando se marcho hablamos un poco por teléfono y me conto que durante el domingo no estaría porque iría a investigar a un hospital de otra ciudad sobre su nacimiento y sobre su madre, pero hoy es Miércoles y no eh sabido nada de él, y las chicas no saben que estoy sola en mi casa, como para pedirles que me vayan a acompañar.

-Serena comparto lo que dice Unazuki, estas distinta, tu nunca te preocupas por los exámenes, siempre terminas estudiando el día anterior a la prueba y sacas notas que no son malas pero igual son insuficientes –comento Amy sentándose a un lado de Mina.

-saben algo chicas, me marcho, me dicen que yo soy la que anda mal genio pero en realidad son ustedes, están viendo todo negativamente y retándome por ser relajada con mis cosas –digo más enojada y levantándome de mi asiento.

-pero Serena -me dicen todas al unisonó.

-nada de Serena, me marcho –diciendo eso me voy sin mirar atrás y despidiéndome de Andrew rápidamente.

Camino a mi casa, paso nuevamente por el restaurant pero esta vez, ni siquiera me digne a mirar. Si Darien no se ha comunicado conmigo será problemas de él, me impresiona mucho como aun me afecta el ánimo el que Darien no se comunique conmigo así de la nada.

Antes fue distinto porque cuando se fue a la universidad lo despedimos con una gran fiesta y me mentalice que no lo vería más y mucho menos hablar con él. Pero ahora todo es muy distinto, volvió y de solo recordar lo que sucedió el viernes por la noche y el sábado siento como mis mejillas comienzan a tornarse de un rojo intenso.

Nada más llegar a la reja de entrada de mi casa, me encuentro con un Darien profundamente dormido junto a la puerta de entrada y con un par de rosas rojas de tallo largo, él era el único que sabía mi encanto por las rojas.

-ahí Darien, que haces dormido aquí -me digo a mi misma en voz alta.

Me acerco a él, y verlo abrigado con esa chaqueta de cuero negra que se le ajusta en los pectorales y los bíceps, su cabeza apoyada en la puerta, su pelo negro un poco alborotado calleándole ligeramente sobre los ojos, y sus manos afirmando las rosas sobre sus piernas.

Su respiración es acompasada y relajada, por dios que guapo es, cualquier mujer mataría por tener un novio como él, siento todo un caballero, amable, sincero, cariñoso…existen tantas palabras para describirlo.

Nada mas intentar tocarle la mejilla para despertarlo, reacciona y me dice.

-hola princesa, perdóname por venir sin avisar y dormirme en la puerta –su voz de adormilado me hace quererlo mas un, suena ronca y profunda pero puedo notar un poco de pena.

-Darien, ¿que paso? Ven levántate -le respondo ofreciéndole mi mano para que se levante.

Nada más tomar mi mano y colocarse de pie, me entrega las rosas y me da un ligero beso en los labios para luego decirme…

-Te extrañe de sobre manera estos días, se me descargo el celular y no tenia cargador, quería llamarte para contarte que tengo noticias del hospital.

-¿en serio? Cuéntame adentro lo que averiguaste sí -digo feliz, para luego agregar -por cierto, están hermosas las rosas, gracias es un muy lindo detalle.

-las rosas no son hermosas, tu eres la más hermosa, a tal punto que tu belleza opaca a estas rosas, cualquier hombre seria afortunado de tenerte a su lado.

-hay Darien que cosas dices, no ves que me pongo colorada.

-princesa, aun no te acostumbras a que te alaguen por tu belleza, pero tendrás que acostumbrarte a partir de ahora porque lo hare cada vez que te vea, te diré cosas para que te coloques rosadita como ahora –me dice de manera picara mientras me abraza con cariño mientras apoya su cabeza en la mía.

-será mejor que entremos o nos entumiremos, y a ti te preparare un tazón con chocolate caliente, como se te ocurre dormir a la intemperie tonto -le digo pegándole en el brazo un puñetazo despacio.

-lo siento, estaba sumamente cansado y no me di cuenta en qué momento me dormí.

-ya ven sígueme a la cocina para darte algo caliente, para que entres en calor y no te resfríes.

Verla caminar torpemente sacándose los guantes y bufanda, para luego tirarla a cualquier parte del piso, se nota que se enojo un poco al no llamarla en estos días, pero es lo que más me gusta de ella, cada vez que se enoja inflama un poco las mejillas y la nariz se respinga aun más de lo que lo tiene, verla así hace que la ame cada vez mas.

-Darien, sabes algo, es mejor que te des una ducha de agua caliente, te dejare todo preparado en mi cuarto, mientras yo hago el chocolate caliente, ¿te parece? -me dice mi princesita saliendo de la cocina a toda velocidad.

-¿un baño de agua caliente? -pregundo un poco impresionado.

-sí, un baño de agua caliente, te dormiste en la interperie y esa chaqueta de cuero no abriga tanto que digamos.

-no gracias princesa, preferiría tomar ese chocolate hecho por ti.

-pero amor, vas a tomar un resfriado –mi mira haciendo pucheros.

-Serena es la primera vez que dices amor -le digo sorprendido y feliz.

-¡eh! -siento que me coloco roja al instante.

-es la primera vez que me dices amor, y te lo agradezco mucho princesa, porque yo te amo, mi amor por ti es más grande que el universo.

-no digas esas cosas Darien. Si sé que me amas como yo a ti, pero para decir que tu amor por mi es más grande que el universo, no es un poco apresurado.

-bueno si, pero todos mis sentimientos hacia ti mi princesita de la luna, son sinceros, tan sinceros que estoy volviéndome loco si no te beso.

Diciendo esto me le acerco y la tomo de la cintura para besarla, el beso era sencillo al comienzo, pero el solo roce de nuestros labios lo volvió intenso y lleno de amor y pasión…

Después de ese beso que tanto mi cuerpo necesitaba, fuimos a la cocina a tomar el segundo chocolate caliente, ya que el primero se le quemo.

Luego de un rato conversando, le conté que me fue mal en el hospital que esta fuera de la ciudad, no había rastros de la identidad de mi madre y mucho menos mía, prácticamente según los registros de allí no nació nadie el tres de agosto del mil novecientos ochenta y nueve, y como mis papeles de nacimiento dicen el nombre de ese hospital, todo es mentira.

-Darien, no sabes cuánto lo siento -me dice abrazandome y apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho.

-no mi amor, no hay que sentir nada, a lo mejor se equivocaron al momento de buscar, o mejor esperare a que llegue Ann para que le pida a sus abogados para que investiguen.

- epa epa epa señor chiba tsukino, pobre de usted que se bese con esa Ann, puedes seguir haciéndote pasar por su novio, pero nada de besos ya -me digo soltándolo y frunce el ceño.

-¿estás celosa? -pregunto divertido.

-no, no estoy celosa, solo que cuido lo que es mío.

-así que soy tuyo eh -verla así de celosa llega a dar miedo, pero que se le va hacer soy de ella.

-sí, eres mío y de nadie más, escuchaste Darien -le menciono afirmando su rostro para darle un beso dulce y sencillo.

-mmm me encanta que beses asi, mi amor, pero te recomiendo que pares porque si no, no seré responsable de mis actos -le digo entre besos y besos.

-¿eso es una advertencia? - pregunta divertida y sonriendo.

-bueno sí y no.

-prefiero que sea una advertencia, para continuar, me encanta lo que es prohibido.

Nada mas decir eso, la tome en brazos y le lleve a su cuarto, nuevamente nos entregamos, conociendo cada parte del otro ser que entregaba un amor que llegaba a ser tan puro y sincero que era envidiable para otras personas.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

-Hoy después de clases pase a donde Andrew y creo que mi mal genio les cayó mal a las chicas -le digo a Darien mientras tengo apoyada mi cabeza en su pecho desnudo.

- y ¿por qué andabas de mal genio?

-es que…

-¿Princesa porque andabas mal genio? -me pregunto nuevamente y abrazándome un poco mas fuerte para nuestros cuerpos queden mas juntos bajo las suaves sabanas de mi cama.

-es que me puse mal genio al no saber nada de ti, y me retaron porque me dormí en clases nuevamente -le conteste con mi voz más apagada de lo normal -además no saben que mis papas no están en casa y me sentía sola, no tenia con quien conversar al llegar en las tardes, y creo que me volví loca al terminar conversando con ese peluche -agregue apuntando a un peluche en forma de conejo que estaba en una esquina de la habitación.

-¿ese no es el conejito que te regale al cumpleaños de tus quince?

-si, le puse copito, no se me ocurrió ningún nombre más.

-copito…lindo nombre para un conejito de peluche y más si aun lo tienes, ya han pasado 4 años y sigue impecable.

-es que lo cuide mucho, además me gusta.

Nada mas mencionar mi gusto por el conejito que me regalo Darien, el timbre de mi casa comenzó a sonar, y no esperaba a nadie.

-princesa, ¿esperabas a alguien? -me pregunta un Darien preocupado.

-no, debe ser el cartero -Pero el timbre continuaba sonando como demostrando desesperación.

-será mejor que vayas a ver quién es, pareciera que tiene prisa.

-pero es que no quiero separarme de ti, hace frio y tu estas calentito -respondo haciendo un puchero.

-eres muy consentida mi amor, ya ve a ver quién es, o si no, me visto y me marcho a mi departamento y te dejo sola -le digo malvadamente.

-no serias capas de dejarme sola, te conozco tan bien señor Chiba que se que yo nada mas vestirme y bajar a ver quién es, vas a ir a darte una ducha o ¿me equivoco?

-bueno señorita Tsukino, usted acaba de acertar a lo que tenía pensado hacer, así que si me permite, iré a tomar posesión de su baño.

Mientras me visto para ir a ver quién es el que toca aun el timbre desesperadamente, Darien pareciera no importarle pasearse desnudo buscando su ropa interior para ir a darse la ducha que había dicho.

Ahora puedo decir que Darien está relajado, su semblante cambio rotundamente después de contarme lo que descubrió en ese hospital, me alegra demasiado que el confié en mi, tengo mucha suerte de tenerlo de primo y como amante… ¿qué somos en realidad?

Ahora que lo pienso, el otro día me pidió que fuera su novia, pero yo no conteste debido a que no sabía cómo reaccionar, aun que me moría por decirle que sí, pero siempre me detiene el pensamiento que somos primos y esto que está pasando entre nosotros es algo que quiero que continúe y le preguntare más adelante si quiere que acepte ser su novia.

Cuando bajo lo mas bien vestida a ver quién es el que toca la puerta, me doy cuenta que son nada más ni nada menos que todas las chicas…

-ahí Serena porque te demoraste tanto en abrir, no ves que tenemos frio -me dice Mina entrando a empujones por la puerta y haciendo que Rei tropiece y caiga al suelo muerta de la risa.

-pero chicas ¿qué hacen acá? -les pregunto preocupándome, recordando que Darien está en mi habitación dándose una ducha y a la vez divisando su chaqueta de cuero tirada en un rincón detrás de donde esta parada Amy.

-vinimos a dejarte los resultados de lo que será la despedida de soltera -responde mi amiga intelectual sacando una hoja llena de rallones y monitos de su bolso.

-eh y ¿no se molestaron por mi conducta cuando llegamos a donde Andrew?

-claro que no, entendemos que estas cansada y tu cuando estudias con presión te estresas amiga -responde Lita dándose vuelta y viendo la chaqueta de Darien, para agregar -Serena ¿de quien es eso?

-¡ah! Eh bueno, es la chaqueta de Samny, ya saben cómo es de desordenado y tira su ropa en cualquier parte –respondí nerviosa y mirando para todos lados

-pero Serena, esta chaqueta es más grande que Sammy, y está muy perfumada…Serena ¿estas con alguien? -la pregunta interrogativa de Lita me pillo de sorpresa.

-¿por eso te viniste antes? tenias planeado juntarte con una nueva conquista eh -termino agregando Amy.

-es que…

-Se vino porque yo la llame.

Al escuchar la voz de Darien a mis espaldas me sorprendió demasiado, y más verlo bajar con la camisa abierta, dejando al descubierto sus perfectos abdominales y estaba entrando en un trance cuando siento el grito de mis cuatro alocadas amigas.

-¡Darien!

-así que eran ustedes las que tocaban el timbre tan desesperadamente.

Puedo sentir como me abraza por la cintura y me besa el cuello para agregar.

-que las trae por acá, o ¿piensan raptar a mi novia?

-¡NOVIA! –gritaron nuevamente todas a la vez

Continuara…


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

-repite lo que acabas de decir Darien.- exigió Rei muy enojada.

-como es eso que son novios, ustedes son primos, no puede suceder nada entre ustedes -contraataca Amy colocándose roja de desilusión.

-así es, Serena es mi novia, nos comprometimos hace unos días -les responde Darien relajadamente.

No puedo creer lo que dice, les acaba de comentar a mis amigas que era su novia, no sé cómo reaccionar, estoy confundida, todo el mundo sabe que somos primos, y el de la nada comienza a decir que somos novios.

Siento como sus manos queman atreves de mi ropa, su respiración rozar mi cuello mientras apoya su mentón en mi hombro, quisiera soltarme de él para poder mirarlo a la cara y preguntarle porque dijo eso, pero mi cuerpo no reacciona, no puedo moverme.

-pero Serena, di algo por favor, estas pálida…-es lo único que logro escuchas de Lita ya que siento que todo me da vueltas y me desmallo en brazos de Darien.

-Darien porque dices que nuestra amiga es tu novia, si son primos.-pregunto Mina mientras le toca la frente a Serena aun en brazos de Darien.

-fue para bromear un poco, por la forma que aparecí, pero no pensé que se lo tomaran tan en serio y que Serena se desmallara, dejen que la lleve a su habitación para recostarla un rato, por lo que me conto cuando nos vimos ha estado muy estresada por la universidad.

-ve, nosotras te esperamos en la sala.

Camino a la habitación, Serena reacciono y se acurruco más en mis brazos y me dice…

-porque dijiste que éramos novios Darien, ves como reaccionaron, son muy sobreprotectoras conmigo, además si se enteran que entre tu y yo si ahí algo, se van a enojar más aun –susurro.

-lo se mi amor, pero es que pensé que al decir "mi novia" las chicas iban a reaccionar bien debido que siempre ha existido una chispa entre nosotros.

-y ¿a que me traes a mi habitación?.- me pregunta dándose cuenta donde nos encontrábamos.

- es que como te desmallaste, preferí traerte a descansar un poco -le digo mientras la recuesto en la cama que ocupábamos hace unos momentos.

-ah bueno, intentare dormir un poco, y tu ve a ver a las chicas y inventa cualquier escusa sobre lo que dijiste.

-sí, ahí se me ocurrirá algo… ¿serena?.

-si que paso.

-te amo –susurro acercándome a su rostro y sentir su respiración perderse con la mía.

-no creo que tanto como yo a ti tontito -me responde abrazándome por el cuello para besarme.

Antes de despedirme de ella le di unos cuantos más besitos, cuando voy bajando las escaleras, puedo escuchar como las chicas discuten sobre lo que dije, Rei es la que mas alza la voz diciendo que mi princesa debe estar loca en relacionarse con un primo, en este caso conmigo, también puedo escuchar que alguien comienza a llorar.

-bueno chicas que las trae por acá -les digo nada más llegar a la sala.

-ahora que Serena no esta acá, ¿cómo es eso que son novios? .-me pregunta Rei nada más verme entrar.

-era solo una broma, se me ocurrió por mi forma de aparecer y como estaba vestido Rei.

-¿eso es cierto darien? -me pregunta Amy, limpiándose los ojos, debo creer que era ella la que estaba llorando.

-claro, he conversado con Serena hace varios días, y hace menos de una hora le mande un mensaje diciéndole que estaba esperándola para juntarnos como tenia prometido –comente y rezando para que crean cada una de mis palabras.

-pero Darien, no se te ocurra bromear nunca más con eso -me dice repentinamente Lita que está apoyada en una de las esquinas de la chimenea.

-pero porque les afecta tanto esa mentirita sana, además Serena más que mi prima, la considero mi amiga, mi mejor amiga, por eso me llevo mejor con ella que con los demás primos.

-no nos afecta Darien, nosotras estimamos mucho a Serena, ella nos ha ayudado cuando más lo necesitamos, pero que nos aparezca con una relación con nada más y nada menos que su primo nos sorprende bastante -me contesta Amy pero es interrumpida por Rei.

-imagínate que sea verdad, que creen que les dirán los demás, ahí por dios, son primos hermanos, entre ustedes no puede pasar nada, ni que se les cruce por la mente…

:::::::::::::::::::::

Puedo escuchar como las chicas discuten sobre lo que dijo Darien, porque les molestara tanto que llegara la posibilidad de que tenga una relación con él, si es mi primo pero también es un hombre y vaya guapo que es.

Por más que mire el techo de mi habitación no logro conciliar un poco el sueño, por lo menos la discusión ceso un poco, ya no se escucha nada, todo quedo muy calmado en menos de dos segundos, me resulta extraño, Mina es revoltosa aun que yo este durmiendo se metería a desordenar la cocina o a sentarse en el salón a ver televisión o cualquier cosa que se le venga en mente, pero no siento nada. Me estoy logrando quedar dormida y un ruido muy cercano a mi oído se hizo presente.

-pero que haces aquí….

Continuara….


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

-te pregunte ¿qué haces acá? -le digo media dormida.

-vine a verte.

-¿cómo entraste sin que te vieran?

-simple, por el balcón que da a tu habitación, aproveche que tus tontas amigas distrajeron al que me está remplazando, debes estar muy loca para relacionarte con un primo.

-eso a ti no te incumbe, quiero que te marches en este mismo momento, te dije que no quería volver a ver tu rostro nunca más.

-pero, yo te amo, todo el tiempo que ha pasado yo aun te sigo amando con todo mi corazón, eres mi razón de existir.

-por favor vete, te lo suplico déjame en paz.

-pero…

-nada de peros Seiya lárgate de mi habitación y de mi vida -le digo sintiendo como mis ojos comienzan a llenarse de lagrimas.

-está bien, me marcho, pero dentro de unas semanas conversaremos, en la boda de mi hermano con tu tonta amiga y no te me escaparas.

-entonces será en unas semanas, pero te lo suplico, no te me aparezcas hasta el día de la boda.

-adiós…

Cuando vi que Seiya desaparecía por la ventana de mi habitación, las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mi rostro, no puedo creer que volviera, tengo miedo que me haga daño una vez más, nadie conoce al verdadero Seiya, ni siquiera sus hermanos saben como es. Estoy tan sumida en mis pensamientos y en mi miedo que no siento abrir la puerta y ver a Darien entrar totalmente relajado con dos tazones de café.

-princesa ¿por qué lloras? -pregunta nada mas verme los ojos y mi nariz rojas, dejando los tazones en la mesita de noche pera sentarse a mi lado y abrazarme.

-no es nada, es que tenía miedo de que nos descubrieran -respondo rápidamente recordando lo sucedido con mis amigas.

-ah no te preocupes por eso, se la creyeron donde les dije que era una broma, aun que si hubiese sido verdad, ya tenemos a cuatro personas en contra de nuestra relación.

-pero por el momento podemos estar tranquilos, aun quedan dos días para que mis papas lleguen y poder disfrutar de un tiempo a solas.

-que estamos picarona cariño, pero lamentablemente yo me tendré que ir mas tarde.

-no se vale, y yo que quería pasar la noche contigo -le respondo haciendo mis típicos pucheros

-ni te imaginas las ganas que tengo yo también mi amor, pero tengo que seguir investigando el asunto de mi nacimiento y en mi departamento tengo el numero del investigador privado que me dejo Ann.

-como odio a esa Ann -digo como un susurro.

-escuche eso princesa.

-ahí pero es que es verdad, odio porque ella si sigue contigo, puede salir de la mano y si quiere besarte en público y yo…

- y tú ¿qué? –me ínsita a continuar.

- y yo solo puedo besarte a escondidas, en algún rinconcito oscuro, en tu departamento o acá en mi casa cuando estamos solos –comento un poco triste.

-pero no te pongas triste princesas, tu eres la única persona que está en mi mente como en mi corazón, y solo te pertenezco a ti -me dice coquetamente, acercándome de a poquito a mi rostro para depositar un beso ligero en mis labios.

-pero igual, además si se enteran que nos queremos, van a interferir para que no seamos felices, y yo te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir Darien.

-yo no puedo alejarme de ti, estos días que no hable contigo, me sentí perdido, quería hablarte, pero como te dije no tenia carga.

-cambiemos de tema, las chicas ¿dejaron algo?, Recuerdo que me dijeron que me traían lo que decidieron para la despedida de soltera.

-ah eso, abajo dejaron una hoja con algo escrito, pero no mencionaron nada más, creo que se distrajeron con lo que dije, bueno tomate este café que te traje, estas muy pálida y no quiero que te enfermes.

-y tú te vas, ¿verdad?

-lo siento, pero me tengo que ir en unos minutos -le responde apenado.

-bueno así son las cosas, yo me pondré a estudiar un poco, tengo examen en unos días y no quiero que me vaya mal.

-pero si estudia acá en tu habitación, coloca el calefactor para que estés mas abrigada, yo abajo deje prendida la chimenea.

-que eres lindo sabias.

-yo ¿lindo? Debes estar ciega, soy feo y un ogro

-no claro que no, eres lindo y preocupado, así que ven y acurrúcate conmigo mientras me tomo el café y vemos algo de televisión por el momento.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de despedirme de mi princesa, me dirigí primero a conversar con el señor Takamura para justificar mi inasistencia durante los días anteriores, gracias a dios no se enojo ya que comprendió mi preocupación por saber mi origen.

Después de dos horas investigando en internet sobre los hospitales más cercanos a la ciudad Hachibai, pero en los registros solo aparece el hospital que visité, como quisiera saber quién es mi madre, me siento como un hombre sin pasado, si pudiera recordar cosas de antes del accidente, pero ya cuando cumples veinte años no recuerdas ni lo que paso cuando tenias ocho años.

Me estaba preparando para irme a la cama a dormir y siento que suena mi celular, el cual estaba en la sala cargándose. Rápidamente corro a contestar y me doy cuenta de quien se trataba.

-te tengo buenas noticias Darien -me dice Ann desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-el investigador privado descubrió que tu madre posiblemente esté viva.

-¡que! -Le digo impresionado.

-sí, me llamo hace menos de cinco minutos diciéndome que encontró varios registros de recién nacidos casi quemados en el hospital que esta a las afueras de la ciudad Hachibai, y en uno de ellos, eran de un bebe que nació el tres de agosto del ochenta y nueve, el nombre de la madre era Mitsuki Shields, y el nombre del bebe fue registrado a nombre de Darien Chiba Shields, ósea eres tu -me dice Ann feliz

-no puedo creerlo, pero ¿estás segura? -pregunte sorprendido -Pero si está viva, ¿donde vive?, ¿aun no sabe eso?

-bueno sabemos que posiblemente esté viva, pero los datos de donde vive aun los está investigando, ¿cómo te sientes después de saber tal noticia darien?

-en realidad no sé cómo sentirme, feliz o triste, pero con solo saber que está viva me conformo por el momento y tu ¿ya llegaste de Okinawa?

-no, aun estoy acá, sin mentirte las playas son geniales, he conocido a un centenar de hombres que están interesados en mi.

-pero esos hombres no son unos ancianos como para que tus padres te castiguen una vez mas ¿verdad?.

-No, como crees, ahí un chico llamado Kai Miyagusuki, tiene solo unos veintitrés años y es todo un bombón.

Nada más escuchar a Ann decir bombón recordé a Seiya, como odiaba cuando nombraba así a mi Serena, ahí cuanto odio el sentimiento de saber que él estuvo con ella hace un tiempo, mejor borro ese nombre de mi mente, es como una enfermedad que no se puede curar, parece peste, ahí cuanto lo detesto.

-darien, ¿estás ahí? -pregunta Ann dándose cuenta que yo me quede callado un momento.

-si lo siento, ya Ann te dejo, me iba a dormir porque estoy muy cansado y suerte con tu amiguito Kai, nos vemos en unos días.

-adiós darien, descansa y caso cualquier cosa te aviso.

-si muchas gracias –colgué y me fui a mi cuarto a dormir y procesar todas las noticias que había recibido

Continuara….


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

-¿donde crees que estabas? –me preguntan enojado.

-eso a ti no te interesa.

-claro que me interesa, nos preocupamos por ti, te llamamos al celular varias veces, pero lo tienes apagado -me dicen mas enojado.

-ahí por favor Taiki, a ustedes solo les interesa que cante y toque la guitarra.

-cuando vas a entender que tu eres importante para nosotros Seiya, nos preocupamos por ti, eres nuestro hermano, además apuesto que andabas donde ella, ¿verdad?

-eso no te incumbe, si fui o no donde ella, es asunto mío.

-porque sigues buscándola, si te dijo claramente que no quería volver a verte.

Porque mi bombón no quiere verme, le dije que aun la amo, siempre que estuve con ella fui el hombre mas feliz del mundo, a excepción de ese día, recordar los ojos de pena de Serena me da impotencia por no poder volver en el tiempo y arreglarlo.

Estoy tan pendiente de mis pensamientos que no siento cuando llega Yaten con unas cervezas para festejar no se que.

-y tu ¿dónde estabas tarado?, te hemos tratado de contactar de hace mucho rato para festejar que Taiki se consiguió unas modelos para mi despedida de soltero.

-y tan pronto piensas hacer eso, si te casas en dos mes.

-y quien dijo que iba hacer mañana, la tenemos programada para dentro de dos semanas

-bueno, pero tomen ustedes yo no estoy de ánimos como para festejar, así que me voy a mi cuarto a dormir un poco y para variar tengo frio, este tiempo no mejora, por mi que fuera verano.

-tu siempre reclamas por todo Seiya -dice taiki tomando un sorbo de la cerveza que le paso Yaten

-y ¿que quieres que haga?, mi vida es un desastre, perdí a la persona que amo, mi carrera como solista esta por el suelo -le respondo enojado y alzando la voz a la vez.

-tu vida esta así solo porque tu quieres, y eso de perder a el amor de tu vida, nosotros no sabemos qué paso entre tú y Serena pero no puedes culparla de que te haya dejado de amar.

-ya me aburrí, me voy a mi cuarto.

Camino mi habitación, no puedo dejar de pensar en Serena, verla tan asustada en su cama, con las mejillas rosadas y sus ojos a punto de llorar, como odiaba cuando comenzaba a llorar, no soporto ver a una mujer así, menos a ella. Con este frio que hace mejor dormiré toda la tarde y dejare de pensar en todo, ojalas que se me ocurra alguna canción para presentarla en la boda

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¡Ah! Porque tengo que quedarme sola, y no se cocinar, son cerca de las nueve de la noche y afuera se corto la luz por el viento que está corriendo, llamaría a Darien para que venga a dormir acá, pero él tiene que hacer sus cosas y no quiero molestarlo.

Después de cinco intentos de poder hacerme un huevo revuelto, suena mi celular y ver quien era me lleno de alegría.

-hola mi amor, ¿como estas? -me dice una voz sensual a través del teléfono

- estoy mal -le digo con tristeza -Eh intentado cinco veces hacerme un huevo revuelto y no me resulta, se me quiebra en las manos, o la cascara cae a la sartén.

-oh princesa, se me olvido dejarte algo para cenar, si quieres voy a tu casa a prepararte algo –comenta preocupado.

-no te preocupes, tengo que acostumbrarme a ser autosuficiente y lograr preparar algo para comer mi amor. Y además no quiero molestarte haciéndote venir a prepararme una cena.

-pero si no me molestaría, sabes que me gusta cocinar y en especial si es para ti, ¿recuerdas cuando te hice hace unos años una torta hecha de galletas de chocolate?

-como olvidarla, el solo recordar se me hace agua la boca y también recuerdo que por tu culpa manche mi vestido floreado.

-¿te puedo contar algo princesa?

-sí, dime.

-recuerdo que cuando te vi con ese vestido, ahí parada junto al estanque en el patio trasero de mi casa, tenias una rosa roja entre tus manos y aun que te clavabas no decías nada, y también recuerdo que el viento hacia que tus coletas bailar en el aire

-¿cómo recuerdas todo eso? -le pregunto impresionada porque ni yo recuerdo ese día.

-no se, ahora se me vienen a la mente cosas pasadas que he hecho contigo y todas son lindas…

-¿en serio? Cuéntame alguna mas-le digo sonriendo al recordarlo dormir en la puerta de mi casa.

-mmm que más recuerdo… aquella ves que subimos un cerro para ver como se veía la casa de campo de la familia de Rei y comenzó a llover, pero al bajar corriendo me resbale y caí al barro y debido a eso me lastime un tobillo y tu a duras penas me llevaste devuelta a la casa.

-y eso no tiene nada de lindo darien, recuerdo que tuvieron que enyesarte y estuviste así durante un mes.

-si tiene algo de lindo mi amor, tu cuidaste de mi, tú eras pequeña comparada con mi estatura, teníamos cuanto...diez y quince años, y aun así te las arreglaste para llevarme de vuelta a la casa.

-sí, cuando llegamos nos retaron y a ti te llevaron de urgencia al hospital y no puede verte durante todo ese mes por qué me castigaron -le respondo desanimada recordando aquel peor mes de mi vida.

-bueno cambiando de tema, ¿terminaste de hacerte el huevo revuelto?

-eh, no pero comeré pan con margarina mejor, me aburrí de batallar con los huevos -le digo comenzando a reírme

-bueno, pero después que cenes, ve a la cama, duerme y para que mencionar con quien debes soñar.

-¿debo soñar con alguien? –pregunto sonriendo -yo que sepa no ha aparecido la persona que me conquiste como para soñar con él -digo para ver si me sigue el juego.

-mmm…entonces, como soy tu primito querido del alma, te pido que después de cenar, vayas a la cama y duermas soñando con angelitos, ya que tu eres el ángel más lindo que cayó a la tierra.

-uh Darien que andamos poeta hoy, pero bueno te hare caso pero en vez de soñar con ángeles, soñare con el hombre que me quita el aliento –diciendo esto corto la llamada impidiendo que el conteste.

Continuara…


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

Ya es viernes, son recién las diez de la mañana y se supone que hoy en la tarde llegan los papas de Serena y aun no logro que mi princesa me diga con quien fue que soñó el otro día, hemos almorzado juntos estos dos días, además le conté que posiblemente mi madre este viva, y que aun no sabemos más datos de ella a excepción de su nombre.

Me siento demasiado emocionado, pero a la vez inquieto, no se a que se debe que me mientan sobre mis padres, lo último que faltara fuera que eso del accidente es mentira, pero a los años me dieron a leer un artículo donde salía la noticia del accidente, recordarlo me llena los ojos de lagrimas…

-Darien ¿qué te sucede? -me hace volver a la tierra mi compañero Ichigo

-eh, no nada estaba pensando en lo que voy hacer hoy por la noche -le respondo rápidamente con lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-es que no se te notaba, tenias los ojos más tristes de lo común y en este corto tiempo que te conozco sé que no estás bien amigo.

-¿tanto se me notaba? -le pregunto extrañado.

-claro, tu eres de esas personas que donde va llena el ambiente de un aire especial, y tu mirada no tiene el mismo brillo como el que suele tener cuando miras a tu prima.

-¡¿A MI PRIMA?! -le pregunto sobresaltado y alzando la voz, y logrando que la gente que se encontraba en el restaurant me quedara mirando con cara rara ya que nos encontrábamos detrás de los mostradores de postres del restaurant

-claro, la niña que vino el otro día junto a ti, y ayer los vi en el parque, no es por ser entrometido en tu vida personal, pero estaban no era una situación que se da entre primos Darien –comenta pegándome codazos suaves en el brazo.

-¿a que te refieres? –pregunte nervioso y mirándolo horrorizado.

-eh bueno, los vi sentados en medio del lago y tu la estabas besando.

En el preciso momento en que me dice que nos vio besándonos, recordé lo que pasó ayer.

Flash back

_-ya darien, di que si –decía mi princesa con pucheros._

_-no –respondí cortante_

_-vamos, di que si, solo uno –insistía _

_-no cariño, vamos a llamar mucho la atención._

_-pero solo uno, di que si ya.-le digo haciendo mis pucheros que con él nunca fallan_

_-bueno pero solo uno ya.-respondo coquetamente acercándome a ella_

_No sé qué sucede conmigo que cada vez que beso sus labios, algo en mi interior quema y los besos pasan de ser un tanto inocentes, a un beso totalmente profundo con tal que termine atrayéndola a mí para poder besarla sintiendo su cálido cuerpo junto al mío._

Fin Flash Back.

-Ah fue en ese momento eh -le contesto a Ichigo que me mira riéndose.

-no te preocupes Darien, es normal tener una atracción entre primos, a mi me paso cuando era más chico con una prima lejana a la cual no veo hace como cinco años, y mírame ahora, con veinte y ocho años estoy dispuesto a tener una recaída.

-y ¿cómo se llama esa prima tuya, que tanto quieres tener una recaída? –pregunto sigo el juego de riéndome con él.

-Se llama Rukia, y lo único malo fue que mi familia se entero de lo nuestro y se opusieron y nos separaron -contesta desanimado.

-¿podrías guardar el secreto Ichigo?

-claro, puedes confiar en mí, además hacen bonita pareja

-gracias, ya pongámonos a servir los postres o sino el señor Takamura nos despedirá –le digo cambiando el tema y comenzando a repartir los postres en las mesas correspondientes.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Son las doce de la tarde y mi profesor de lenguaje esta más cansador que otros días, lamentablemente, las chicas ya salieron de clases y se fueron a sus casa y como Rei volvió por unos días por el asunto de la despedida de soltera de Mina, ahora tiene que estar con su novio Nicolás, quien como ella y yo muerta de sueño, queriendo estar al lado de mi Darien…voy a mandarle un mensaje para ver que está haciendo.

Tomo mi celular y comienzo a teclear.

_Hola cariño, ¿cómo amaneció el príncipe más bello de este mundo? Sabes estoy muy aburrida en clases, mi profesor no está pasando materia y no nos deja retirarnos, también me preguntaba si hoy a la hora de almuerzo vamos a mi casa, te tengo un regalo y eso te quiero mucho._

_Serena._

A los cinco minutos y gracias a dios había dejado el celular cerca de mi mano porque estaba comenzando a dormitar y Darien me responde

_Pues tu príncipe amaneció perfectamente mi princesita de la luna, pero también estoy un poco aburrido, hace dos horas estuvo muy ajetreado en la mañana pero ahora no hay casi nadie, y entonces te paso a buscar después de clases para que vayamos a tu casa a almorzar, ya mi amor te dejo, me están llamando, te amo _

_Darien._

Leer esa contestación, me hizo despertar de golpe y esperar con ánimos la hora de almuerzo, espero que ese regalito que le tengo le agrade, además hoy llegan mis papas en la noche y posiblemente sea la última vez que pueda besarlo libremente en mi casa.

En la hora de almuerzo, como salí antes de clases espere a mi Darien a las afueras de la universidad, divisarlo de lejos fue fácil, verlo caminar tan calmadamente y guapo como siempre con su característica chaqueta verde y su bléiser negro que le tapa un poco el cuello, lo hace verse más guapo y que me atraiga más de lo que me atrae.

Caminamos de la mano y conversando cualquier cosa que se nos venía en mente, pero nada más entrar y cerrar la puerta de mi casa, me abrazo por la cintura para atráeme mas a él, un solo rose de labios, nuestro beso se volvió más intenso.

Enrede mis brazos en su cuello para poder profundizar más el beso, pero siento que la puerta se abre de pronto y una voz muy familiar para ambos interrumpe.

-¡Que significa esto!

Continuara…..


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

-¡¿qué significa esto?!

El momento exacto que escuchamos una voz muy familiar para mi y para Darien, nos separamos de golpe y totalmente rojos.

-repito, ¿qué significa esto Serena?

-¡Papá, Mamá! –Exclamo impresionada y a la vez asustada -llegaron más temprano de lo que me dijeron ayer en la noche.

-señorita no me cambies el tema, y tu Darien que crees que le haces a mi princesa.

-bueno, esto hola Tio Kenji y Mama Ikuko -contesta nervioso ya que los dos nos estaban mirando enojados y impresionados por la situación en la que nos vieron -no sé cómo explicar lo de recién –agrega más nervioso aun y comenzando a tener el típico tic nervioso que tenía cuando era más pequeño que era tartamudear

-Serena acompáñame a la cocina -dice una mamá Ikuko con tono de reproche.

-pero mamá…

-nada de peros señorita y tu Kenji conversa con Darien.

Camino a la cocina, no logro escuchar nada de lo que mi papá le dice a Darien, a lo mejor le esta prohibiendo verme por el resto de nuestras vidas, no quiero que eso pase, ciento que las lágrimas caen por mi rostro y mi mamá me ve y me dice:

-pero mi amor ¿qué pasa?

-es que tú me vas a retar por lo de recién, tu rostro me lo dice.

-claro que no, estas sumamente equivocada, me hice la dura para asustarlos, tu padre y yo, teníamos la leve sospecha que entre tú y Darien había una atracción que se veía venir hace mucho tiempo, en las reuniones familiares siempre estaban juntos y solo faltaba que cada uno se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por el otro.

Mientras mi mama me explica que ya sabía que entre Darien y yo podría haber algo, las lagrimas que corrían por mi rostro ya no eran de miedo o pena, si no que eran de felicidad y alegría porque posiblemente podríamos vernos sin tener miedo de que digan mis padres, pero aun existe el rechazo de familia y de los amigos nuestros.

-pero ¿por qué se hicieron los tan duros cuando nos vieron besándonos? le pregunto ya un poco más calmada.

-los vimos de lejos camino a casa, se veían muy felices caminando de la mano y tu mi niña tenias la misma mirada de serenidad que solías tener de pequeña cuando lo veías llegar en nuestras juntas. Además nada más verlos, le dije a tu padre que como llegábamos de improvisto darles un pequeño susto, para ver como reaccionaban pero no esperábamos que Darien empezara a tartamudear como cuando era niño -contesto comenzando a reír.

-mamá no te rías, el otro día me conto que le costó mucho dejar de tartamudear y ahora volvió hacerlo, siento que me va a odiar por eso –digo desanimada ya que cuando lo mencionó se enojo bastante y me costó mucho que se relajara

-como te va a odiar, el con solo mirarte, da a demostrar cuanto te quiere, así que vamos a ver que tu padre no lo esté regañando.

Cuando llegamos donde ellos, Darien me mira y solo me dedica una sonrisa esplendorosa que me transmitió confianza, en vez de ir a sentare al lado de mi padre me dirijo automáticamente a su lado para darle la mano y darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-bueno chicos partiendo por el principio, nosotros sospechábamos desde un principio que entre ustedes podría haber algo –comienza a decir mi padre –y tienen nuestro permiso para poder disfrutar de su amor, pero con una condición.

-¿cuál? -preguntamos darien y yo a la vez.

-que sean muy cuidadosos, al momento de andar por ahí juntos, recuerden que los demás pueden empezar a hablar mal de ustedes ya que una relación entre primos no es muy bien vista -contesto esta vez mi madre que se encontraba sentada a un lado de mi padre.

-muchas gracias mamá y papá no saben cómo se los agradezco -digo comenzando a llorar y Darien aprieta mi mano dándome su apoyo y mirándome muy feliz.

-tíos se los agradezco muchísimo su aprobación y me comprometo a hacer muy feliz a mi princesa.

-lo sabemos Darien, llevas haciéndola feliz desde mucho tiempo –dice mi papa con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, para luego agregar mirando a mi madre -nosotros los dejamos solos por ahora, el viaje fue agotador y yo como tu madre Serena, queremos descansar.

Como era viernes yo no tenía clases en la tarde pero Darien debía volver a trabajar a las cuatro, almorzamos lo más felices del mundo ya que por el momento podríamos disfrutar de nuestro amor sin miedo alguno de que mis padres se enojaran.

-princesa, nos sabes cuánto te amo –me dice cariñosamente.

-no creo que tanto como yo a ti, además ahora mis padres aceptaron que puedo estar contigo –dije feliz –a lo mejor puedes traer a Luna unos días a vivir conmigo y tu dormir acá.

-no será muy apresurado eso amor mío –dice colocándose rojo.

-¿tú crees? –pregunto extrañada-

-no, es que igual prefiero que sigamos viéndonos como siempre y con el tiempo pensaremos si vengo a pasar algunas noches contigo o tu vas a mi apartamento –responde coquetamente y depositando muchos besos alrededor de mi rostro y llegando finalmente a mis labios para darme un beso apasionado. 

Cuando voy camino a cumplir mi último turno de la semana, a lo lejos diviso una cabellera castaña un poco conocida para mí y a un hombre alto y bronceado.

Al acercarme me doy cuenta que era nada más y nada menos que Ann.

-asi que ya estas de vuelta

-¿eh? Hola darien, ¿como estas? -me dice al verme de repente y tirándose a mis brazos como solía acostumbrar.

-bien y tu, por lo visto conseguiste el bronceado que tanto querías.-respondo haciendo que se de una vuelta para que modelo.

-sí, estoy feliz por los resultados, déjame presentarte a Kai, cariño ven necesito que conozcas al famoso Darien –le dice a un chico alto que estaba mirando una estantería de ropa primaveral.

El muchacho se ve de mi mismo porte pero más moreno, tiene buen aspecto físico y su pelo brilla con el poco sol que logra traspasar las nubes.

-hola mucho gusto, soy Kai Miyagusuki –me dice el joven sonriendo y extendiendo su mano.

-igualmente Kai, me llamo Darien Chiba –respondo de igual manera.

-Darien menos mal que te encontramos íbamos camino a tu departamento para darte esto –dice mostrándome un sobre con mi nombre.

-¿qué es esto?

-me lo dio Kaname nada más llegar, son los resultados de su investigación.

-y ¿tu viste los resultados ya?

-sí y si yo me sorprendí, bueno tú te desmallaras.

Tomo el sobre muy impaciente y al momento de abrirlo comienzo a leer y al momento de llegar a la mitad del documento quedo mirando a Ann como a Kai.

-¿pero qué significa esto?

Continuara …..


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

Luego de que Darien se fuera a cumplir el último turno, me dirigí a mi cuarto a descansar un poco, pero en lo que paso por la puerta del cuarto de mis padres escucho el nombre de Darien y me detuve a escuchar….

-Kenji, ¿tú crees que estuvo correcto aceptar la relación de los chicos?

-mmm ahora que lo pienso, puede que nos equivocamos, se los puse muy fácil, además todos saben que son primos de sangre, pero en nuestra familia somos pocos los que sabemos cuál es la verdad.

-si lo sé cariño, pero Darien no debe descubrirla por nada en el mundo, nos odiaría y no nos perdonaría haberle mentido durante toda su vida, además le prometimos a Mikoto que guardaríamos el secreto….

Esto no puede ser, ¿qué verdad saben mis padres que mi Darien no debe enterarse?, entro preocupada y algo curiosa y pregunto:

-¿qué es lo que darien no debe enterarse?

-¡Serena!, ¿Qué haces ahí? –me dice mi madre totalmente pálida y asustada.

-respóndame, ¿qué es lo que no debe enterarse?

_En un lugar del centro de la ciudad_

-¿Como es esto que mis padres están vivos? –pregunto aturdido.

-así es Darien, tus padres no murieron, por lo que averiguarnos solo perdieron la memoria y al momento de llevarlos al hospital ellos no recordaron que tenían un hijo, y por lo que también investigaron, tu madrastra era la novia de juventud de tu padre, y por alguna razón ella también iba en el auto…

Ya no siento la voz de Ann, mi mente está comenzando a dar vueltas, todo lo que creía saber de mis verdaderos padres puede ser mentira, pero las noticias de los periódicos…todo donde sale la noticia del accidente, ¿porque me mintieron?, ¿porque me hicieron creer eso?, mi madrastra, mis tíos…toda la familia tiene que saber algo...siento que tengo nauseas, mi cuerpo de la nada comenzó a sentirse pesado y mi vista se comenzó a nublar, un grito desesperado por parte de Ann y de Kai es lo único que escuche antes de que no sintiera nada.

_Casa tsukino_

-explíquenme, ¿qué es lo que darien no debe enterarse papas?

-Serena esto no te incumbe –me responde mi padre muy furioso -además sabes que es mala educación andar escuchando detrás de las puertas -continuo regañándome mi madre.

-yo no estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta, solo iba pasando y si me incumbe, Darien es mi novio, y además mi primo, siempre lo eh apoyado inclusive lo escucho cuando me cuenta lo de su investigación.

-¿qué investigación Serena? -mi padre pregunta poniéndose de pie y acercándose a mí.

-Darien está investigando sus orígenes desde hace un tiempo y descubrió que posiblemente su verdadera madre viva a las afueras de Jumbai.

-entonces Darien ya debe haberse enterado que Armando y Mitsuki están vivos.

-¿mis tíos están vivos? -pregunto impresionada

-cariño ellos no son tus tíos –responden a la vez mis padres un poco desanimados.

_En algún lugar con Darien_

Todo está muy oscuro, mi cabeza me duele mucho, es como si me hubiera golpeado muy fuerte la frene, lo único que recuerdo es que estaba con Ann y Kai a unas cuadras de donde trabajo y me entrego los resultados de la investigación de Kaname…! MIS PADRES ESTAN VIVOS! Digo en un grito levantándome de la cama… ¿cama?, pero ¿cómo llegue a mi departamento?

Levantándome un poco mareado me dirijo a la sala y puedo ver a Ann junto a Kai viendo televisión y cuando me ven…

-Darien gracias a dios que despertaste -dice un Ann totalmente preocupada y tocándome la frente para chequear le bulto que se formo no sé por qué.

-pero ¿que paso?, porque estamos en mi departamento si hace poco estaba camino a mi trabajo.

-Darien, llevas cinco horas inconsciente -responde mi pregunta Kai que había apagado a televisión.

-deja contarte lo que paso Darien.

**Flash Back**

-… aquella mujer que se llamaba Mistuki Shild, también está casada con un hombre que tiene tu apellido…

-por lo que me ha contado Ann, llevas un buen tiempo investigando tu pasado y no tenías resultados….-comentaba Kai

-Darien, ¿qué te sucede?...! Darien!

En ese justo momento el cuerpo de Darien cae inconsciente al suelo, y golpeándose la cabeza con el pavimento y rompiéndose la ceja…

**Fin Flash Back **

-luego de que te golpearas, con Kai te trajimos a duras penas a tu departamento, te desmallaste de la nada, aparte que comenzaste a hiperventilar.

-gracias por todo chicos -digo abrazando a Ann y luego estrechando la mano de Kai -si no fuera por ustedes y hubiera leído el sobre donde trabajo, a lo más seguro que me desmallara ahí mismo.

-no seas tonto y no pienses cosas malas Darien, ya nosotros nos retiramos, recuerda que si necesitas algo llámame.

Luego de que Ann y Kai se retiraran, dejándome solo con mis pensamientos corriendo a mil por hora, recordé que debía llamar a mi princesa para contarle las nuevas noticias, pero cuando voy a marcarle, el timbre de mi departamento sonó…justo al abrir la puerta me llevo la grata sorpresa que eran…

Continuara….


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20

Luego de que Ann y Kai se retiraran, dejándome solo con mis pensamientos corriendo a mil por hora, recordé que debía llamar a mi princesa para contarle las nuevas noticias, pero cuando voy a marcarle, el timbre de mi departamento sonó…justo al abrir la puerta me llevo la grata sorpresa que eran Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y la pequeña Hotaru….

-Darien, te vinimos a ver porque escuchamos que te desmayaste en la calle, ¿te encuentras bien? -me pregunta una preocupada Michiru.

-solo vinimos a verte para asegurarnos como te encontrabas -agrega Haruka que se encontraba abrazando por atrás a Michiru.

-descuiden chicas, estoy bien, no me paso nada -digo con una sonrisa.

-estoy contenta de que estés bien Darien, desde que nos hicimos amigos en el colegio, nos hemos preocupado por ti, eres una gran persona, te queremos como un hermano -me dice Setsuna.

-y ¿como está la Srta. Serena? -pregunta amablemente la pequeña Hotaru.

-ella está muy bien, peque mía -digo tomándola en brazo y dándole un besito en la mejilla

Hotaru tan solo tiene cinco añitos, es una niña adoptada por Haruka y Michiru, es o era hija de una pareja amiga de ellas, ellos murieron en el derrumbe de un edificio en otra ciudad, y como era deseo de ellos, Haruka y Michiru la adoptaron, con ayuda de Setsuna, la educan y enseñan los valores de la vida…

-que bueno -dice Haruka -echo de menos a cabeza de bombón

-oigan ahora que mencionaron a Serena, tengo algo importante que contarles chicas -digo colocándome un poco serio y sentándome en el sillón aun con Hotaru en brazos

-¿qué es lo que sucede? -pregunta Setsuna al instante.

-es que con Serena nos pusimos de novios hace unas horas.

-Te felicito Darien -me dice Haruka con una sonrisa en el rostro, ella era una de las pocas personas que se fijaba en mi comportamiento con Serena –pero ustedes son primos - agrego rápidamente.

-eso a mí no me importa

-yo estoy de acuerdo con tu relación Darien, ya que al fin y al cabo es tu decisión -me contesta Michiru

-además tenemos el permiso de sus padres, pero conozco a mi tio Kenji y me parece sospechoso que nos haya aceptado la relación, ya que no dejaría que Serena tenga novio y mucho menos que el novio sea un primo.

-mmm suena raro lo que acabas de decir, pero ya vamos al grano, explícanos cual fue la razón por la cual te desmayaste en la calle -dice Haruka

-bueno, yo eh estado haciendo una investigación sobre mi verdadera familia, recuerdan que les conté que yo solo soy adoptado por Mikoto, bueno, junto con un investigador privado de Ann, averiguamos en muchos hospitales y hasta hoy recibí la noticia de que mis padres no están muertos, sino que vivos y viven a las afuera de la ciudad y me bajo la presión y por eso me desmaye -les explico todo lo sucedido.

-pero ¿estás seguro que ellos estén vivos?, puede que sea mentira Darien -me dice Setsuna impresionada

-estoy seguro, además yo fui a uno de los hospitales y Kaname, así se llama el que nos ayuda, encontró unos certificados de nacimiento donde sale mi nombre completo y el de mi verdadera madre.

Después de contarles todo acerca de lo que eh estado investigando, se marcharon ya pasada la media noche, era un poco tarde como para llamar a mi princesa y además aun me duele un poco la cabeza debido al golpe que me di.

Luego de pasar una grata noche, tanto darien como serena, durmieron felices pensando que ya tenían el permiso de los padres de ella para andar de novios, pero cada uno de ellos tenía cosas que contar….

**Casa Tsukino**

-odio mentirle a Darien pero le prometí a mis padres que no le contaría nada sobre lo que me entere anoche - digo en voz alta recordando lo que dijeron en la noche

**Flash Back**

-cariño, por favor no le digas nada a Darien de que sabes que sus papas nunca murieron.

-pero ¿por qué papa?, el debe saber la verdad

-si sabemos que el debe saber la verdad, pero eso es trabajo de Mikoto, él debe encararla a ella por mentirle -me contesta esta vez mi madre

-pero Darien nos va a odiar igual, se enojara conmigo, hubiera preferido no saber nada -las lagrimas comienzan a recorrer mi rostro caigo al piso de rodillas llorando por la pena que está invadiendo mi pecho.

-mi niña por favor solo prométenos que no le contaras nada a Darien por el momento –me pide suplicante mi padre que corrió a abrazarme.

-pero odio mentirle, no creo que pueda soportar

-cariño, sabemos que lo quieres mucho pero por favor guarda el secreto -dice mi madre suplicante

**Fin Flash Back**

-mi príncipe me odiara cuando sepa que lo voy a engañar diciéndole que no se nada.

-¡Serena ya levántate a desayunar! -me grita mi madre desde la cocina.

-si ya voy -contesto mas desanimada de costumbre, además no eh sabido nada de Darien desde que se fue a cumplir con su turno, y anoche me quede dormida llorando y no pude llamarlo…

Durante todo el día no eh sabido de Darien, es como si se lo comiera la tierra, no me ah llamado ni mandando algún mensaje de texto, para que decir si se ha conectado, lo llamo pero su teléfono suena apagado, lo extraño mucho.

-mamá ¿puedo ir a ver a Darien a su departamento? -le pregunto nada mas entrar a la cocina.

-claro Serena, pero ve con cuidado y vuelve temprano

-si, gracias, vuelvo pronto -digo feliz dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Voy camino a ver a mi príncipe tengo que pasar por el parque, y en el centro de este logro divisar a Seiya, quiero esconderme, no quiero verlo, pero lamentablemente el me ve y se me acerca rápidamente.

-hola bombon, ¿como estas? –pregunta sonriéndome.

-hola Seiya, estoy bien pero lamentablemente me tengo que ir -quiero alejarme de él lo más rápido posible.

-pero Serena, necesito que hablemos, para explicarte lo sucedido.

-no quiero saber nada Seiya, lo que paso, ya paso, es pasado, si me permites me tengo que ir.

-Serena por favor -me dice tomándome del brazo fuertemente.

-suéltame por favor, me haces daño -comento amenazando para llorar.

-mi corazón, yo no quiero hacerte daño solo quiero hablar contigo, te necesito a mi lado, tu eres la fuente de mi inspiración, yo aun te amo.-me dice cariñosamente dejando de forcejear y abrazándome -además fui un idiota en dejarte ir.

-por favor Seiya, necesito irme, si quieres otro día conversamos pero me tengo que ir -tengo mi cabeza apoyada sobre su camisa, y el aroma que emana es embriagante, es el mismo aroma que usaba cuando éramos novios -que te parece el próximo viernes...

No alcance a terminar lo que iba a decirle porque me sorprendió con un beso suave pero apasionado, me odio a mi misma por que le estoy respondiendo, me estoy dejando llevar por la suavidad de sus labios y se me viene a la mente la imagen de los preciosos ojos azul profundo de Darien…

-no, esto no puede volver a suceder Seiya -me separo de él para mirarlo a los ojos.

-pero…

-Seiya lo siento mucho, otro día hablamos.

Cuando me doy la vuelta para dirigirme al departamento de mi novio, me sorprendo al verlo parado con una rosa de tallo largo en sus manos…

-¡Darien! ¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunto sorprendida y asustada a la ves

-iba a darte una sorpresa pero creo que el sorprendido soy yo -me responde enojado

-Darien puedo explicarlo.

-no quiero ninguna explicación, lo que acabo de ver me da a entender que todo lo que me decías era mentira.

- claro Darien fue un mal entendido -habla esta vez Seiya que aun permanecía de pie atrás de mi.

- tú no te metas idiota, es un asunto entre Serena y yo, sabes algo porque no nos dejas solos que no quiero ver ni escuchar tu estúpida voz -responde con enojo.

-entonces como tu primo quiere que me marche lo hare, mi bombón, nos vemos el viernes –dice Seiya dándome vuelta y deposita un beso cortito en mis labios para luego marcharme corriendo del lugar.

-¿porque me haces esto?, no llevamos ni un día de novios oficiales y ya me estas engañando con tu ex –me dice sin mirarme -me siento como un idiota con esta rosa que compre para ti en la mano y viendo cómo te besas con ese mal nacido.

-lo siento Darien, iba camino a verte, no te llame anoche y tu tampoco me llamaste, me preocupe por ti, y por eso te iba a ver, pero Seiya se interpuso en mi camino y viste lo que sucedió -respondo con mis ojos llorosos, me siento una basura, como pude ser tan débil, Darien es el primo y novio más maravilloso que puede existir en este mundo y yo engañándolo.

-Serena esto no puede seguir así, me decepcionas, sabes yo quería decirle a todo el mundo que estábamos de novios, quería ser feliz a tu lado, pero ahora no voy hacer nada, no vale la pena – me da la espalda -lamento todo lo sucedido, aun te amo, pero verte besando a ese idiota bueno para nada, me rompió el corazón y mandaste todas mis ilusiones a la basura.

-pero Darien, lo siento mucho, me pillo desprevenida, sabes que te amo, que todo lo que te he dicho es verdad, que vienen desde el fondo de mi corazón, esto es tuyo -colocando mi mano en mi corazón –siempre ha sido tuyo, por favor no me dejes -las lagrimas ya recorren mi rostro y el ambiente se puso más frio, siento que mi pecho se desgarra al ver el rostro de dolor de Darien, y logro divisar pequeñas lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, y la culpable soy yo.

-toma esto era para ti – me tira la preciosa rosa de tallo largo que había comprado para mí -que estés bien, y por favor no me llames, no quiero saber nada de ti -dice y mi corazón hecho añicos.

-Darien, por favor, no te marches, yo te amo, ¡Darien! – grite con todas mis fuerzas y caí de rodillas llorando, viendo como mi felicidad se marchaba sin mirar atrás, lo único que me queda de él, es la rosa que abrazo con desesperación. La gente que pasa por ahí solo me ve llorando pero no se acercan para preguntarme que me pasa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me aleje de ahí lo más pronto que pude, me partía el corazón verla llorar, pero no podía perdonar eso, no llevábamos ni un día de novios con permiso y me engaño, me siento un idiota, lo más seguro es que en este corto tiempo continuaba viéndose con él mientras que yo…mientras que yo... ya no puedo más entre a un callejón y me apoye en un miro a llorar como un niño, hace años que no llorara de esta manera, siento que el aire se me va pero continuo respirando.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Han pasado dos semanas desde que vi por última vez a Darien en el parque, lo llamo para ver si puedo escuchar su voz, pero solo suena la contestadora y cambio la grabación solo suena una voz de mujer que habla como computadora.

A mis padres tuve que contarle lo que paso, ya que después de un rato llorando en medio de ese parque que me trae tantos recuerdos lindos, paso mi vecina y me trajo a duras penas a casa.

Las chicas no sabían nada de la relación, así que les mentí diciendo que tuve una discusión con Darien, las típicas que solíamos tener más pequeños, ellas me dan todo su apoyo, dicen que se nos pasara y volveremos hablar, pero yo sé que no es así, cuando Darien se enoja, es muy difícil que perdone, y a mí no me perdonara.

Los días en la universidad son cada vez más deprimente, veo mis hojas anteriormente escritas y en cada una de ella hay escrito "_serena ama a Darien"_ fue un poco infantil de mi parte pero lo amaba…varias veces Amy como Lita me encontraban llorando en los baños, también me han acompañado a vomitar, si como acabo de decir, a vomitar, tiene que ser porque como no eh andado con ánimos y deprimida, no almuerzo lo suficiente y mi cuerpo se siente débil, además siento que me enfermare…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hace dos semanas que me siento el hombre más miserable de este mundo, mi departamento es un desastre, botellas de whisky, latas de cerveza esparcidas por todos lados, unos pocos vidrios de los vasos que tiraba mientras me daba un ataque de histeria por los sucedido con Serena, la amo tanto, extraño sentirla entre mis brazos, sentir su calor, el sabor de sus labios y escuchar su dulce sonrisa, pero me traiciono, no puedo perdonar eso, pero me siento vacio, me eh descuidado hasta con mi aspecto, mi barba a crecido un poco, tengo ojeras, mis ojos que solían ser azul profundo, ahora mi mirada se encuentran sin vida, es como si el brillo que solían tener se apagara.

Me volveré loco, el único que sabe lo que paso es Andrew, me vio llorando como un niño en aquel callejón, dice que me diviso a lo lejos cuando el venia del Crown, y le agradecí que me trajera a mi departamento, le conté lo que paso en el parque pero no dijo nada, solo me escucho mientras yo me desahogaba, me ha regañado varias veces ya que me tengo muy descuidado, y paso todo el día encerrado en mi departamento, hasta luna se ha dado cuenta que ando triste, se me acerca a ronronear cada vez que lloro, por lo menos ella no se aleja de mi.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hoy es viernes, por ende es la despedida de soltera de Mina, no tengo muchos ánimos de participar pero como soy una de las cinco senshis, así nos hacemos llamar, y tengo que estar presente si o si, pero no tengo muchos ánimos, extraño mucho a Darien, pase a verlo al restaurant pero me dijeron que presento una licencia hace días, y que aun que lo llaman para saber de él, no responde su teléfono, quisiera ir a verlo, pero me dijo que no quería saber nada de mí.

-ahí Serena despierta, no queremos verte con esa cara en la noche –me dice Lita pegándome un codazo.

-ah lo siento, estaba con la mente en la luna -respondo desanimada

-no me digas que aun estas así por lo sucedido con Darien -pregunta Amy mientras probaba su limonada.

-esto, bueno si en parte, pero la mayor causa de esto es que me fue mal en un examen -miento rotundamente, ya que la causa de mi ánimo es la ausencia de mi príncipe.

-ya Serena, es solo una nota, tienes que divertirte -dice Mina que mira la hora y agrega -chicas vámonos al bar donde es mi despedida de soltera -grita feliz

La noche estaba fresca, las chicas gritaron, tomaron y disfrutaron como locas el evento que tenían preparado para Mina, trate de mostrar mi mejor cara, pero uno de los vedetos que había me recordó a Darien y termine llorando un poco, gracias a dios nadie se dio cuenta.

Cuando era un poco tarde tenía pensado dirigirme a casa hasta que choque con alguien a las afuera del bar y eran nada más y nada menos que…

Continuara…


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21

La noche estaba fresca, las chicas gritaron, tomaron y disfrutaron como locas el evento que tenían preparado para Mina, trate de mostrar mi mejor cara, pero uno de los vedettos que había me recordó a darien y termine llorando un poco, gracias a dios nadie se dio cuenta.

Ya cuando era un poco tarde tenía pensado dirigirme a casa hasta que choque con alguien a las afuera del bar y eran nada más y nada menos que…

-ah pero si eres tu serena…

Reconocí la voz al instante, levanto la mirada, y me encuentro con los ojos de la persona que me ha quitado el aliento por años y que hace unas semanas me decía que me amaba, estaba muy distinto, más delgado, sus ojos no tenían ese brillo que lograba divisar su alma, tenía el pelo ligeramente más largo y su barba un poco crecida, como si no se hubiera afeitado en semanas.

-¡darien! -logro pronunciar antes de abrazarlo, pero él me separa casi al instante.

-¿qué andas haciendo por estos lugares tan tarde? -me pregunta un poco enojado y esquivando mi mirada.

-este bueno, me encontraba en la despedida de soltera de Mina, pero comencé a sentirme mal así que me iba a casa -le respondo un poco cavis baja por su reacción tan fría y por el clima se me escaba un pequeño estornudo.

-¿tan tarde?, Serena ¡son las cinco de la madrugada!, además está comenzando a llover -me dice un poco irritado -Así que vete a casa rápido.

-si lo sé que es tarde, por eso me voy a mi casa, y además…

No alcanzo a pronunciar nada ya que tuve un ligero mareo y estuve a punto de caer si no fuera porque Darien me tomo entre sus brazos, cuanto echaba de menos esta sensación, aun me transmite calidez y protección, su aroma sigue siendo embriagante, pese a que tiene ligeros cambios físicos, sigue igual de guapo como siempre.

-serena ¿te encuentras bien? –Pregunta preocupado para luego agregar -por dios princesa estas ardiendo, deja llevarte al hospital.

-no es nada…-le digo débil mente para luego sentir que todo a mi alrededor se volvía negro.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No eh podido dormir bien desde haces días, miro la hora, son recién las cinco menos quince, decidí salir a caminar por los alrededores, para ver el amanecer, aun que aun falta un poco para que ocurra…

Camine solo dos cuadras cuando a lo lejos divise dos coletas rubias muy familiares para mí, se encontraba a las afueras de un club, conversaba con alguien, pero esa persona se entro al instante, creo que por instinto comencé a caminar más rápido, y cuando me di cuenta que ya la tenía en frente y entre mis brazos desmallada.

El clima estaba colocándose muy feo, la lluvia que comenzó a ser ligera, a los cinco minutos era al igual que una tormenta, nos encontrábamos muy empapados cuando llegamos al hospital más cercano, la fiebre que tenia era muy alta y no reaccionaba…

La atendieron en urgencias rápidamente y luego de examinarla una enfermera se me acercó

-usted ¿qué parentesco tiene con la paciente? -me pregunta mientras completaba la ficha médica con los datos del carnet de identidad que Serena tenía en su carterita.

-soy el novio -le respondo con un poco de inseguridad, ya que recordé cuando beso a ese mal nacido de Seiya -¿qué es lo que tiene serena?

-bueno hasta el momento le estamos inyectando suero, se encuentra muy débil y por un examen rápido, salió que puede ser debido a la pequeña anemia que padece.

-¿ANEMIA? –pregunto impresionado y levantando la voz, logrando que las pocas personas que se encontraban ahí me observaran.

-sí, puede ser que su novia no se ha alimentado como de ser, además tiene un poco de estrés y creo que en unos días más van a estar listo el resto de los exámenes que le hicimos.

-donde estudia está sometida a mucho estrés y se esfuerza mucho para aprender lo que necesita -miento para seguirle el juego, ya que no se de ella hace dos semanas.

-bueno señor…¿cuál es su nombre?

-Darien…mi nombre es Darien Chiba.

-bueno joven Darien, su novia cuando sea dada de alta, debe de tener sumo cuidado, y vigilar que se alimente bien, además tomar los medicamentos que le dará el doctor en unos momentos.

-está bien, ¿puedo pasar a verla?

-claro, se encuentra un poco adormilada, está en la sala dos.

Mientas la enfermera me llevaba a donde se encontraba Serena, sentía muy cuerpo más ligero, como si le hubieran sacado una carga muy pesada…

Cuando llegue a la sala dos, vi a mi princesa, se encontraba semi-despierta, me dedico una mirada tierna y dulce pero a la vez parecía que sus ojos estaban por cerrarse en cualquier momento, me acerque a ella al escucharla pronunciar mi nombre…

-D..Da..Darien –susurra con dificultad.

-¿Cómo te siente? -le pregunte con un tono serio y tocando su frente que se encontraba un poco aprerlada por el calor que emana debido a la fiebre.

-es...estoy bien -responde haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse despierta.

-ah que bueno -le respondo fingiendo no estar desechó por verla así, simulo seriedad y dureza, mi mente está procesando mil cosas, a quien engaño me moría por besarla, sentir sus dulces labios unidos a los míos, poder tenerla entre mis brazos y impregnarme ese aroma a rosas que siempre me ha vuelto loco, pero también me da una impotencia al recordad como le correspondió el besos a ese mal nacido…

-por…por fav..por favor no me trates así –me dice mirándome con muchas tristeza -no me trates tan fríamente -sus ojos ya no están como antes, están sin vida.

-yo no creo que te este tratando de mala manera ¿no lo crees? Después de todo no somos nada -me duele, no me parte el corazón verla así, perdóname por lo que voy hacer, el único medio que veo para que te alejes de mi y no suframos mas, es que me odies, será mejor que me aleje de ti mi princesa y por más que me duela no te voy a volver a ver nunca más.

-pero porque dices…no es así, nosotros…-dice eso, eh intento contener el llanto mientras le doy la espalda.

-no hay un nosotros, entiéndelo esos termino antes de que siquiera empezara…y además es hora de que me vaya -la interrumpí mostrando total seriedad en mi voz.

-pero Darien…-suplica

-no te preocupes les di el numero de tu casa para que informe a tus padres donde te encuentras.

Intenta levantarse de la camilla, quiero detener que se levante, pero mi orgullo no me deja, cae al suelo y esta vez, no la atrapo como a las afuera del club.

-por favor Darien no te vayas, te lo suplico –sus lagrimas recorren sin parar su rostro, mi cuerpo no me responde, me quedo parado mirándola lo más fríamente que puedo.

De repente una de las enfermeras que nos recibieron apareció y se acerco a ella para levantarla, entonces comencé a alejarme, dejando a mi princesa hecha un mar de lágrimas.

::::::::::::::::::::::

Las palabras frívolas de Darien me partían el alma, verlo tan descuidado, decaído, me daban a demostrar que lo estaba pasando mal al igual que yo, me dolió profundamente caer y que no se inmutara en ayudarme a levantar, con la ayuda de una enfermera volví a la cama.

Cuando logre divisar que Darien se alejaba comencé a exasperarme, me levanto una vez mas y encontré fuerzas de la nada y trate de correr lo más rápido que pude para alcanzarlo, pero en un intento desesperado, caí nuevamente al suelo, entonces otra enfermera me ayudo a colocarme de pie nuevamente, pero no dejo que saliera corriendo, entonces como se lo impedía, comencé a gritar el nombre de el único hombre al que eh amado en esta vida.

-¡DARIEN!, ¡DARIEN!, ¡POR FAVOR! –Grite lo más fuerte que pude -¡te lo suplico, no te vayas! - susurre para luego agregar -no me dejes…SOLA! -dije en un grito desgarrador, mi alma se destrozo en ese momento.

Las enfermeras ya no podían conmigo, ya que empecé a hacer lo imposible para que me soltaran para ir tras Darien, así que me inyectaron un tranquilizante que hizo efecto al instante ya que de desvanecí

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me encontraba en la encontraba en la entrada de la sala de urgencias, podía escuchar los gritos desesperados de su princesa, me destrozaba el alma escuchar como me llamaba, quería perdonarla, estrecharla entres sus brazos pero ya había tomado una decisión, entonces susurro.

-lo siento princesa, este fue el adiós…por más que me duela decirlo, espero no volverte a ver nunca más...- y comencé a llorar nuevamente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Desperté mas cansada que de costumbre, el sonido de la alarma avisándome que debía tomarme las vitaminas a las seis de la mañana me saca de mis casillas y lo lanzo lejos para poder seguir durmiendo, pero a mi mente se me viene lo que me dijo mi mamá cuando llego la sala de urgencias hace una semana..

Flash back

-¿donde se encuentra mi niña?, ¿dónde está mi Serena? -escucho a lo lejos la voz de mi madre preguntando por mí.

-usted debe ser la madre de la señorita Tsukino -le responde la enfermera.

-así es y yo soy su padre… soy Kenji Tsukino, me podría explicar ¿que es lo que le sucedió a mi hija?

-bueno su hija llego con un cuadro de fiebre muy alta, además padece de un cuadro de estrés moderado y en uno de los exámenes que le hicimos nada más llegar le encontramos una pequeña anemia que debe ser tratada con sumo cuidado…

Ya me encontraba un poco mas despierta cuando mi madre entro llorando a mi cuarto, y corriendo abrazarme

-por favor Serena, mi pequeña, dime que te encuentras bien

-si mamá, ahora me encuentro mejor que hace un rato -le respondo dedicándole una suave sonrisa.

-Serena -me dice mi padre con voz seria, me recordó el tono de voz que ocupo Darien para dirigirse a mi mientras conversábamos y sentí que mis ojos iban a comenzar a llenar de lagrimas, pero me resistí y me dije que no lloraría.

-si papa ¿qué pasa? -le pregunto mientras trato de acomodarme en la camilla.

-por favor hija, cuida mas de ti misma, desde lo que paso con Darien hace unas semanas, no eres la misma -me dice hacer corriendo ah abrazarme con fuerza y sintiendo como humedecía mi hombro.

-pero papá, no te pongas así, si es culpa mía el no comer por estudiar y pasarme las noches con insomnio.

-no mi conejito, la culpa fue nuestra desde el principio, te contamos la verdad sobre Darien y luego tuvieron la pelea que los separo y eso fue mucha carga para ti.

-Serena, cuando llegamos a casa, me encargare personalmente de que te tomes todos tus medicamentos ¿me escuchaste? -me dice mi madre totalmente seria

Fin Flash back

"cuando_ llegamos a casa, me encargare personalmente de que te tomes todos tus medicamentos ¿me escuchaste?"_ ,recordé sus palabras .

No es por ser mal agradecida, pero solo me da la merienda del día y yo me tengo que acordar de mis remedios por la noche, si no es por las alarmas se me olvida todo.

Ahora si qué extraño de sobre manera a Darien, me trato tan fríamente, todo lo que nos paso fue mi culpa, no debí corresponderle el beso a Seiya… ayer llame a mi querida amiga Haruka, la conocí gracias a Darien ya que son amigos desde hace años, para preguntarle por él, pero no sabe nada, dijo que fue a su departamento a ver qué tal estaba, pero se encontró que estaba vacío y pregunto a los vecinos y ellos no vieron nada.

Durante la tarde me la pase en mi cuarto, haciendo ejercicios de matemáticas y leyendo novelas de amor y de repente entra mi mamá para avisarme que alguien me espera en la sala…

Cuando llegue me entre con la sorpresa que era….

Continuara…


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22

Mi madre llego a mi cuarto para decirme que alguien me esperaba en la sala, pero al llegar me lleve la sorpresa que era la persona menos esperada…

-buenas tardes bombón -me dice dándose la vuelta

-Seiya, ¿por qué estás aquí? -le pregunto, nada más verlo y sentirme realmente incomoda con su presencia

-me entere por Yaten que estuviste enferma unos días, y me preocupe por ti cariño.

-bueno te lo agradezco mucho, pero Seiya, yo aun no me siento, muy bien que digamos –comente bajando la mirada y recordando todo lo sucedido.

-pero si te ves de maravilla –me dice por lo que me saca una sonrisa.

-Gracias, pero aun así no me siento a mi cien por ciento –le dije jugando con mis manos.

-bueno bombón, iré al grano de inmediato –dice colocándose totalmente serio.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-Serena, venía a pedirte perdón por lo sucedido hace unas semana, hubiera venido antes, pero me ocurrió un inconveniente y tuve que dejar la ciudad por unos días, llegue hoy, y mi hermano me conto lo que te paso.

-¿no comprendo? –le pregunto sentándome en unos de los sillones

-cuando te forcé a besarme, me deje llevar y te hice daño, y quería pedirte perdón por ello -dice acercándose a mi e ancándose para poder ver mi rostro más de cerca.

-¿que estas intentando Seiya? –pregunte esquivando la mirada.

- no es nada de lo que estas pensando bombón, solo quería estar más cerca de ti –comenta uniendo nuestras manos.

-no Seiya estoy cansada, será mejor que te vayas.

-está bien Serena, ¿te puedo pedir un favor? -me pregunta sonriendo mientas aun tiene nuestras manos unidas.

-depende del favor -le respondo divertida, ya que recordé cuando éramos novios y siempre que me pedía un favor yo le respondía de esa manera.

-podemos juntarnos en unos días, es que tengo que preparar la canción para la boda de mi hermano con Mina y tu eres mi fuente de inspiración, además no tengo pareja –dice bajando la voz al igual que un niño pequeño.

-está bien, pero nos juntaremos acá en casa, porque me sentiré mas cómoda y además tengo que tomarme los medicamentos para recuperar mis fuerzas.

-gracias bombón, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco –su cara cambio rotundamente, de un Seiya totalmente afligido a una relajado y feliz.

Luego de que Seiya se marchara quede más tranquila, durante los días siguientes el venia siempre puntual a las cinco de la tarde con su guitarra acústica a robarme un poco de inspiración, él solo se sentaba en una esquina de mi cuarto a hacer acordes y decir palabras que eran más balbuceos, conversamos de nuestras vidas, recordamos cuando éramos novios y menciono ese día…

-Serena sabes, quería pedirte perdón por aquel momento -dice cavis bajo y su voz es cada vez menos audible.

-no te preocupes Seiya, eso ya es pasado, además ahí que vivir el día a día y el pasado, es pasado pisado -le respondo mientras continuo leyendo mi libro de biología celular.

-pero Serena, me comporte como un idiota, no debí levantarte la mano, si, lo acepto, bebí mas de lo normal y no estaba en mis cinco sentidos, pero me siento un poco hombre, un bueno para nada, por favor perdóname -dice mientras se sienta a mi lado y esconde se rostro en mi regazo y comenzando a llorar como un niño.

-Seiya por favor no llores, te perdono, pero para serte sincera esa fue la razón por la cual me aleje de ti, me dabas miedo, sentía que volverías a golpearme, además ese día ya es pasado como te dije, todos cometemos errores, así que no te sientas mal.

Luego de eso estuvimos abrazados un buen rato, hasta que él se quedo dormido de tanto llorar, yo también me quede dormida y cuando desperté eran cerca de las diez de la noche, pero me di cuenta que me encontraba sola, en dos días más, era la boda de mi amiga y por lo menos ya estaba recuperando un poco el color de mi piel ya que estaba muy blanca y mis energías eran más que antes.

Luego de levantarme y lavarme el rostro me dirigí a la sala de mi casa ya que sentía bulla y estaba mi mamá viendo televisión con Sammy.

-mamá, ¿en qué momento se fue Seiya? –pregunto sentándome a su lado para regalonear un ratito.

-cariño, Seiya se marcho hace como una hora, me dijo que la canción estaba lista y te la dejo escrita en tu cuarto, además dijo que no vendría hasta el día de la boda, pero te pasara a buscar para ir juntos.

-hermana ¿volviste a tener una relación con él? –pregunta mi hermano sin dejar de mirar la televisión.

-no Sammy, no volvimos a ser novios, solo amigos.

-ah total no me importa -responde levantándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-tu como siempre, siendo pesado -le digo en un grito para que me escuche.

-Serena, cariño no lo tomes en cuenta, además recuerda que el no sabe que estuviste con Darien unos días…ups perdón, cariño no quise recordártelo –comenta tapándose la boca al instante.

-no te preocupes mamá, eso ya es pasado, además nadie sabe nada de él -respondo un poco desanimada y la imagen de un Darien sonriéndome con una rosa de tallo largo se me viene a la mente.

-cariño le prometí a tu padre no decirte nada, pero creo que debes saberlo –dice de pronto mi madre y tomando mi mano muy fuertemente.

-¿a que te refieres mamá?.

-tu padre llamo a tu tia Mikoto para ver si lograba sacarle información diciendo que quería saber de la familia, como no se mantenían en contacto por un tiempo…

-ya y… -la incité a que continuara.

-y se entero que Darien fue a pelear con ella al otro día que estuviste en el hospital, discutieron del porque le mintió sobre sus padres, diciéndole que estaban muerto y cosas por el estilo

-ahí por dios -digo tapándome la boca y sintiendo mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

-además creo que menciono que desaparecería y que nadie lo buscara.

-entonces fue por eso que su departamento estaba vacío –dije atónita y mi madre me dio un abrazo mientras yo comenzaba a llorar desesperadamente.

-tranquila mi niña, debes ser fuerte, además lo que está pasando con Darien, es culpa de tu tía, nosotros no tenemos nada que ver.

-lo sé mama, pero es que lo extraño mucho –susurre.

Luego que mi madre me contara todo eso, pasaron los días y llego el momento más emocionante para las senshis, Mina se casaba con el amor de su vida, antes de la ceremonia Seiya paso a buscarme, su traje a la medida color negro le queda excelente, yo fui vestida con un vestido de tiritas de color rosa oscuro que me llegaba un poco mas arriba de mis rodillas.

Durante la ceremonia de la iglesia, está estaba repleta, debido a que mi amiga Mina se había hecho conocida gracias a unos demos que hizo para una disquera y qué decir de Yaten, con su grupo eran muy famosos…

En la fiesta llego el momento de que Seiya estrenara la canción que tenía preparada para los novios…

-bueno queridos invitados, hace un mes, mi hermano Yaten pidió que Seiya escribiera una canción para este momento, claro que él no se lo negó y llego el momento de estrenarla -decía Taiki que se encontraba arriba del escenario animando la fiesta.

-bombón necesito pedirte un favor -me dice antes de subir a cantar

-si dime -respondo distraída

-quiero que tu cantes la canción, Taiki ya sabe los acordes en el teclado y yo tocare la guitarra, así que necesito que tú la cantes.

-pero Seiya yo canto pésimo.

-no, tu madre me conto que estuviste cantándola el otro día mientras hacías aseo en tu habitación.

-si pero…

-por favor bomboncito -me dice haciendo pucheros.

-ya está bien, pero solo esta vez –comento riéndome ya que los pucheros de Seiya daban risa.

-Taiki ven -le dice bajito.

-¿sí que pasa?

-cambio de planes, Serena cantara la canción

-¡que! –grita impresiondo para luego calmarse y agregar -Ya bueno deja presentarte de nuevo.

-bueno gente acabe de ver un pequeño cambio, mi hermano Seiya no cantara, sino que lo hará nuestra querida amiga Serena…

Cuando menciono mi nombre, escuche demasiados susurros que decían "_pero porque cantara ella_" o _"¿quién es serena?"_ y entre ellos escuche la vos de mis amigas que decían a la vez "_vamos serena, tu puedes"_

Cuando subí al escenario junto con Seiya este tomo su guitarra y comenzó a tocar al instante, Taiki luego empezó con sus toques en el teclado y luego comencé a cantar:

_Me he prometido pedirme perdón__  
><em>_Me he confesado con mi corazón.__  
><em>_Me he enamorado de todo mi amor__  
><em>_Me he permití decirle al miedo adiós___

_Y de repente apareces tu__  
><em>_Mientras me hablas hago que estoy dormida__  
><em>_Te mentiría si negara hoy__  
><em>_Que desde entonces solo sueño contigo___

_Tu__  
><em>_entiendes mis silencios__  
><em>_Solo tú__  
><em>_conoces mis secretos__  
><em>_Solo tu__  
><em>_comprendes cada gesto__  
><em>_Solo tú__  
><em> 

_Me ha sonreído el espejo hoy__  
><em>_Me he decidido a levantar la voz__  
><em>_Me he despedido a mis fantasmas hoy__  
><em>_Y me he gustado tal y como soy___

_Y de repente apareces tu__  
><em>_Mientras me hablas hago que estoy dormida__  
><em>_Te mentiría si negara hoy__  
><em>_Que desde entonces solo sueño contigo___

_Tu__  
><em>_entiendes mis silencios__  
><em>_Solo tú__  
><em>_conoces mis secretos__  
><em>_Solo tu__  
><em>_comprendes cada gesto__  
><em>_Solo tu___

_Y yo solo quiero entregarme__  
><em>_Comprenderte y cuidarte__  
><em>_Darte mi corazón__  
><em>_Quiero que llegues a ser__  
><em>_Mi alma y mi obsesión__  
><em>_Mi vida y mi pasión__  
><em>_Historia de amor__  
><em> 

_Tu__  
><em>_entiendes mis silencios__  
><em>_Solo tú__  
><em>_me subes hasta el cielo__  
><em>_Solo tú__  
><em>_eres mi alma y mi inspiración_

Luego que termine de decir las últimas frases, Taiki se lucio con sus acordes, al igual que Seiya con la guitarra y yo por mi parte sentía como mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, recordaba a Darien en cada frase, como que la canción Seiya no la escribió para los novios sino que para mí, siempre se sentaba a observarme y tarareaba, nunca le dije lo de Darien, pero a lo mejor lo intuyo, o puede que todo lo que estoy pensando sea producto de mi imaginación la cual es muy grande.

Cuando termino la canción todos se levantaron de sus asientos a aplaudir, sentía muchos gritos llenos de euforia, estaban muy felices, divise a mi amiga Mina que estaba gritando mi nombre con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, las chicas por otra parte no dejaban de gritar mi nombre…

Después de la celebración los novios se fueron al hotel donde reservaron para pasar la noche de bodas y los invitados se dirigieron a sus casas y Seiya me llevo a la mía

-bueno bombón, déjame decirte que estuviste increíble, hasta hiciste que Mina llorara -dice tomándome en brazos para darme vueltas por los aires.

-ya bájame que me estoy mareando -le digo entre risas

-me siento tan feliz de que les haya gustado la canción, ves tú eres mi fuente de inspiración.

-y ¿en quien te inspirarte al momento de escribirla? –pregunto curiosa.

-bueno en todos, en ti, en mi, en el feo de tu primo, en nuestros amigos, en todo el mundo –pero más en ti mi precioso bombón –murmura mirando las estrellas.

-¿porque en mi primo? -pregunto impresionada deteniendo el paso.

-bueno, porque mientras intentaba buscar palabras para la canción, recordé el momento en el que nos topamos en el parque, por eso en una parte dice _"__Me he confesado con mi corazón_", intuí que entre él y tu había algo, es mas siempre hubo algo, tu forma de mirarlo, tu comportamiento cambiaba rotundamente cuando hablabas de él y muchas cosas más, además si no recuerdo mal, el llego con una rosa roja, debido a que a ti te encantaban las rosas y durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos nunca me di cuenta de ese detalle –dice entre risas para luego agregar -y yo soy el culpable de que tu no estés completamente feliz bombón.

-claro que no, estas muy equivocado, las cosas pasan por algo, además si no estoy con Darien en este momento, es porque no lo busque cuando debía y me dedique a sufrir sola…

-ven acá -le digo dándole un abrazo fuerte -siempre puedes contar conmigo, somos amigos no es así, yo voy a cuidarte y tratar de que nunca mas estés triste escuchase bien.

-sí y muchas gracias Seiya….

Continuara…


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23

Después de la boda de mi amiga Mina, han pasado muchas cosas, mi padre recibió una oferta de trabajo a las afueras del país, le fue muy difícil decidirse y opto por aceptar ya que le pagaban bastante bien…mi madre con Sammy lo acompañaron, a este ultimo tuvieron que hacerle trámites para trasladarlo a otra escuela para que no perdiera el año.

Yo quede a cargo de la casa, todos los meses me mandan dinero para movilizarme y hacer los gastos necesarios, todo esto paso dos semanas después de la boda.

Durante mis días, no los meses de universidad mis notas fueron variando, en algunos exámenes reprobaba como en otros aprobados, las chicas se esforzaron más de lo debido en las pruebas finales, que cuando les entregaron los resultados durmieron por días enteros.

Dos meses los meses y llego la navidad, mis padres vinieron y las chicas me acompañaron para no pasarlo sola, gracias a dios nadie noto nada extraño ya que en el arbolito de pascua había un regalo con el nombre de Darien ya que mi único deseo era poder tenerlo a mi lado.

Durante el año nuevo, vino a celebrar Andrew con su hermana Unazuki, Rei con su novio Nicolás, Lita había terminado con un antiguo novio y termino comenzando una relación con nada más y nada menos que Andrew y Amy con su novio Richard.

Durante el verano, me dedique a buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo para entretenerme y ganar mi dinero propio, aprendí a cocinar y si que cocino delicioso, Seiya me ayudaba en todo lo que necesitaba, me hizo sentirme tan feliz cuando me conto que estaba saliendo con alguien, una chica llamada Diva no recuerdo el apellido pero es una buena chica, aun recuerdo que me dijo cuando llegamos a mi casa después de la boda…

**Flash Back**

-ya bombón, llegaste Sana y salva a tu casa.

-no sabes cuánto te agradezco que me hayas traído.

-sabes que para mí no es ningún sacrificio, es más me agrada poder estar bien contigo.

-a mi también, no me gusta estar mal con las personas, me hace sentir impotente –le digo sentándome en la entrada y comenzando a mirar la creciente de luna, la vista era hermosa.

-ya lo decidí, voy hacerte una promesa –dice sentándose a mi lado y contemplando la luna.

-¿una promesa? –pregunte.

-sí, prometo protegerte de todo de ahora en adelante, sé que no puedo insistir en conquistar tu corazón ya que aunque no lo aceptes y digas que no sientes nada, tu corazón lo tiene Darien, el se marcho con tu corazón y algo me dice que tú tienes el de él muy guardado en tu interior –me dice mientras pasa un brazo por encima de mis hombros para atraerme a él y termino apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

-mu…muchas…gra..Gracias Seiya, no…no sabes cuánto te…te lo agradezco.-respondo entre mi llanto ya que aquellas palabras decían realmente la verdad de todo.

-no tienes que agradecer nada bombón, eres una persona importante para mí y te quiero mucho.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Luego de eso siempre venia a visitarme y a robarme inspiración, lanzo un single nuevo con sus hermanos y hicieron muchas giras, para los conciertos en días se vendían las entradas.

En cuanto a mi amiga Mina, tres meses después de su luna de miel, la cual lograron hacer después de un mes después de la boda, se entero que estaba esperando a un pequeño Yaten, los chicos estaba demasiado felices, nada más enterarse de la noticia comenzaron a consentirla en todo, comprando regalos, adornando la habitación en el departamento de los chicos…

Han pasado ya varios meses y hoy es mi cumpleaños número diez y nueve, pero me encuentro en el hospital, no estoy por mi anemia, esa enfermedad logre vencerla cumpliendo todas las indicaciones de los doctores y enfermeras… ahora me encuentro por otra razón, estoy en una de las habitaciones esperando a que llegue mi matrona con mi doctor de cabecera, si dije bien mi matrona, estoy a horas de poder tener en mis brazos a mi preciada hija.

Me entere de que estaba embarazada dos semanas después de año nuevo, los exámenes que me habían realizado cuando me descubrieron la anemia, llegaron muy pero muy atrasados debido a que anotaron mal la dirección de mi casa, recuerdo que venía recién llegando de clases cuando leí los resultados, me encontraba sola, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si llorar de miedo o llorar de felicidad, tenía una pequeña parte de mi Darien dentro de mí.

Cada día lo recordaba, preguntándome que sería de él, mi tía Mikoto dijo que no sabía nada de él desde que la fue a encarar por lo de la mentira, además no tenia por donde enterarme de mi estado, porque tenía mi periodo normal y no sufrí de mareos ni nauseas, las chicas supieron un tiempo después de que el bebe que espero es de Darien, se enojaron pero como les explique todo lo que había sucedido, pasaron del enojo a estar felices porque iban hacer tías…

Me encontraba sumida en mis pensamientos mientras observaba por la ventana, y mis doctores llegaron a mi lado.

-hola serenita, ¿cómo te encuentras? -me pregunta el doctor Uchiha.

-muy bien gracias, un poco cansada pero feliz por que pronto tendré conmigo a mi pequeña Saya -respondo acomodándome en la cama.

-entonces te decidiste por colocarle Saya -me dice mi matrona, ella se ha convertido como mi madre en los momentos más difíciles del embarazo.

-así es mamá Sasha, quería colocarle mi nombre, pero dije que mejor no, preferí que sea Saya Tsukino Winston.

-pero mi pequeña esos son tus apellidos –me respondio el doctor Uchiha preocupado.

-sí, le colocare mis apellidos, mis padres saben y están realmente felices, dicen que como es decisión mía ellos me apoyaran.

- y mi pequeña, ¿aun no sabes nada del padre? -pregunta mi mama Sasha, sentándose a mi lado.

-en realidad no sé nada del padre de mi pequeña meses antes de enterarme de mi estado, pero mi bebe no estará solo, tiene muchos papas adoptivos como mamas adoptivas -respondo con una sonrisa recordando que los chicos, en especial a Seiya, que dijo que quería entrar al momento del parto y darle su apellido, pero le dije que no era necesario lo del apellido, pero que me alegraría mucho que estuviera conmigo al momento de que Saya llegue a este mundo, y qué decir de las chicas, están chochas, felices…

Horas después que mi pequeña Saya nació, Seiya estuvo conmigo al momento del parto, sostuvo mi mano y yo creo que se la apreté demasiado fuerte porque después cuando me encontraba descansado en una de las salas de maternidad pude notar que su mano estaba muy enrojecida y la movía mucho… por fin tengo a mi pequeña ente mis brazos, como me hubiera gustado haber compartido este momento con Darien…el solo recordarlo se me escapa un suspiro…Darien, mi mamo-chan ¿donde estarás?

_Mientras tanto en un lugar de Europa…_

Un hombre realmente guapo se encontraba mirando una fotografía en la que aparecía él abrazando por la espalda a una chica muy hermosa, ambos miraban a la cámara con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-mi amor…¿donde estarás ahora? Espero que estés bien y hayas encontrado a alguien que te haga inmensamente feliz porque te lo mereces amor…perdóname por haberme ido así pero después de encarar a mi madre Mikoto, si es que puedo llamarla así, no tuve más fuerzas para quedarme y más aun después de lo sucedido…por favor perdóname princesa.

_Tres años después…_

Mi pequeña Saya tiene dos añitos, ya puede hablar pero aun balbucea un poco, pero habla fluidamente, no puedo creer como ha pasado el tiempo, siento que fue tan solo ayer cuando me encontraba en labor de parto esperando a mi princesita hermosa, cada vez que la veo, me recuerda a su padre, tiene sus ojos, ese azul profundo como el mar que me enamoraban cada vez que los veía, también tiene su mirada, su sonrisa hasta es igual de coqueta que Darien, a veces pienso que no saco nada de mí, con excepción del color de cabello, tan rubio como el oro, donde tiene poquito cabello, solo le alcanzo hacer unos chonguitos como los que solía usar hace años.

Tuve que cambiar mi peinado de chonguitos a una melena lacia y suelta ya que debía verme más madura y quería una nueva imagen, pero rara vez vuelvo a ese peinado...Mina dice que se parece a mí en su forma de ser, pero yo no lo creo porque se parece mucho más a mi Darien en su forma de ser…

El hijo de mina y Yaten también ha crecido considerablemente, tiene casi la misma edad que mi Saya, le colocaron el nombre de Haji, es un niño muy dulce y gentil, pero saco la personalidad de la madre porque de Yaten no tiene mucho, aun que pensándolo bien, creo que tiene un poco de los dos, porque el pequeño Haji sabe controlarse y no como su madre que siempre dice cada cosa que se le ocurre…

Cada vez que voy a casa de Mina o mejor dicho departamento, ellos aun no compran una casa como quieren, debido a que no han encontrado la que les gustaría que fuera si futuro hogar, el pequeño corre a saludarme, me dice Tia Bunny, aun no entiendo porque pero se oye muy dulce… a nuestros pequeños les encanta jugar juntos, se han vuelto inseparable.

Sé que va a sonar terrible lo que voy a decir, pero me siento un poco envidiosa, es decir, mirar a Mina felizmente casada con el amor de su vida, tiene un hermoso hogar, una linda familia, un carismático niño, mientras que yo todo el tiempo eduque a mi pequeña casi sola, ya que Seiya me ayudo bastante, en especial los primeros meses, dormía en casa, se levantaba por las noches a atender a Saya, es el padrino de mi niña, la quiere tanto que la consiente en todo…

Ahí momentos que Saya me pregunta sobre su padre, me parte el alma mentirle diciéndole que él se encuentra en otro país por motivos de trabajo y que pronto volverá para jugar con ella.

En cuanto a la universidad me las arregle para poder asistir y rendir bien, con tal que me dieron una beca para estudiar en Londres, al principio no estaba segura de aceptar, pero las chicas me hicieron darme cuenta de que ya era hora de que continuase con mi vida, ya que lo más probable era que Darien nunca más regresaría, y menos después de lo que paso….

Así pasaron los días y todo estaba listo para mi viaje, mis amigos me acompañaron al aeropuerto, mi pequeña rompió en llanto al despedirse de Haji, ya que lo iba a extrañar mucho, ambos lloraban abrazados y luego él se separo y le dijo que iría a visitarla, en eso Yaten se me acerco y me dijo.

-no vamos a tener ningún problema en seguir viéndonos, ya que en poco tiempo tendremos que irnos de gira y vamos a comenzar por Europa, así que me mantendré en contacto contigo para que este par de diablillos puedan volver a verse.

-gracias Yaten, bueno es hora de abordar…chicos no saben cuánto los voy a extrañar -les digo sintiendo como se me llenan los ojos de lagrimas.

-ahí Serena no llores, recuerda que siempre nos pondremos en contacto, además para que existe el internet mujer, podemos hablar tranquilamente -dice Lita tomando en brazos a mi hija.

-lo sé, pero no quiero irme, las extrañare tanto

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Luego de un buen derrame de lagrimas tuvimos que abordar, pasaron muchas horas después habíamos llegado a nuestro destino, no traje mucho equipaje ya que compraría un poco de ropa cuando llegáramos a Europa.

Cuando estaba esperando un taxi, me descuide solo un momento y me gire a ver a Saya, mi pequeña diablilla no estaba, comencé a buscarla desesperadamente, no podía encontrarla hasta que alguien se acerco a mí…

-disculpe de casualidad, ¿usted conoce a esta hermosa princesita?

Al escuchar eso me di la vuelta algo molesta, pues creí que era una broma de mal gusto, hasta que vi a mi Saya aferrada a los brazos de un caballero que parecía no más de unos 25 años, era alto, su cabello rubio, sus ojos eran tan celeste como los míos, podía ver el cielo despejado en ellos, tenía una sonrisa muy pero muy sexy, para ser sincera era bastante apuesto que quede sorprendida por su atractivo. Luego de salir de mi trance solo di un grito…

-¡Saya! Hija ¿dónde estabas? –comenzó a pregunta preocupada y a punto de llorar.

Aquel caballero me la entrego en mis brazos y yo la cargue y solo le daba una infinidad de besos en su rostro, llegue a sentir que perdía mi alma cuando no la encontraba.

-lo siento mami, es que quería un dulce y me perdí, hasta que Salomón me encontró…

-¿Solomon? -pregunte mirando al hombre que aun se encontraba de pie a un lado de nosotras.

-ah sí… disculpe mi mala educación… soy Salomón Goldshmith


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24

Maldita sea, me duele mi pecho, para ser especifico mi corazón obviamente, mis ojos no paran de derramar lagrimas, sentir los gritos de Serena, mi princesa llamándome con gritos desesperados, me partía el alma, salí de urgencias hecho añicos, quería poder darme vuelta, correr a ella y estrecharla entre mis brazos y no parar de besarla, poder sentir sus labios suaves unidos a los míos, pero no podía, ya había tomado la decisión más importante de mi vida y después de meditarlo mucho decidí que me alejaría de ella, encararía a mi mentirosa madrasta y buscaría a mis verdaderos padres.

Kaname continuo investigando y me dio la dirección de donde viven actualmente, por lo que aparecieron en las nuevas investigaciones, mis padres tienen un pequeño negocio que va creciendo de apoco, pero hace unos años un tal Diamante Black Moon los dejo casi en la banca rota y les costó mucho recuperarse…

No sé como llegue a mi departamento, tenía la mirada muerta, me sentía sin vida, claro mi vida esta en ese hospital en el corazón de mi princesa, me tire al suelo a llorar como un niño pequeño, grite, patalie, destruí todo a su paso, me dolía mucho lo que estaba haciendo, no recuerdo en qué momento me dormí, pero desperté en el suelo con los ojos hinchados….

Vendí mi preciada motocicleta para poder tener dinero suficiente por un tiempo, empaque un poco de ropa, mande a guardar en un conteiner todos mis muebles, con tal que mi departamento quedara vacio, no le avise a nadie donde iba, no quería saber nada de nadie.

Fui a la casa de mi madrastra y la pelea fue fuerte, gritábamos, mientras ella hacia que lloraba podía darme cuenta que entre su llanto divisaba su demoníaca risa, la odio demasiado, pero gracias a dios ya no tengo lasos con ella.

Me dispuse a ir a donde mis verdaderos padres, tome un autobús que se dirigía a hachibai , cuando llegue ya será de noche, pero no me importa, ni se lo que diré cuando aparezca…me coloque mis audífonos para desconectarme del mundo cuando iba saliendo de kyubai y no recordé cuando coloque esta canción pero me recordaba a mi princesa y todo el dolor que estoy pasando, me deje llevar y comencé a escuchar solo la letra…

_Qué bonita estas__  
><em>_cada día mas__  
><em>_tanto que decir__  
><em>_tanto que reír para no llorar_

___se que puedo controlar mis pensamientos__  
><em>_pero no consigo callar el sentimiento__  
><em>_que es libre como el viento_

___no pretendo q lo dejes todo por mi amor__  
><em>_no te digo q conmigo te va a ir mejor__  
><em>_solo digo q no ignores a tu corazón__  
><em>_es el único que siempre tiene la razón_

___he inventado mil razones para olvidarte__  
><em>_he luchado con mis ganas para no llamarte__  
><em>_mi promesa siempre a sido ser un hombre fiel__  
><em>_mi promesa es respetarte bien__  
><em>_y no dejare de amarte aunque estés con el__  
><em> 

_Sobreviviré pensando en ti lo hare__  
><em>_quedan los recuerdos__  
><em>_flotando entre tus besos__  
><em>_anoche lo soñe_

___sera que puedo controlar mis pensamientos__  
><em>_pero es imposible callarme lo q siento__  
><em>_que llevo aquí mi dentro_

___no pretendo q lo dejes todo por mi amor__  
><em>_no te digo q con migo te va a ir mejor__  
><em>_solo digo q no ignores a tu corazón__  
><em>_es el único que siempre tiene la razón_

___He inventado mil razones para olvidarte__  
><em>_he luchado con mis ganas para no llamarte__  
><em>_mi promesa siempre ha sido ser un hombre fiel__  
><em>_mi promesa es respetarte bien__  
><em>_y no dejare de amarte aunque estés con el__  
><em> 

_he inventado mil razones para olvidarte__  
><em>_he luchado con mis ganas para no llamarte__  
><em>_mi promesa siempre ha sido ser un hombre fiel__  
><em>_mi promesa es respetarte bien__  
><em> 

_y no dejare de amarte aunque estés con el_

Siempre que recuerdo a mi princesa, la veo llorando o besando a ese mal nacido de Seiya, pero a la vez me la imagino sonriendo o haciendo sus típicos pucheros con ojitos de gato con botas, también cada vez que la tuve entre mis brazos, cada entrega que me hizo de su alma, ¡por dios!, este sentimiento me está matando por dentro y no me deja dormir tranquilo y mucho menos mantenerme despierto, la amo demasiado.

Me entretuve mirando por la ventana el paisaje pero mis ojos nuevamente comenzaron a derramar lagrimas, parezco una nenita llorando de esta menara, pero todas mis decisiones terminan alejándome de lo que amo….

Nada mas llegar a Hachibai, me dirigí a la casa de mis verdaderos padres, era una casa humilde con un gran patio trasero y uno pequeño en frente, aun había luz en ella, así que toque el timbre y espere hasta que abrieran, cuando sentí un poco de bulla y la puerta abrirse, me encontré con una señora no mas de treinta y cinco años, su cabello era tan negro como el mío y sus ojos eran de un azul cielo muy hermosos.

-hola joven, ¿que lo trae por aquí? -me pregunta, su voz era tan sueva como dulce

-disculpe me gustaría hablar con usted y con su espeso, mi nombre es Darien…

-eh -responde sorprendida -claro pero, discúlpeme joven, ¿acaso lo conozco? -pregunta mirándome de manera muy curiosa

-es posible…-vamos bien, de alguna manera le trae recuerdos mi nombre, debo tener cuidado, para no asustarlos, poco a poco decirles la verdad, o de lo contrario me verán como un loco.

-es que me recuerda mucho a mi esposo cuando era mas joven, claro ahora tiene un poco mas de tripita, y canas en su cabello pero sus ojos me hacen recordarlo mucho -responde mirándome con suma concentración.

-le agradezco mucho el cumplido y su esposo, ¿no es encuentra en casa? -pregunto colocándome rojo, ya que me imagine a mi padre igual que yo…

-no, el no está en casa, pero ya debe estar por regresar, en la mañana salió a su trabajo y siempre llega como esta hora -responde amablemente

Disimuladamente mire la hora en mi reloj de pulsera ya que mi celular ahora vive en el fondo del drenaje para que nadie me llamara y nadie supiera de mi, eran las diez de noche exactamente

-y dígame joven Darien, ¿le gustaría tomar un poco de te?

-si muchas gracias señora…disculpe mi mala educación, pero no le pregunte su nombre –dije rascando la parte posterior de mi cabeza y mis mejillas ardían.

-ah no, perdóneme usted a mi por no presentarme, mi nombre es Mitsuki Shields.

-un gusto señora Mitsuki -le digo estrechando su mano. Para luego agregar -permítame ayudarla a preparar ese te.

-es muy amable joven Darien -me dijo dejándome pasar y dirigiéndose a la cocina -sabe joven, usted me trasmite un sentimiento de tranquilidad y de confianza pero no sé por qué, pero dígame ¿que lo trae por estos lugares?

-este…bueno… yo…-ahí por todos los dioses del Olimpo, tengo que inventar algo, vamos Darien, no te destacas mucho por mentir, pero si se te ocurre una que otra idea - Es que me entere de lo sucedido con su negocio y también de lo que les hizo el Sr. Diamante Black Moon, por lo que me encantaría ayudarlos en lo que se pueda -que tonto eres Chiba, eso un tu abuelita te lo creería, eres un tarado y echaste a perder tu oportunidad.

-que amable de su parte joven Darien, pero me temo que no necesitamos de su ayuda, mi esposo y yo nos las hemos arreglado muy bien para salir adelante -me responde mirándome con unos ojos que decían… _"te he visto en alguna parte pero no sé donde"_

Lo sabia soy un completo idiota, pero ni modo lo que espera es seguir insistiendo, hasta que se me permita esta junto a ellos, así poco a poco podría hacer que me recuerden

-por favor permítanme ayudarlos, se lo ruego, para mí sería un honor y además necesito un trabajo, le aseguro que no les daré ningún problema…

-joven Darien…-me dijo mirándome con ternura iba a continuar diciéndome algo pero alguien interrumpió nuestra platica

-¡cariño ya llegue! -dice una voz conocida para mí -¿Darien qué haces aquí?

-¿Señor Takamura?-pregunte impresionado

-Armando porque este joven te dice así, ¿acaso se conocen?

-Darien, podrías ir a la sala por favor, necesito hablar con mi esposa un momento.

-pero…

-por favor Darien, ve y luego hablamos -cuando lo vi a los ojos, me di cuenta que los tenia rojos, como que iba a comenzar a llorar…

Me dirigí a la sala como el Señor Takamura me había dicho, desde allí logre escuchar un llanto y unos gritos desgarradores de parte de la que creo que es mi madre, hay que cosas pienso, ella es mi madre...

Luego de un rato el Señor Takamura apareció en la sala, lo mire fijo y tenía los ojos mas rojos y lagrimosos…

-Darien…

-señor Takamura perdón, pero no sabía que usted vivía acá y… -no pude continuar ya que me interrumpió.

-Darien ya no me llames Takamura, ese es un nombre de fachada para protegerme, me llamo Armando Chiba.

-Ar..man…do… ¡CHIBA! -dije impresionado y a la vez tartamudeando

-así es Darien, yo soy un Chiba, y mi verdadero nombre como te dije es Armando, no Takamura como sueles decirme.

-pero ¿porque? -sentía que mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y comenzaban a recorrer mi rostro. El señor Takamura siempre me ayudo en todo, por así decirlo me consintió en el trabajo, no me hizo problemas cuando faltaba o llegaba tarde.

-lo siento mucho hijo, te mentí todos estos años, pero lo hice para protegerte y a la vez poder saber que estabas bien, yo recupere la memoria a los pocos años del accidente y bueno tu madre, lo hizo hace poco, pero no recordaba el nombre de nuestro hijo –tomo un poco de aire y continuo –me acaba de contar que tu nombre le sonaba familiar y que te encontró parecido a mí en mis mejores tiempo –dijo con una sonrisa –me alegro mucho que pude ver como crecías y te transformabas en todo un hombre, aun que me dolía por no decirte quien era en realidad, te vi muchas veces cavis bajo mientras trabajabas, otras veces feliz, llegabas con una sonrisa en el rostro, como aquella ves que te vi con Serena, nadie podía sacarte la sonrisa del rostro hijo…

Se acercó a mí y me abrazo y yo siendo todo un hombre lloraba igual que un niño pequeño, divisé a mi madre llegando al pasillo…

-¿mamá? -la mire mientras más lagrimas salían por mis ojos, creo que eh llorado más que en toda mi vida

-¡Darien! -dijo explotando en llanto y caminando a toda prisa para estar a mi lado.

Solo la abrace tan fuerte, temiendo a perderla nuevamente

-mi pequeño, lo siento -repetía lo mismo una y otra vez.

Luego de aquel momento, han pasado tres largo años, viví con mis padres un tiempo ayudándolos en su empresa, mi padre me explico que todo lo hizo para protegerme.

Al poco tiempo que recupero la memoria encaro a mi madrastra mientras yo trabajaba en el restaurant, ella y Diamante se habían puesto de acuerdo para asesinarnos pero no les resulto, lo amenazaron de que si se acercaba a mi me matarían o que me harían la vida imposible…

Resulto ser que el restaurant en el que trabajaba solo era una pequeña porción de las empresas SHIELDS inc. Es muy famosa en todo Japón como en el extranjero, pero también fue conocida ya que estuvo a punto de quedar en la banca rota.

Como mi padre sabia que quería estudiar medicina, me ayudo con los gastos, me exigí a mi mismo en sacar dos carreras a la vez en la universidad de Londres, una como médico y tome administración de empresas para poder ser la cabeza de Shields inc. Así seguir tan poderosa como era anteriormente, viaje a Londres, y los rectores de las carreras me dejaron tomarlas a la vez y hasta el momento soy uno de los mejores en las dos carreras…

Cada día pensaba en Serena y donde mirara me la veía sonriendo, pero también me rompía el corazón recordarla llorando y gritando mi nombre, fui un idiota en dejarla ir, y no darme el tempo de que me explicara lo que había sucedido, pero mi orgullo y mis celos no me lo impidieron…tengo veintiséis años y no eh tenido ninguna pareja estable.

Serena, mi princesa siempre invade mis sueños, no quise investigar para saber sobre ella en estos años, tenía que hacer vivir la empresa de mis padres, a lo mejor unos meses más adelante contrate ah alguien o al mismo Kaname que me dé información sobre ella…

La empresa cada día va recuperando mas, mi madre me recomendó dar otro nombre cuando me presentara a la presidencia, por lo que optamos por colocarme Endimion Shields así nadie me conocería.

Me rio mucho cuando los llamo para contarles como van las cosas acá en Londres, todos me miran con miedo y a la vez respeto, siempre me muestro frio, sin sentimientos… doy gracias a dios porque tanto mi madre como mi padre, me han ayudado bastante, antes de venirme a Londres, fui el hombre más regaloneado de la faz de la tierra, aproveche de consentirlos en todo, pasamos juntos la navidad como el año nuevo…conocí a los amigos de ellos, los cuales se sorprendieron al enterarse de que tenían un hijo, no quisieron explicar nada para ahorrarse la historia, solo dijeron que yo estudiaba lejos y me quedaba a dormir donde unos familiares…todos se la creyeron.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Llevo dos semanas acá en Londres, me hice amiga de Solomon, es un buen muchacho tiene veinticinco y es presidente de la empresa farmacéutica Sanflex la cual pertenece a su familia, estudia psicología en mi misma universidad.

Mi decano me explico antes de venirme que en la universidad de Londres eran muy estrictos, y que debía esforzarme mucho….

El clima acá es exquisito pero de noche hace un poco de frio, con el tiempo me acostumbrare, hice tres amigas en seguida, esta Maka es un chica de mi porte de cabello castaño y ojos marrones, es buena en todas las materias, me recuerda mucho a amy parece ratón de biblioteca, también esta Yuki, ella es como yo, impulsiva, desordenada y amorosa aun recuerdo cuando conoció a mi Saya, no la soltó mas, y Winly ella es alta y rubia, con unas curvas que cualquier hombre queda embobado mirándola, como ella sabe cuán linda es por lo cual aprovecha de sacarle partido a su figura…. Entre las tres me han ayudado bastante con las materias y el idioma, Maka y Yuki son japonesas en cambio Wilny es de Londres… bueno en cuanto a mi amigo Solomon, me eh dado cuenta de que muestra cierto interés por mi, pero yo por el momento no quiero nada formal, todo me recuerda a Darien… en este corto tiempo mi amigo se ha ganado el amor de mi pequeña, mientras estudiamos el me ayuda con farmacéutica, mientras que yo le ayudo con psicología.

-mami, ven a dormir -me dice mi pequeña mientras se pasa sus manitas por sus ojitos

Eran más de las tres de la madrugada y tenía un examen importante al otro día, así que decidí pasar la noche en vela para estudiar bien.

-cariño, ven aquí -digo estirando mis brazos para estrecharla en ellos y darle un besito en su cabecita -tu deberías estar durmiendo peque mia.

-es que quiero dormir contigo mami -me dice dando un bostezo.

-luego dormiré contigo Saya, es muy tarde para que tu estés despierta.

En eso paso a llevar uno de mis libros y cae una foto de en la que aparecía junto con Darien, y saya se bajo a tomarla y me pregunto

-mami ¿quién es él?

Como quisiera decirle a mi pequeña que él es su padre, pero esta en la etapa del "porque" para todo y aun no estoy preparada para decirle de él…

-es un amigo de mama. –mentí

-es muy lindo mami -pude ver cómo le brillaban los ojitos -¿porque no lo conozco mami?

La pregunta me impresiono mucho, no me la esperaba.

-este, bueno mi amor él vive lejos y yo no lo veo desde hace unos año.

-ah, quiero conocerlo algún día.

-algún dia lo conocerás mi amor.-la estreche nuevamente entre mis brazos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

-creo que debí hacerle caso a Saya y haberme dormido temprano -le digo a Maka la cual se encontraba leyendo un libro de romance…

-tu hija siempre tiene razón, duermes muy poco sere -me responde Yuki

Nos encontrábamos sentadas en el pasto del frontis de la universidad, mi pequeña la había inscrito en un jardín muy cerca de donde estudiaba, por lo que después de clases pasaba a buscarla y así no había problemas de darme vueltas por todo Londres….

-oh mira Winly -le Yuki a mi amiga rubia que se encontraba con su cabeza en mis piernas mientras intentaba dormir, ella también se paso la noche en vela por estudiar.

-¿qué es lo que tengo que mirar? -pregunta sobándose los ojos y mirando para todas partes.

-ese guapeton que va por ahí -dice apuntando hacia la entrada de la biblioteca.

En eso todas le seguimos la mirada y vimos a un hombre de traje oscuro, como que ese hombre se sintió observado y se dio la vuelta y logramos verle el rostro

-no pude ser -dije quedando sumamente impresionada

Continuara…


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo 25

Me dirigía a mi departamento en el centro de Londres, cuando recordé que tenía que recoger el odioso libro de anatomía para el examen que tenia la próxima semana, seguí mi camino hasta encontrar una curva para poder devolverme a la biblioteca de la universidad.

Todos los estudiantes me veían con cara de envidia por mi automóvil, mis padres me lo regalaron para uno de mis cumpleaños, era un deportivo rojo, me encanta este auto, es cómodo, amplio y tiene los vidrios traseros polarizados por ende nadie puede ver nada atrás… cuando llegue a la universidad, me fui directo a la biblioteca a buscar el famoso librito de anatomía "_el Netter_", en eso escuche unos murmullos pero no los tome en cuenta, y una chica me grita

-hola guapo, ¿me invitas una taza de café?

Me doy la vuelta y diviso a cuatro chicas sentadas o mejor dicho acostadas en el pasto del frontis, dos de ellas rubias pero una de ellas me recordó a mi princesa, juraría que era ella, pero es imposible, mi conejito se encuentra en Japón estudiando y feliz, les hice señas con mi mano saludándolas antes de entrar.

Acá nadie conoce a Endimión Shields, me matricule como Alexander Chiba, si hay que aceptarlo, mi vida últimamente está llena de mentiras, nombres falsos o vidas de mentiras, todo para cubrir mi pasado y que mis padres no tengan problemas con los Black Moon.

Eh faltado un poco a clases, por el asunto que debo atender los problemas en la empresa y siendo el presidente de esta es mucho trabajo…

-hola Kotoko, me puedes facilitar el odioso Netter -le digo a la encargada de biblioteca

-claro Endy…no perdón Lex -responde sacándome la lengua y cerrando un ojo.

Ella era la única que sabía lo de los nombres y un poco de mi vida, nos hicimos amigos luego de que su ex pareja la estaba acosando y a punto de golpear a las afueras de la universidad, así que me hice pasar por su novio y nunca más volvió a molestarla…

-lo que se tiene que hacer para poder ser una persona utilizable para este mundo -digo bajito recostándome en el mostrador.

-no digas eso Lex, todo lo estás haciendo por tus padres y por ti mismo, además tu sueño siempre fue ser un medico y lo estas logrando.

-lo sé, lo sé pero tengo sueño, quiero mi cama eh ir a dormir por el resto de mi vida -la miro entre cerrando los ojos fingiendo que el sueño me gana.

-no seas niño chico Lex, toma y estudia mucho, así cuando tenga a mi futuro bebe tu lo atiendas.

Kotoko era una gran mujer y amiga, su sueño siempre ha sido ser madre pero como dice ella _"no eh encontrado al hombre ideal"_ así que su sueño se ah postergado por un tiempo.

Mientras me dirigía nuevamente a mi auto, busque las chicas que estaban en el pasto y ahí se encontraba la que me llamo la atención, recogiendo libros y cosas de mujeres, lo deje pasar pero esa rubia idéntica a mi princesa me tiene con la mente en la luna…

::::::::::::::::::::

-Serena ¿que te pasa? -me pregunta Winly

-no es nada -digo riéndome nerviosa.

-pero dijiste "no puede ser" luego de ver al chico guapo.

-no fue por eso, fue porque mire la hora y ya debo ir a buscar a Saya al jardín.

Mientras cojo mis cosas que están esparcidas por el suelo, mi mente llega la imagen de ese hombre, es idéntico a Darien, el cabello alborotado y negro, aun que un poco más alto pero su cuerpo es idéntico a él, me siento sonrojar al recordar las veces que fuimos uno, conocí todo su cuerpo como él conoce el mío a la perfección y gracias a ello tengo a mi princesita conmigo, cada día se parece más a su padre…

Mientras caminaba para salir de la universidad mi mente se lleno de sucesos, recordando las conversaciones hasta tarde, cada beso, cada caricia, cada risa o cada gesto, me pregunto qué será de él, si estará bien o si habrá encontrado a alguien con la cual podría estar feliz, tantas preguntas invaden mi mente hasta que siento que choque con algo.

-ahí perdón, iba distraída -digo sobándome la cabeza ya que me dolió mucho.

-no se preocupe, yo me quede parado pensando en nada

Cuando logro abrir los ojos, era un hombre pero estaba dándome la espalda, era guapo sin dudarlo, pero algo en su voz me hizo colocarme nerviosa.

-además…no puede ser -el tono de mi voz bajo demasiado y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, era él, era mi Darien

-discúlpeme señorita, ¿nos conocemos de alguna parte?

-no lo sé señor -las lagrimas recorren su rostro, lo tenía en frente mío, era Darien, lo reconocí al instante, después de tantos años, estaba a menos de treinta centímetros de mi, mirándome con cara de impresión aun que conociéndolo bien está tratando de aparentar que no me conoce.

-déjeme presentarme, me llamo Endimion Shields.

-¿Endimion?, a perdón Serena Tsukino, es que lo confundí con otra persona -pero porque, estoy segura que es el, sus ojos, su nariz, sus pelos alborotados, pero porque, no lo entiendo.

-bueno señorita Tsukino, espero que tenga un gran día pero yo me marcho, me tengo que ir, ah por cierto, una belleza como usted no debe tener lagrimas en sus ojos a menos que sean de felicidad -me dice cerrándome un ojo y dirigiéndose a su auto.

-perdón por lo de recién, que tenga un buen día señor Shields.- respondí secándome las lagrimas y dirigiéndome a buscar a mi hijita, será tanta la coincidencia que hayan personas que se parezcan a uno, porque él era idéntico a mi Darien, solo que un poco más maduro.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando llegue a el jardín, mi pequeña estaba columpiándose en unos de los juegos, tenía una preciosa sonrisa en el rostro, luego de recogerla nos fuimos al departamento donde nos quedábamos, hice el intento de estudiar pero mi mente no estaba acá, sin darme cuenta en la última hoja de mi cuaderno estaba dibujando el rostro del joven que me tope, juro por cualquier dios, pero era Darien, si era él, nadie me quitara la idea de la mente…en eso mi celular sonó

-hola rubia de mis sueños

-hola feo mañoso

-como me dices así, y yo que me eh dado el trabajo para conquistarte y me tratas así, comenzare a llorar.

-no seas niñita Solomon, sabes que lo digo de cariño, y que cuentas feo.

-mmm quería invitarte a una fiesta que organiza mi empresa mas tarde y te voy a presentar a unas personas.

-oh ¿personas sumamente interesantes como para dejar mis estudios de lado y a saya con Yuki?

-si son muy interesantes, te paso a buscar

-está bien feo, entonces a qué hora para buscar algo lindo que ponerme.

-a las diez en punto

-bueno nos vemos, besos

-besos rubia de mis sueños

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Porque, porque, era ella, la tuve en frente de mis ojos y soy tan canalla en decirle mi nombre alternativo, estaba tan guapa como siempre aun que su cabello esta mas corto, ya no tiene sus chonguitos tan característicos y su ropa ya no tiene toques rosas o conejos estampados, su cambio es muy notorio si la conoces de años…todas las noches soñaba que la tenía a mi lado y la hacia mía, pero era la Serena de hace tres años, sin dudarlo, si hoy tengo el mismo sueño, aparecerá la Serena de ahora, mas esbelta, más madura… mi celular sonó sacándome de mis pensamientos

-hola Endimion

-hola Solomon, ¿qué me cuentas?

-bueno Endy, quería invitarte a una fiesta que organizara mi empresa, y me preguntaba si quisieras ir como representante de la empresa Shields inc. Además ira el presidente de la empresa Black Moon y claro yo como representante de farmacéutica Sanflex….

Nada mas decir el apellido del que dejo a mis padres casi en banca rota ,no dude ni un segundo en dar una respuesta

-está bien Solomon, iré

-si quieres lleva una acompañante, Diamante dijo que llevara a su nueva conquista…

-ahí veré si voy con alguien -dije antes de cortar

Son nada más las ocho con treinta, no tengo muchas ganas de ir con acompañante, me aburren esas fiestas de improvisto, la próxima semana tengo de fisiología y de cálculo, y no eh estudiado nada, aun que tengo memoria fotográfica, así que aprendo rápido, aun que también tengo que examinar algunos contratos para SHIELDS inc. ¡Ah! Odio el trabajo de oficina….

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Saya ¿qué te parece este vestido? -le pregunto a mi hija que estaba acostada en mi cama viendo bananas en piyamas

-mami es lindo el rosa, pero el negro te queda mejor

-¿tú dices este? -mostrándole uno de mis pocos vestidos negros, este tenia un escote cuadrado y me llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, pero marcaba mi figura.

-sip ese, con esos zapatos.

Mire a donde apuntaba su dedito y era los zapatos negros con un tacon de muerte, si los usaba mucho rato y me quedaba parada en el mismo lugar a los cinco minutos no podría caminar…

-y ¿porque te estás arreglando tanto mami?.

-es que Solomon me invito a una fiesta de su empresa y voy a ir, además quiero distraerme un poquito, te aseguro que me vendré a media noche para que puedas dormir conmigo.

-bueno, yo me quedare con la tia Yuki, pero mami, quiero que te diviertas y disfrutes la noche –me dice sonriéndome.

-sabes pequeña mía, te pareces mucho a tu padre cuando me hablas así.

-¿parecerme a mi papi?

-así es, aparte de ser guapo y caballero, me decía siempre que tenia que disfrutar la vida.

-ah, espero que llegue pronto para conocerlo…

Eran las diez menos cinco cuando Solomon pareció en la entrada de mi edificio, Saya ya estaba con Yuki, ella gracias a dios no hizo problema con quedarse con mi pequeña, Solomon se veía realmente guapo con un smokin color miel, hacia que resaltaran sus ojos como su cabello.

-wow Serena, te ves preciosa con ese vestido -me dijo tomándome de la mano para que me diera una vuelta.

-¿tú crees?, lo eligió Saya.

-tu hija definitivamente tiene buen gusto por la ropa, mejor vámonos que llegaremos tarde.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me dirigía en mi deportivo rojo a la fastidiosa fiesta que me había invitado Solomon, nos conocimos hace un año en una de las tantas reuniones de la empresa, además me cuide mucho de que no se enterara de que yo también estudiaba en la misma universidad que él….

Cuando llegue habían muchos invitados y reconocí el auto de él a lo lejos, pero había una mujer bajándose de este, era hermosa, ese vestido negro hacia que todos los hombres quedaran mirándola, me incluyo porque me quede estacionado con cara de bobo mientras ella bajaba, me esforcé un poco más para mirarla solamente a ella y me lleve la grata sorpresa que era nada mas y nada menos que Serena, wow se veía hermosa, no, claro que no, eso era poco.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Serena ¿quieres un trago?

-no gracias Solomon, no quiero ingerir nada, además sabes que no tomo nada.

-siempre sanita rubia de mis sueños -me dijo coquetamente

-eres un tonto sabias - respondí con una pequeña carcajada.

Había muchas personas, yo no conocía a ninguna, Solomon me dijo que quería que conociera su entorno para sociabilizar un poco más, mientras el conversaba con un tal Diamante Black Moon y me encontraba en el balcón mirando la luna llena, se veía preciosa y recordé lo que me dijo cuando me puse celosa por Ann

**Flash Back**

_-¿Te colocaste celosa? Me dice coquetamente_

_-¿Celosa yo? Claro que no le respondo apartando la mirada._

_-Te colocaste celosa verdad, me vuelve a dice deteniendo el paso y abrasándome muy fuerte._

_-Claro que no, bueno si, ahora sí, de solo imaginármela besándote, me da rabia._

_-Que no te de rabia princesa, yo también me sentía incomodo cuando me besaba intentaba de todas las formas evadirla para que no lo hiciera. Además te juro desde este momento, no, te lo prometo por la luna que llevas colgando del cuello y esa luna está ahí, dice apuntando la luna llena que se encuentra a mis espaldas, que eres la única persona que ha llegado a tener mi corazón en sus manos sin saberlo._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-así que yo tengo tu corazón y tú tienes el mío Dar -me dije bajito y llego Solomon

-Serena te quiero presentar a alguien

Me di la media vuelta y me encontré con la persona menos esperada.

-bueno Sere, el es Endimion Shields, presidente de la empresa SHIELDS inc. una de las más grandes de todo Japón.

-buenas noches señorita

-pero si eres tu.-dije atónita

Continuara….


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo 26

-¿ya se conocen? -pregunto Solomon dudoso por la reacción de mi princesa.

Claro que nos conocemos, bastante bien diría yo, cada tramo de esa piel blanca, cada gesto de su cara, eh grabado mi marca personal con besos encada centímetro de su cuerpo, eh besado esos labios rosas que termine volviéndome adicto a ellos y si tuviera la oportunidad lo haría sin pensarlo… ahí mejor Darien deja de pensar en lo que más quieres ahora, céntrate en que no descubran quien eres.

-no, nos conocemos mucho, pero hoy ella choco conmigo a las afueras de la universidad.-dije rápidamente.

- así es Solomon, yo andaba despistada y no me di cuenta cuando tropecé con el.

-y tu Endi, ¿qué andabas haciendo en la universidad?.-pregunto Solomon dudoso.

Oh había olvidado que Endimion Shields no estudia en la universidad de Londres y Alexander Chiba si, piensa rápido piensa rápido Darien

-ah eso, es que una amiga trabaja allí y pase a saludarla -me excusé rápidamente.

-¿eres amigo de Kotoko Aria? -pregunto serena con una sonrisa .

-asi es señorita Tsukino.

Mientras conversábamos los tres en el balcón, adentro la música pasaba de ser movida, cambio repentinamente a una más romántica.

-rubia de mis sueños me permites esta pieza -dijo Solomon a una Serena envuelta en sus sueños.

¿Rubia de mis sueños?, como le puede decir así, hay nombres mas bonitos como para decirle a semejante diosa que es Serena, maldita sea me están dando celos y no puedo ni siquiera expresarlos porque no soy Darien Chiba, ¡Ah Dios!, ayúdame a mantener la calma, las ganas de tenerla en mis brazos y besar sus labios como solía hacerlo me están matando por dentro.

-Solomon es que estoy muy cansada, me gustaría irme luego a casa

-solo una por favor -dijo haciendo un puchero -ah por cierto Endy, me gustaría que mañana puedas pasarte por Sanflex para ver un asunto del nuevo contrato.

-eh, ah claro, ¿a qué hora? -pregunte tomando un poco de mi copa de brandi.

-como las diez de la mañana, si no te molesta.

-está bien.

-y serena, ya di que si por favor.

-está bien feo.

-yo los sigo -dije rápidamente - además esta Miranda que me lleva haciendo ojitos desde hace mucho tiempo, creo que la invitare a bailar -como me va hacer ojitos si es mi amiga desde hace un tiempo pensé

-wow Endi, Miranda es un buen partido -dijo Solomo cerrándome un ojo.

-no estoy interesado en buscar una mujer -respondí mirando la luna.- hace unos años le entregue mi corazón a una persona muy especial y claro yo tengo el de ella, así que me aseguraré de cuando volver a verla, hacer mi vida junto a ella –comente recordando la corta relación que tuve con la diosa que tengo al lado.

Dicho eso la mirada de Serena se cruzo con la mía por unos segundos, sus ojos azul cielo, me envolvían y me hacían perder la razón.

Conocí a Miranda hace dos años en otra fiesta, siempre ha estado perdidamente enamorada de Solomon pero en lo que se trata de personalidad es tímida pero a la vez elegante y coqueta.

Cuando nos juntamos nuevamente con los invitados de Solomon, Miranda en seguida llego junto a mí para bailar, no me hice de rogar, ella era una mujer guapísima pero mi princesa lo era mucho mas, con ese vestido me estaba volviendo loco, a tal impulso de mandar todo al demonio y hablar con ella y decir quién era en realidad, aun que lo más seguro que no me crea, la canción iba como a la mitad y Miranda no paraba de hablarme sobre algo que ni tengo la mayor idea de que se trataba, mi mente estaba en el otro lado de la pista, podía ver como mi diosa hablaba y sonreía a su acompañante, lograba percibir que ese Solomon quería algo mas con ella, estaba observándola cuando se me vino una idea en mente y me acerque al oído de mi compañera

-Miranda sabes me eh dado cuenta que miras mucho a Solomon

-eh pero como -dijo totalmente roja

-tengo una idea para que converses con el.

-una idea, pero si él está con ella. - respondió un poco triste

-no te preocupes yo me encargo de ella

-¿te gusta verdad?

-no puedo negar que es hermosa pero ahora quiero que tú seas feliz y mi felicidad esta después de la tuya.

-es que me da vergüenza.

-Miranda eres bellísima, cual quiere hombre quedaría embobado con tu encanto, tu cabello negro como la noche y tus ojos son tan negros como el carbón que llegan a enamorar a cualquier hombre y mujer ocupa tu encanto con Solomon

Seguimos bailando hasta que la música estuvo a punto de terminar y nos acercamos de a poquito a la otra pareja y dije:

-eh Solomon, que te parece si cambiemos de pareja -dije viendo la cara de confusión de Serena.

- si es buena idea -respondió mirando a Miranda que estaba detrás de mí.

La música aun no cambiaba cuando cambiamos de pareja, por fin podía tener a mi princesa cerca de mí, se coloco nerviosa cuando la tome de la cintura para acercarla un poco a mí.

-lo siento por lo del cambio de pareja, es que mi amiga le gusta Solomon y es tímida como para decirle si quisiera bailar con él.

-y apuesto que se te ocurrió ser hada madrina -me dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.

-sí, algo así, te puedo decir algo, serena ¿verdad?

-si ese es mi nombre, ¿qué quieres decirme?

-que mmm bueno, te ves re real realmente her… hermosa esta noche…- dije algo tartamudo, dios volví a colocarme tartamudo cuando estoy nervioso

-gracias -respondo tímidamente -mi hija eligió el vestido

Esperen escuche bien ¿su hija?, eso quiere decir que continuo con su vida y tiene novio quizás está casada pero no lleva argolla, santo cielo la perdí para siempre.

-oh, tienes una hija ni se te nota que hayas estado embarazada -dije tratando de ocultar mi pena.

-si menos mal, hice ejercicio durante el embarazo y mi pequeña es lo más sagrado que tengo en este mundo -respondió con los ojos brillantes

-y ¿cuántos añitos tiene tu hijita? -pregunte curioso

-solo dos añitos en unos meses cumple los tres, sus abuelos quieren venir a Londres a celébreselo, ya que no puedo viajar a Japón.

-y ¿el padre? -no sé porque me dio el impulso de preguntar por él.

-bueno soy madre soltera pero…

Iba a continuar pero fue interrumpida por un acorde de una canción muy conocida para ambos…

-oh dios, esta canción.-dije mirando al dj

-¿también te gusta? -pregunto Serena sorprendida

-claro, es una de mis preferidas, me trae demasiados recuerdos.

-a mi igual

La canción comenzó y mi impulso por tenerla más cerca le gano a mi autocontrol y quedamos tan pegados que no sabía donde comenzaba yo y terminaba ella…

_Mira mis ojos_

_y verás_

_Que siento por ti._

_Explora_

_En tu ser_

_Y hallarás, no buscarás más._

Los recuerdos invadieron mi mente, el día en el lago, cuando me rogo que la besara y el solo tocar sus labios hizo que el beso se volviera intenso, cada vez que la besaba era como si estuviera en las nubes…

_Dime que sientes mi calor_

_Y que correspondes, mi amor_

_Sabes que si_

_Todo lo que hago_

_Lo hago por ti._

Ahí darien, donde estarás, te extraño mucho esta canción me hace recodarte cada vez que la escucho, como quisiera poder tenerte de frente y estoy más que segura que mi primer impulso seria saltar a tus brazos y envolvernos en un beso tan profundo que solo nos separaríamos para tomar un poco de aire

_Mira mis ojos_

_y sabrás_

_que nada te ocultan_

_Soy como tú ves_

_Tómame_

_Quisiera poder, poderte lograr_

_Dime que sientes mi calor_

_Nada quiero más que tu amor_

_Sabes que si_

_Todo lo que hago_

_lo hago por ti_

Serena, tengo unas ganas inmensas de besarte en estos momentos, sentir tu calor junto a mi cuerpo, moviéndose lentamente al ritmo de la música, me hacen recordar las numerosas veces que nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma, mi corazón cicatrizó pero aun así te necesito en mi vida .

_No hay amor_

_Como tú_

_y otro que_

_Te ame así_

_No hay lugar si tú no estás_

_Donde quisiera estar_

_yeeah!_

Nuestros cuerpos estaban mas unidos, su cabeza se encontraba apoyada en mi pecho, mientras que mi frente descansaba en su cabeza, sentía que todo el mundo desaparecía de nuestro lado, solo existíamos nosotros dos, estaba tan relajado hasta que sentí su voz muy bajita casi inaudible…

-Darien ¿donde estarás?, como quisiera poder volver a verte y conversar un poco.

Su voz me dejo consternado, me extrañaba, como yo a ella, pero no puedo decirle que soy yo Darien Chiba, no quiero que peligre su vida menos la de su hija, ese maldito de Seiya se las veras conmigo cuando lo vea, como se le ocurre dejarla embarazada y luego dejarla sola, eso es de poco hombre, si Darien mira quién habla tu mismo hiciste lo mismo, la dejaste llorando a mares en el hospital…

La música termino y me dijo

-Endimion, creo que le diré a Solomon que me vaya a dejar, es muy tarde y tengo que ir a buscar a mi hija, además me siento cansada

-si quieres yo te voy a dejar, también me encuentro cansado, y Goldshmith quiere que pase por su empresa temprano mañana y necesito mis preciadas horas de sueño.

-no quiero que sea una molestia Endimion puedo decirle a Solomon –comento colocándose roja.

-no te preocupes, para mí no es molestia, además mira como esta.

En eso dirigimos nuestra mirada al susodicho y se encontraba feliz conversando con Miranda, por lo visto mi amiga logro flechar al rubio oxigenado porque no paraba de sonreír y decirle cosas al oído.

-te sugiero que le mandes un mensaje para avisarle que te fuiste conmigo, nos costara mucho llegar donde ellos -La gente a nuestro alrededor se amontonaron impidiendo que lográramos movilizarnos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Luego de mandarle el mensaje a Solomon, este nos hizo señas diciéndole gracias a Endimion por hacerle el favor de llevarme.

-y dime Endimion, ¿eres de acá de Londres o solo vives acá por tu empresa? -pregunte curiosa, este hombre se parece demasiado a Darien, el mismo color de ojos, el pelo alborotado es un poco más maduro y musculoso pero tiene algo que me hace sentir protegida y relajada, la misma sensación que solía tener junto con mi príncipe.

-en realidad soy de Japon al igual que tu, mi padre tenía un restaurante pequeño ya que es una porción de la empresa SHIELDS inc. y yo soy el único hijo así que me puse a estudiar administración de empresas para ser un mejor presidente y representante de la familia Shields, ah por cierto ¿en dónde está tu departamento?

-así que eres de mi país –dije mirando por la ventana -ah perdón por andar despistada es que aun siento mis oídos retumbar por la música.

-no eres la única, además estábamos muy cerca de los parlantes.

-sería un milagro que no termináramos sordos.-le dije regalándole una sonrisa -mi departamento está en el centro en una cuadra antes de central park.

-¿central park?-pregunto divertido

-si ¿por qué?

-es que mi departamento queda en esa misma cuadra, en ese edificio rojo que está al frente del lago –respondió soltando una pequeña carcajada

-no te creo –lo mire atónita –yo vivo en el edificio azul que está al otro lado del lago.

-así que vivimos frente a frente, te importaría mucho si te invito a salir mañana por la tarde, puedes traer a tu hija claro

-¿invitarme a salir? -pregunte sorprendida

-perdón fue un impulso –se excuso rojo.

-no te preocupes, me encantaría salir contigo, además podemos conocernos más, y claro llevare a mi hija, es muy despierta cuando conoce gente nueva.

Estábamos llegando a los edificios azules, yo no quería separarme de ella pero acepto tener una "cita" mañana, así conoceré a su hija, ojalas sea tan hermosa como la madre.

-¿a qué hora te gustaría que pase por ti? -pregunte deteniendo el auto en la entrada del edificio

-mmm a la hora que te acomode a ti, aun que me gustaría que no fuera muy tarde ya que Saya se duerme temprano.

-¿Saya?, es un lindo nombre -y le puso el nombre que me dijo cuando éramos mas niños, y recuerdo bien que me dijo que si llegaba a tener un hombre le iba a colocar Naoki.

-si no recuerdo porque le puse así, pero me agrada, ya Endimion nos vemos mañana -dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla

-que descanses serena, mañana paso por ti a las cuatro ¿te parece?

-sí, está bien a esa hora, adiós y descansa y recupera tus horas de sueño -respondió saliendo del auto y entrando rápidamente al edificio

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya cuando me encontraba en mi cuarto, no podía creer que la haya visto, bailado y conversado con mi diosa después de tantos años, lo más seguro que si duermo y vuelvo a tener los mismos sueños de siempre y no será la serena de hace tres años la que este en ellos, si no la madura y más hermosa que nunca, dios parezco un adolecente hormonal teniendo sueños húmedos, soy una vergüenza….

Continuara…


	27. Chapter 27

Capitulo 27

Me levante más temprano de costumbre son las ocho de la mañana y siempre me levanto después de las nueve con treinta, hice un poco de ejercicio para mantenerme en forma, es sábado y el rubio oxigenado de Solomon quiere que me pase por su empresa a ver lo del nuevo contrato, sobre la distribución de los medicamentos que se mandarían a África…

Gracias a Sanflex que hace los medicamentos y mi empresa Shields inc. que consta de veinte jets privados para mandar alimentos, medicamentos o todo tipo de cosas por todo el mundo y además de ser una de las empresas más grandes tanto en infraestructura como gente trabajando y además una de las mas cotizadas por su buena paga y les damos trabajos a personas en todo los países que hay alguna sede nuestra, yo me eh movilizado bastante para crear nuevos contratos y vender un poco de acciones obviamente dejando que mi padre tenga más del sesenta por ciento…

Estaba tomando mi desayuno cuando recordé que hoy tenía mi gran cita con Serena y si hija, me pregunto como será la pequeña Saya, aun no caigo en la sorpresa que haya seguido con su vida aun que es obvio, yo la abandoné de la peor manera posible, dando la mas estúpida escusa de que me haya engañado….y tenga una hija, ¡dios! Una hija de Serena, una pequeña conejito, me la imagino pequeñita, rubia con sus ojos, pero que digo, tiene que ser idéntica a ella…

Son las diez menos quince y me dirijo a la empresa de Solomon, si el contrato resulta, los medicamentos que llegaran a áfrica, salvaran miles de vidas, en especial ahora que hay una plaga de varicela...

-buenos días señorita, tengo una cita con el señor Goldshmith, mi nombre es Endimión Shields, presidente de las empresas Shields –le digo a la secretaria que se encontraba sentada sola en la entrada de la empresa.

Por lo visto al rubio oxigenado no le gusta mucho el desorden debido a que la pobre mujer está sola, en medio de una gran entrada la cual está pintada de color blanco, ni siquiera hay una planta…en comparación son mi empresa, mi madre la tiene llena de flores y cosas verdes.

-buenos señor Shields, el señor Solomon se encuentra en su oficina, dijo que si usted venia le dijéramos que subiera en seguida, solo tiene que llegar al último piso la primera puerta a la derecha.

-muchas gracias señorita –respondí dirigiéndome a los ascensores.

Cuando llego a la oficina en el último piso, me encuentro que todas son iguales, blancas, con pocos muebles del mismo color y no hay platas, me volvería loco si trabajara acá…

-hola Shields, bienvenido -me dice el Solomon al verme entrar.

-hola ox…Solomon. -ops ojalas no haya escuchado el principio de mi oración.

-amigo tengo cosas que hacer en unas horas, si no te importa comencemos en seguida a revisar el contrato.

-claro, yo también tengo cosas que hacer…

Las tres últimas horas nos llevamos revisando el contrato, cambiando normas, viendo los pilotos, cuál sería la paga y esas cosas…

-cambiando de tema, ¿cómo conociste a la señorita Tsukino? -pregunte

-¿a Serena?, bueno cuando llegue de Estados Unidos, nos topamos en el aeropuerto, en realidad encontré a su hija, la diablilla quería un dulce y cuando se dio cuenta que estaba sola aparecí yo -contesto con una sonrisa recordando aquel momento.

-se le perdió la hija -dije atónito.

-no, no es eso, es que había mucha gente ese día y Serena estaba esperando para tomar el taxi y se dio cuenta que Saya no estaba, gracias a dios no paso nada.

-menos mal, el momento que estuvimos juntos en la fiesta, me hablo un poco de ella, y me imagino que debe ser una preciosura.

-lo es, te lo digo yo que eh estado con ellas desde que las conocí, las ayudo en lo más que necesiten, además Saya es despierta e inteligente igual que la madre…

-y ¿no sabes nada del padre? -pregunte con mas curiosidad.

-bueno a Serena no le gusta mucho hablar del tema, solo me conto un día que era de un novio que tu hace un tiempo y nada mas…

Si es un novio de hace tiempo, el único que sé que era novio de ella aparte de mí, es Seiya, pero no quiero pensar nada aun, hasta saber más que hizo de ella y que fue de su vida en estos años.

-pobre muchacha, debe ser duro ser madre soltera

-además me dijo que sus padres eran los más felices con la pequeña y sus amigos, puedes creer que la pequeña tiene cuatro madrinas y tres padrinos.

-¡Tantos! -dije abriendo los ojos como paltos.

-sí, yo reaccione igual que tu -responde con una carcajada a la cual me uní enseguida.

Luego de conversar un poco mas con Solomon eran más de las dos de la tarde y a las cuatro volvería a ver a Serena…me dirigí nuevamente a mi departamento, siempre a la hora de almuerzo llamo a mi madre para preguntarle que tal esta, quien pensaría que en menos de tres años me reencontré con mis padres que se suponía que estaban muertos, y en poco tiempo recuperamos el tiempo perdido, pensar que el señor Takamura era mi padre…no quise preguntarle nada sobre Serena, ya que el continuo trabajando en el restaurante, mientras que yo me ocupaba de organizar la empresa con la ayuda de mi madre, ella ya recupero la memoria completamente y me conto cosas que yo no recordaba y aun no recuerdo….

Mientras almorzaba recordé que tenía que llamar a alguien, mientras espero que conteste me coloque a mirar por la ventana hacia el lago, había muchos niños jugando en el pasto que estaba alrededor del lago, recordé cuando un caballero nos mojo mientras caminábamos, tantos recuerdos que tengo con ella son los que me mantienen amándola como lo hago…

-diga

-¡Porque demonios no me dijiste que tenía una hija! -dije dando un grito

-¿de quién estás hablando?

-ahí por favor no te hagas el tonto Andrew, sabes perfectamente que hablo de Serena -dije aun mas alterado

-¿cómo sabes que serena tiene una hija? -pregunto mi amigo impresionado.

-wow será porque vivo en Londres y ella vino a terminar sus estudios acá, amigo el mundo es pequeño…

Con el único que continúe teniendo contacto era con él, me regaño demasiado cuando lo llame y le conté que me había ido a vivir con mis padres, le roge que no contara nada ya que si decía algo, todos comenzarían a hacer preguntas y en aquel momento no quería saber nada de nadie, por lo menos Andrew lo entendió, pero ahora mismo lo odio porque no me conto que mi princesa estaba embarazada…

-eh Darien no te enojes, fue mera coincidencia, además tu me dijiste claramente que no querías saber nada de ella

-pero podrías haberme contado que estaba embarazada por dios.

-lo siento amigo, pero si te decía ibas a insistir en saber quién era el padre, y te digo en seguida que ni yo sé, pero Saya es un amor de niña.

-lo sé, todo me han dicho lo mismo, además una persona me dijo que a Serena no le gusta hablar del tema…

Estuvimos conversando mucho tiempo, almorcé y veía televisión, no me di cuenta de la hora que eran, me fije que el reloj marcaba las tres con cuarenta y me apresure en darme una ducha rápida e ir a buscar a la chica que me quita el sueño y por soy demasiado miserable como para decirle que soy yo y que Endimion es solo mi nombre de fachada para no correr peligro…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Llegue al edificio donde mi diosa vive, estaba nervioso pero confiado que todo saldría bien, ya faltaban cinco minutos para la hora acordada, conociendo a Serena ella llegara tarde, pero prefiero esperarla pacientemente así los nervios se irán desapareciendo, eso pensé cuando de pronto siento una risita feliz, gire mi cabeza y ahí venia, mi conejita con su hija en brazos.

La niña tenía puesto unos jeans, una chaqueta y una boina, se veía linda, mientras que la dueña de mis sueños venia con jeans sweater y un abrigo que la cubría completamente. Sentí nuevamente la risa de la pequeña era contagiosa, su sonrisa tan hermosa me produjo ciertos sentimientos.

-Hola -me saludo antes de que su madre hiciera lo mismo.

-Hola, eres linda ¿lo sabías? -ella miro a Serena y sonrió.

-¿Cómo estas Endimion? -me saludo ella la dueña de mi corazón con una sonrisa tan hermosa como la recordaba

-Muy bien, tu hija es preciosa -le respondí

-¿Dónde iremos? -pregunto la niña.

-Saya -dijo Serena y la niña la miro con unos ojitos que me derritieron.

La niña es adorable igual que la madre, como me gustaría ser el padre de tan dulce criatura, una niña con mi conejita…

-¿estás enamorado? -me pregunto Saya ya que luego de tener ese pensamiento di un gran suspiro

-No…- sonreí -¿Por qué me preguntas eso? -le pregunte mientras le colocaba un mechoncito de su cabello rubio atrás de la oreja.

-es porque mami siempre dice que los enamorados suspiran –respondió inocentemente.

Mire a Serena quien se sonrojo un poco

-será mejor que te deje en el suelo -la bajo y la niña se quedo entre nosotros.

La mire mientras que ella le sonreía a su madre de una manera cómplice, mire sus ojos, de un azul intenso, ella me sonrió coqueta, me agache para mirarla más, tenía algo que me llamaba la atención pero ¿Qué?

-¿Vamos al parque? –propuso Serena

-Si al parque –salto la niña y tomo la mano de su madre, ambas comenzaron a caminar, el cabello de la niña era de un color rubio como el oro, la viva imagen de mi conejita, tan madura para su edad, y además se la viste elegante pero inocente.

Subimos al auto, Serena y Saya se fueron atrás por que como no tengo silla para niños, ellas se irían juntas. Durante el camino la niña tenía la atención de Serena, ella se mostraba atenta a la pequeña mientras que en mi cabeza daba vueltas las ganas de haber sido yo el padre de ese ser tan lindo que esta con mi diosa.

-Llegamos al parque -les comunique

-Si… parque -Saya subió los brazos feliz y dando un gritito que me lleno de alegría.

-Vamos -Serena desabrocho el cinturón, yo hice lo mismo y fui a abrirles la puerta

-Si quieres puedes dejar el bolso acá -dije mirándola a los ojos, aun puedo ver su alma en ellos, pero me fije que ya no tienen la misma luz de antes, es muy leve pero muestran tristeza.

-No me es molestia -estábamos tan cerca.

Ganas de besarla de decirle que soy Darien que la amo como siempre la he amado no me faltaban en cada minutos y decirle que esa pequeña será la segunda mujercita que ame en mi vida.

-Mami, mira allá hay palomas ¿Vamos a verlas? -llego Saya a nuestro lado.

-Claro que si, toma Endimion, aceptare tu oferta, dejare el bolso acá -me entrego el bolso y comenzó a correr detrás de la pequeña.

-Oigan espérenme –dije dejando el bolso en el auto y apresurado por salir detrás de ellas, el seguro del auto no quiso responder después de algunas protestas se activo.

Corrí con dirección donde las había visto ir, cuando llego a un sector vi a ambas jugar corriendo detrás de las palomas.

Luego de un rato, Serena traía de la mano la niña y pude notar un gesto algo familiar, arrugo su nariz y luego movió el labio superior de un lado a otro, luego estornudo. Lo he visto en algún lugar ¿pero dónde?

Partimos al restaurant a comer ya que a Saya le dio hambre. Al sentarnos note otro gesto de Saya familiar, bueno se mordió el labio como lo hizo Serena alguna vez, sonreí ante ese recuerdo, ella se mostraba más madura. La contemplaba mientras ella sentaba a Saya en la silla, luego de pedir que comeríamos, el ambiente era más relajado.

De pronto sentí que la niña me miraba demasiado, me era incomodo que ella se comportara de esa manera, si lo sé es una pequeña niña de ¿Cuánto? Unos dos o tres años, pero aun así me es inquietante esa mirada profunda. La miro y le sonrió, ella me devuelve la sonrisa en un acto de reflejo pero aun así pareciera que me examina.

-Saya ¿ocurre algo hija? - le pregunto Serena

-No nada mami -movió su cabecita de un lado a otro fingiendo inocencia.

_La niña tiene algo que me atrae, me dan ganas de tomarla en brazos y besar su frente, actuar como el padre que no tiene _

-Saya ¿Tienes amiguitos? -le pregunte en una forma de conversar con ella

-Sí, tengo algunos -respondió cortante pero sonriendo a la ves

En eso comenzó a sonar el celular de Serena, ella lo tomo nerviosa

-¿Quién es mami? -pregunto la niña, _ "se te adelanto" _ grito una voz en mi cabeza

-Es Solomon hija, iré a hablar allá, espérame aquí con Endimion, mientras llega lo que comeremos -el celular seguía sonando

-Claro mami, con Endimion te esperaremos - ¿esa era una sonrisa de maldad?

-Permiso - Serena camino ligero y mientras se alejaba contesto.

Saya y yo la quedamos mirando, luego baje mí vista a la pequeña niña que estaba justo enfrente de mí, en eso ella volteo y siguió mirándome detenidamente.

-¿Por qué me miras así? Me pones nervioso -le dije entre broma y en realidad era la verdad

-Endimion… tu cara me parece conocida -siguió sin mover un solo musculo

-No lo creo, yo apenas te conocí hoy.

-¿Entonces por qué apareces en una foto con mi mami? Te pareces mucho al amigo que ella tenía, él vive muy lejos, además es lindo… te pareces mucho.

No supe que responder en ese momento, el mesero por suerte interrumpió dejándonos la comida que habíamos pedido, apenas se fue el muchacho el interrogatorio por la mini detective siguió

-No me respondiste.

-¿Yo en una foto junto con Serena? Imposible yo no la conocí antes- mentí de una manera espectacular.

-Pues sí, apareces con ella, es obvio que el paso del tiempo hicieron que te afearas un poquito.

Levante mis cejas con sorpresa ¿yo afearme un poco? ¿Qué pasa con esta niña? Sigo siendo guapo, **"**_a quien le mientes, te afeaste un poco viejo" _me dijo mi subconsciencia.

-¿Y tu Papá? ¿No se afea con el tiempo?

-No le he preguntado eso a mi mami.

-¿Cómo? -pregunte inquieto

-Nunca le he preguntado a mi mami por mi papi, a veces cuando es de noche la veo triste y prefiero no preguntar algunas cosas, a veces llora y yo me hago la dormida para no preocuparla, otras me sorprende y seca sus lagrimas diciéndome "Todo está bien mi amor" -me respondió inocentemente.

Por dios mi princesa llorando, cuanto detesto verla así, cuando la deje en el hospital me maldije a mi mismo por hacer que llorara, recordar esos gritos me atormentaron varios meses, soñaba cada vez esa tarde…

-Además, no me importa mucho mi papá, porque siempre hemos sido mi mami y yo -dijo cuando tomo un poco de jugo que Serena le pidió

_Pequeña si yo fuera tu padre… _suspire, la mire con determinación ella miraba hacia otro sector, todo le llamaba la atención, de pronto hizo gestos que el cabello le molestaba ¿Por qué se demora tanto Serena?

-Endimion -su voz salió en una suplica

-Dime Saya.

-¿Me puedes… hacer una coleta? -busco en los bolsillos de su abrigo un listón de color rojo.

Cuando vi el color del listón, me recodo a Mina, ella era idéntica a Serena cuando usaba el cabello suelto, así que desde pequeña prefirió usar una coleta con el listón rojo característico. Sonreí ante el recuerdo….

-Pequeña yo no sé mucho de esas cosas.

-Por favor… después le digo a mami que me arregle, me molesta el cabello.

-Está bien -me levante para llegar a su lado

-Mami me lo toma así -tomo su cabello explicándome, luego hice lo mismo, su cabello era tan delicado, sedoso, sonreí, era tan rubio como el de Serena, tome con cuidado algunos mechones que estaban detrás de la oreja, en eso me percate de algo

-Una mancha -dije casi en un susurro, pero ella me escucho.

-¿La viste? No te burles de mí, mami me dice que es una marca de nacimiento.

-No claro que no me burlaría de ti -tome el listón entre el impacto del momento amarre su cabello.

-Gracias Endimion -me sonrió feliz

-¿Puedo ver tu mancha?, Digo solo si quieres -me acomode a su lado.

-Está bien, la verdad no sé como es, mi mami me dice que la tengo desde que era un bebé.

De pronto todo cayo, el gesto al estornudar es el gesto que hace Armando, las muecas, lo despierta y que cuando quiere es muy persuasiva, la mancha en la oreja, es la misma que tenemos Armando y yo, la misma que tiene los Chiba ¿Sera posible que Saya sea mi hija? ¿Mi pequeña conejito? ¿Una hija con Serena? Pero como, si fuera así, no puede ser, siempre nos cuidamos, en realidad yo me cuidaba, ella no tomaba anticonceptivos pero siempre me preocupe de ello…

-Endimion ¿Te sientes bien? -sentí la voz de mi diosa.

-Si… estoy… bien -dije aun impresionado y distraído.

-¿Pasa algo Endimion? Te noto blanco -dijo la niña

-No, no pasa nada Saya tranquila -sonreí

-Disculpen mi demora.

-No te preocupes mami, con Endimion nos dedicamos a conversar ¿cierto?

-Sí, Saya me dijo algunas cosas- _No conoce al padre, posiblemente Saya sea ¡tu hija! Me dice mi subconsciencia…_

-Que bueno, disculpa si te dio algún problema.

-No para nada, amarre su cabello -ella sonrio y beso la frente de la niña

-Gracias.

Comenzamos a comer en silencio, pero luego comenzamos a reírnos por distintas cosas, seguía siendo mi conejita, mientras miraba a Saya como sus gestos, sus ojos, sus pequeñas manos ¿Sera posible que sea mi hija?

-Mami, iré a los juegos.

-Saya… ten cuidado -le dijo Serena sacándole el abrigo

-Si mami, nos vemos Endimion.

Salió corriendo con dirección a unos juegos que al centro tenían una especie de piscina llena de pelotitas de color. Me quede mirando a Serena, ¡Demonios! hasta eso me hace pensar que la pequeña es mi hija, la forma en que la miro.

-¿De veras Saya no te dio problemas?

-No, ninguno es muy tranquila.

Ella sonrio

–Cuando quiere, hay veces que es inquieta.

-Serena… ¿Qué paso con el padre?

-Es un tema un poco delicado, en verdad quiero y prefiero que en otra oportunidad hablemos de él.

-¿Te hizo daño? -pregunte mi ira estaba creciendo, ella bajo la mirada

-Como no tienes idea -dijo bajando la mirada y viendo sus manos.

_Maldita sea, todo esto paso por culpa del mal nacido de Seiya…Si algún día vuelvo a Tokio te partiré la cara._

Estuvimos conversando, conociéndonos, pero no logre sacarle información sombre el padre…solo conto que no tubo novios después de que se entero de que iba a ser madre… luego de comer fuimos a el lago que estaba muy cerca y la niña sonreía en cada momento.

-Endimion creo que ya es tarde –dijo mirando a Saya que miraba los patos muy alegremente en el lago.

-tienes razón, son las siete, como pasa el tiempo –dije dirigiendo mi mirada al cielo.

-ni te lo imaginas, siento que fue ayer cuando me entere que esperaba a Saya.

-ahora que lo recuerdo, la pequeña me dijo que me parecía mucho a un amigo tuyo, menciono una foto.

-ah eso, bueno es que en verdad te pareces mucho a un primo mío –respondió cambiando el color de sus ojos a un azul cielo que mostraban dolor y vacio

-¿un primo? -me estremecí al ver su reacción.

-así es, no lo veo desde hace unos años, hubo un problema y él se marcho sin mirar atrás.

-se ve que lo querías mucho -oh eso lo dije sin pensar

-lo quise mucho, era mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, sin mentirte cuando se marcho me rompió el corazón ya que estaba pasando por una anemia y otras cosas.

-lo siento mucho -dije cavis bajo

-no lo sientas Endimion, las cosas pasaron por algo, y si vuelvo a topármelo nuevamente, no sé cómo reaccionare…sabes no sé porque me siento tan cómoda hablando de este tema contigo….

Luego de continuar con nuestra conversación, las fui a dejar a su departamento, la pequeña se quedo dormida a mitad del camino y verla dormir en brazos de Serena me lleno el corazón de alegría…

Cuando estacione el auto en la entrada, Saya no despertó ni con el mayor ruido, Serena se despidió y subió a su apartamento, me hizo señas desde una ventana y me fui a mi hogar, llegue y encendí la televisión como de costumbre, estaban dando las típicas propagandas hasta que una canción me llamo la atención…

_El grupoThree Lights conformado por los famosos hermanos Kou llega a nuestro país para dar un gran concierto este veinte y cinco de junio…_

Escuchar eso fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, vería a ese mal nacido una vez más, y justo cinco días antes del cumpleaños de Serena…camine a la cocina a servirme un vaso con agua y me fije en el calendario, no recordaba que hoy era treinta de mayo…tengo un buen tiempo para pensar que hare en este tiempo….

Continuara…


	28. Chapter 28

Capitulo 28

Luego de que Endimión vino a dejarme a mi departamento, acosté a mi pequeña en mi cuarto, ya que su cama quedó repleta de ropa, porque antes de salir desordeno todo para verse linda.

_-mamá quiero verme linda para tu amigo._

_-pero Saya, con ese vestido te ves más linda que con esos pantalones, porque no te pones estos jeans –le digo levantando unos pantalones de color rosa._

_-¿tú crees que me veré linda mama? -pregunta tomando su boina._

_-claro Saya, eres hermosa pequeña con lo que te pongas te veras linda._

_-está bien me pondré eso -me respondió dando uno de esos tantos grititos que da cuando está feliz._

Y pensar que yo hace unos años era igual de desordenando que ella y desde que supe que llegaría a mi vida, tuve que controlarme para darle el ejemplo a mi pequeña.

Además, aun me tiene inquieta ver a Endimión, es como si toda la tarde estuviese con Darien, en varios momentos casi lo nombro como el hombre que tiene mi corazón, pero como puedo pensar que es el, además como dicen "_en algún lugar del mundo todos tenemos un doble_" a lo mejor Shields es el doble de mi Darien…

-¿donde estarás darien? -pregunte con melancolía desde el balcón observando la crecente de luna que había en el cielo estrellado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Son las once de la noche y no logro conciliar el sueño, en la televisión no están pasando nada nuevo o interesante que logre llamar mi atención, cerré los ojos para ver si lograba conciliar el sueño, pero el sonido del timbre comenzó a hacerse presente, hasta llegar a ser insoportable, sonaba y sonaba con tal que me separo de los brazos de Morfeo.

-Dios quien puede ser a esta hora –exclame enfadado levantándome de mi cama.

Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré que eran nada más y nada menos que mis guardianes, como les suelo decir…

-hasta que nos abres Dar -me dice Neflyte nada más verme.

-buenas noches joven Darien -dijo Zoycite

-y ustedes, ¿que los trae por acá? –pregunte llevándome la mano a la boca para ir fingiendo un bostezo

-ese bostezo que acabas de hacer es tan falso como Endimión Shields -me dijo Jedite que traía una botella de champaña con cinco copas, este se encontraba sentado en el piso, por lo visto llevaban esperando un buen rato.

-Darien que andamos simpáticos hoy -hablo por fin Malachite que venía vestido de negro completo, aun que suele vestirse así desde que lo conocí –tienes una cara que literalmente podría tocar el piso.

-¿mi padre sabe que andan por estos alrededores? -pregunte nuevamente ya que ninguno me ah dicho el porqué llegaron sin aviso.

-tu padre no sabe nada, llegamos hace unas horas desde España - respondieron los cuatro a la vez, llegaron a parece unos robot al momento de hablar y me causo risa, por más que intente aguantarla, esta se me escapo.

-Darien te conocemos hace dos años cuando estuviste en España organizando las acciones de la empresa y tu padre nos contrato para ser tus guardas espaldas…y ayudarte a destruir a Diamante Black Moon y su empresa -dijo Neflyte.

-lo se, lo sé, pero ustedes deben de andar asiendo su gira musical –cambie de tema rápidamente ya que aun no tengo nada planeado contra él.

-es por eso a que venimos a celebrar, conseguimos una presentación en un bar en el centro y… -dijo Jedite moviendo las manos igual que niño pensando en una maldad, sin antes pasarle las copas y la botella a Malachite.

-¿y?, ahí no me mires con esa cara Jedite –le dije mirando ya que estaba colocando cara que por su mente estaba pasando cualquier maldad.

Estos cuatro siempre que aparecen de improvisto es porque traman algo, en este corto tiempo aun no me acostumbro a tenerlos de mi lado, me contaron como a los dos meses que los contrataron hace años para ser los guardas espaldas de una de las amiga mas cercanas de mi padre, su nombre si no recuerdo mal era "Serenity".

Era una mujer de negocios, era la mano derecha de SHIELDS inc, por las fotos que me mostraron era bellísima, cabello rubio como el de mi princesa, su piel era tan blanca como la nueve y sus ojos eran de un color gris, básicamente la señorita Serenity era una de las mujeres más bellas que pude haber conocido.

Ella se encontraba amenazada de muerte, llevaba meses preocupada, sintiendo que era observada en cada movimiento que daba, por lo que contrato a los chicos para que la protegerán…lamentablemente la pobre mujer falleció de manera desconocida, aun no se sabe la causa de su muerte pero todos sospechan que fue intencional, su accidente fue solo tres años después del accidente de mis padres… a causa de la muerte de aquella mujer, el mas herido tras lo sucedido fue Malachite, él y Serenity habían comenzado a tener un romance, los chicos dicen que ambos se veían realmente felices, pero su noviazgo solo duro seis meses ya que luego ocurrió la tragedia…

Al mes que me contaron todo lo sucedido, mi querido amigo nos mencionó tras una noche de copas, que Serenity tenía cuatro meses de embarazo cuando murió, aquello lo destrozo más aun, su sueño era ser padre…

-queremos que cantes la nueva canción en el bar –dijeron nuevamente los cuatro a la vez.

Aquella propuesta me cayó como balde de agua fría, y me trajo nuevamente a la realidad.

-¡Que! -dije dando un grito que a lo mejor se escucho en todo el piso -¡Deben estar locos, yo canto pésimo!.

Recuerdo el día en el que nos presentamos en un bar en España, fue después de una de mis tantas borracheras en las que me sumergí por la pena de haber abandonado de la nada a Serena, me sentía el hombre más miserable que puede pisar este mundo.

-ahí por dios Darien, cuando estuvimos en España juntos cantaste de lo mas bien, nos llamaban a los bares solo porque tú eras el vocalista -Neflyte hablo con mucha seguridad en su voz.

-si lo sé, pero eso ya es pasado, además tengo que estudiar, no tengo mente como para aprenderme la letra de un par de canciones - respondí dirigiéndome a la cocina de mi departamento.

-ahí Darien, te necesitamos, eres y siempre serás el cabecilla de Los guardianes de la Tierra.

-Malachite, cuando me uní a su grupo oficialmente fue después del accidente y además me sirvió como terapia.

-Darien por favor únete nuevamente a nuestro grupo, te necesitamos.-rogo esta vez Zoycite

-chicos lo pensare pero no les aseguro nada -dije resignado...

Las tres horas siguientes nos la llevamos brindando y cantando, me obligaron a cantar los antiguos temas que teníamos en el karaoke, después de un rato, todos ellos ya estaban pasados de copas mientras que yo solo me permití beber cinco y con eso ya es suficiente, pero aun así me sentía mareado.

Luego de que los chicos me dejaran solo nuevamente, fui a recostarme ya que su llegada me trajo viejos recuerdos… recordé mi accidente, ellos me ayudaron a salir de la depresión en la que me consumí luego de abandonar a Serena.

**Flash Back**

_-por favor hijo deja de beber, te lo suplico.- decía mi madre con voz afligida._

_-mamá es que ya no soporto hacer esto, fue la peor idea que pudo cruzarse por mi mente, quiero volver a estar junto a Serena la extraño demasiado pero estoy seguro que me odia, y yo, me odio por ser tan poco hombre.-dije llorando y llevándome el vaso de Ron a la boca -esta cosa sale horrible -exclame de mala manera, lanzando el contenido lejos._

_-Darien hazle caso a tu madre y pásame esa botella.-dijo mi padre entrando a mi cuarto alterado -mírate estas hecho un desastre –agrego nada mas verme._

_Llevábamos tres semanas en España, viajamos los tres ya que mi madre quería conocer los alrededores y yo junto con mi padre iniciaríamos una sede de la empresa en Barcelona, pero nada más llegar me bajo el remordimiento, llevaba teniendo mis recaídas cada cierto tiempo y comencé a beber lo que se me pusiera por delante._

_Muy rápidamente baje de peso, volvieron mis ojeras, gracias a dios no me eh puesto violento y no eh perdido la lucidez, porque ahí sí que no me lo perdono, no quiero preocupar más a mis padres, todo este corto tiempo se han portado demasiado bien conmigo, pero ahora ya estoy haciendo problemas…_

_-papá déjame en paz por favor, necesito estar solo -le dije colocando mi cabeza en la almohada._

_-darien no es la primera vez que te veo así hijo, debes ser fuerte, esta fue tu decisión y hazte responsable de las consecuencias…_

_Todo el resto que dijo mi padre para mí fue escuchar bla bla y más bla bla. Me levante bruscamente y salí del departamento dando un portazo, ya en el subterráneo tome mi auto y anduve sin rumbo fijo, no soy consciente de cuánto tiempo estuve dando vueltas, pero de un momento a otro deje de mirar la carretera hasta que un fuerte ruido me hizo perder la conciencia…._

_-por favor hijo despierta. -sentía la voz muy lejos de mi madre desesperada _

_-Darien abre los ojos por el amor de dios.-esta vez era mi padre, también el tono de su voz era de preocupación._

_Sentía sollozos lejanos, muchas voces que no reconocía, bulla de gente quejándose, y conversaciones que no lograba identificar bien lo que se decían._

**FIN Flash Back**

Aun no puedo creer que haya salido con vida después de que un autobús chocara mi auto por mi costado, pero a causa de eso me rompí seis costillas, una fractura radial como humeral en el brazo izquierdo y desgarros musculares en las ambas piernas como cortadura de ligamentos en la pierna izquierda, cortes en la cara y cuello, gracias a dios que llevaba el cinturón de seguridad puesto porque sino ahora sería otra mi historia, válgame dios lo que pudo haberme sucedido si no lo llevase puesto.

Las terapias fueron duras, ya que no tenía muchas ganas de continuar así, por mi abría preferido haber muerto en el choque, me operaron cinco veces por las cortaduras de ligamento y lo de mis brazos.

Aun recuerdo las cachetadas que me dio mi madre después de despertar, sus ojos llorosos mirándome con tristeza, me pego y luego me abrazo muy fuerte que las enfermeras tuvieron que doparla para que se separara de mi…

En la rehabilitación se me unió Jedite, llego allí ya que esquiando se fracturo la tibia de su pierna derecha, así que llevaba cerca de cinco meses en rehabilitación cuando amenazo con dejar el grupo, el muy estúpido con todo el apoyo que le daban los chicos él, entro en depresión, no nos hacía caso y se escapaba y se escondía en los baños hasta que terminaba su hora…

Con todos esos recuerdos, el sueño me venció y me entregué a los brazos de Morfeo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los rayos del sol se escabullían a través de las cortinas de mi cuarto, me quise mover un poco pero mi pequeña dormía abrazada a mí, pegando su pequeño cuerpo al mío, no me canso de verla dormir, es tan idéntica a Darien cuando duerme, y esa manchita en su oreja, la misma de mi príncipe, definitivamente es más idéntica al padre que a su propia madre…

Me levante cerca de las once, es domingo o como solía decir Mina fomingo, con Saya solemos quedarnos con las pijamas todo el día holgazaneando, viendo televisión y lo que ambas adorábamos… comer helados y dulces.

-Mamá, sabes me gustaría saber el nombre de mi papi –pregunto de pronto.

Aquella sugerencia me dejo estática por unos segundos, ahora que lo pienso nunca le he dicho que su padre es Darien, las chicas y mis padres como amigos, dejaron de mencionarlo ya que sabían que me hacía daño recordarlo.

-este….Saya el nombre de tu padre es…

-¿cuál? –pregunto mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos y con sus manitas hechas puño en sima de la mesa, como cuando uno se coloca impaciente y alegre por saber algo.

-tu padre se llama….Darien –dije por fin, no pasaron más de medio minuto cuando volvió a hablar.

-¿y cuando veré a mi papi? -pregunto mi pequeña de repente, mientras le servía un tazón de cereales con leche de chocolate

Me quede sin habla, pero luego reaccione

-Pues hija, Papi está muy ocupado, apenas tiene tiempo de dormir- le respondí, vi que frunció el ceño

-¿Y por qué lloras de pronto?- por lo visto mi hija despertó muy preguntona.

-Porque siento pena amor, deje en Tokio muchas cosas que extraño a veces -tome mi vaso de leche para acercármelo

-Tú nunca me hablas de papi -me miro con esos grandes ojos

-Pues… por que muchas veces pasa algo que nos distrae y tu casi nunca preguntas por el -respondí.

-¿Cómo es él?- y aquí vamos con las preguntas

-Pues, el es alto, mucho más alto que yo, de cabellos negros como la noche, liso demasiado liso así como lo tienes tú, sus ojos azules son muy profundos que llegan a hipnotizar cada vez que los miraba -tome un sorbo de leche recordando a mi darien.

-¿Me parezco a él? -trague mi leche sin siquiera saborearla

-Pues sí, solo que eres rubia-

-Entonces, ¿mi manchita la podría tener él también? -Suspire resignada –Si mi niña, él también la tiene -esa manchita que tanto odiaba darien cuando éramos pequeños hasta que un día le dije que se dejara el cabello un poco más largo y así logro esconderla del mundo.

De pronto ella dejo de hacer preguntas, eso fue solo por un momento

-Mami, ¿Por qué papi no quiere estar con nosotras?-

-Pues…- ¿Qué decirle? ¿Por qué defender a Darien enfrente de su hija? ¿Hasta cuándo sería capaz de esperar por él? –La verdad amor, Papi tiene un trabajo que lo absorbe mucho y te dije recen, muchas veces solo tiene tiempo para dormir-

-Mami, ese amigo tuyo que sale en aquella fotografía ¿Qué como se llama? Y ¿Dónde está ahora?

Suspire, de una manera indirecta le contaría a mi hija la verdad

-se llama Alex –le respondí ocupando el segundo nombre de Darien -él se fue muy lejos como te conté el otro día cuando viste la fotografía, no sé a qué país, me dejo llorando, porque lo quería mucho y pues nunca más supe de él, tal vez este con alguien en algún país o continúe viviendo en algún lugar de Tokio -

-Que mal amigo es- dijo arrugando el entrecejo luego soltó un suspiro-Endimión es simpático -comento luego

-Pues si, me dijo que eras una niña muy tranquila-

Ella solo sonrió con esa sonrisa traviesa y malvada que coloca de pronto.

-¿Y tu como lo encuentras?-

-mmm simpático al igual que tu.-dije de pronto.

-pero yo también lo encuentro guapo.-aquella frase me dejo más que impresionando con tal que casi escupí mi leche.

-hija pero que dices, eres muy pequeña como para fijarte en alguien aun.

-lo se mama, pero no mal interpretes yo le dije que era feo, ahora dije lo de guapo para ver tu reacción, además se parece mucho a tu amigo de la fotografía.

Si ella también lo había notado, aun me inquieta el parentesco que tiene a Darien es su viva imagen pero mas mayor…

-pero mami, ¿no lo encuentras lindo?

-si es lindo pero no estoy buscando novio hija, mi corazón lo entregue hace unos años… a tu padre.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::

Han pasado solo una semana desde que Saya me pregunto por su padre, luego de eso no me hizo más preguntas, además, por las noticias me entere de que veré a Seiya y a los demás en unos días, por lo que mencionó la periodista, en unas semanas tienen un concierto acá en Londres, días antes de mi cumpleaños junto con Saya, lo triste es, que no se han puesto en contacto conmigo como para decirme donde se quedaran o para ir a buscarlos, mi pequeña se reencontrara con su amiguito Haji se veía tan feliz cuando vio la noticia, me ha dicho que lo echa mucho de menos…

En cuanto a la universidad, acababa de reprobar un examen, me encontraba deprimida, sin ánimos, había estudiado bastante pero al momento de que me entregaron la prueba, se me olvido todo, gracias a dios aun quedan algunos para pasar el semestre.

Ahora estoy observando el lago con la mirada perdida desde el balcón de mi departamento cuando un ruido en mi computadora me distrajo…era Mina contactándose por Messenger.

-¡Serena Tsukino donde te has metido! -puso agregando los típicos monitos que solía ocupar en cada conversación.

-estoy aquí Mina, no eh desaparecido de la faz de la tierra…y tu ¿cómo has estado amiga?, te he extrañado un montón -coloque

-mmm bueno eh estado bien, yendo de aquí para allá, Haji sacándome canas verdes con sus travesuras y ahora mismo no deja de escribir tranquila ya que quiere un juguete que está en mi bolso.

-ah ¿no estás desde tu computadora? -pregunte recordando que ella también se conectaba desde su celular.

-no, estoy desde mi celular así que ven y ábreme la puerta porque me estoy cansado de estar parada.

-Mina ¿donde estas? - no creo lo que estoy pensando.

Nada mas escribir aquello, un golpe fuerte en la puerta que llamo mi atención, fui a ver que era, el sonido no fue tan fuerte como para despertar a Saya, mi pequeña estaba durmiendo su siesta ya que eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde y duerme tan profundamente que ni con gritos mi pequeña despierta….

Al momento de abrir la puerta se me tiro en sima un remolino rubio dando gritos como loca

-¡MINA! -dije llena de alegría.

-Mi conejita no sabes cuánto te extrañe -respondió llorando mientras su pequeño nos observado como diciendo "_que les pasa a este par de locas_"

-porque no me dijiste que ya habían llegado, hubiéramos podido ir a buscarlos al aeropuerto -dije limpiándome las lágrimas que comenzaron a recorrer por mi rostro.

-los chicos no me dejaron, era una sorpresa, pero yo no me aguante y me puse en contacto con Maka para que me diera la dirección de tu departamento.

-eres mala lo sabías, yo extrañándote como loca y a este niñito que mi hija quiere tanto -dije tomando en brazos a Haji que ahora me miraba sonriente -ve a despertar a Saya esta en el pasillo la primera puerta.

Nada mas decirle donde se encontraba su amiga se fue corriendo dejándonos sola, segundos después escuche un gritito de Saya nombrando a Haji y luego risas y más risas.

-y amiga ¿cómo te has sentido en estos meses? –pregunto Mina sentándose en uno de los sillones de la pequeña salita de mi departamento.

-bueno bien, estudiando, cuidando a mi diablilla, conociendo gente nueva…simplemente me siento de maravilla.

-amiga te apuesto cualquier cosa que aun piensas en Darien, las veces que me pasaba por tu casa para ayudarte con Saya, te encontraba mirando una de las pocas fotografías que tenias con el.

-como no voy a pensar en el, es el padre de mi hija, el hombre que le entregue mi corazón –respondí encogiéndome de hombros –además Saya me ah estado preguntando por él y termino recordando los buenos momentos.

-pero tienes que conocer hombres, salir, no sé, rehacer tu vida.

-bueno conocí a alguien, pero mi amigo Solomon me quiere presentar a alguien más.

-Solomon es el que encontró a mi sobrinita cuando llegaste verdad -dijo haciendo que recordara el ese día en que sentí que mi corazón se destrozaba una vez más.

-sí, ese mismo, me llamo ayer para contarme que uno de sus amigos quiere conocerme, pero yo en ese momento me encontraba con Endimión Shields y Saya paseando.

-y ¿quién es ese Shields? –Pregunto –nunca lo mencionaste cuando llegaste.

-este, Endimión es un amigo también de Solomon, tienen algo con sus empresas, y me invito a salir con él cuando estábamos en una fiesta de la empresa Sanflex.

-y ¿cómo es? ¿Guapo?, ¿feo?...

Mina le encantaba invadirme con preguntas cuando menos me lo esperaba.

-bueno como decirlo…para serte sincera me incomoda un poco porque se parece a Darien, pero es guapo -dije de golpe dirigiendo mi mirada hacia el balcón donde me encontraba hace unos momentos.

-¡QUE SE PARECE A DARIEN! -la voz de mi amiga subió tres octavas de lo habitual.

-así es, me incomoda verlo, pero trato de no demostrarlo para no incomodarlo a él, pero aun así, hace que me sienta bien a su lado, en varias ocasiones estuve a punto de decirle Darien en vez de Endimión.

- aun no caigo en la sorpresa de que se parezca a Darien, pero dejemos eso de lado, cuéntame sobre lo que dijo Solomon.

-ah eso, me llamo para decirme que su amigo Diamante Black Moon quiere conocerme, según lo que le entendí por teléfono, quedo prendado de mi belleza en ese baile donde conocí a Endimión.

-y que piensas hacer al respecto, tienes dos hombres a tus pies amiga -dijo Mina dándome codazos en las costillas.

-no lo sé, ni siquiera conozco a ese tal Diamante y Endimión bueno como te dije, me incomoda un poco, aun que se gano el cariño de Saya.

-te recomiendo que conozcas mas a ese par de hombres, además usted señorita tiene que rehacer su vida, no puedes estar todo el tiempo sola, ¿qué hay de tu felicidad?

-¿mi felicidad?

Todo el tiempo me la eh pasado sufriendo por extrañar de sobre manera a mi Darien, pero Mina tiene razón, que hay de mi felicidad, todos los días vivo el momento pero en las noches lloro por él y eso ya me está cansando.

-mi felicidad es Saya -dije muy segura de mi.

-te propongo algo amiga -dijo después de unos segundos de estar observándome detenidamente.

-¿qué cosa? –pregunte de pronto, cuando mina hacia ese tipo de preguntas era porque algo se traía entre manos.

-que llames a Solomon ahora mismo, le pides el numero de ese Black Moon y por ultimo tendrás una cita con él, yo cuido a mi sobrinita linda, Haji estará de lo más feliz en quedarse con ella en la N- O- C- H- E.

Lo último hizo más que énfasis a cada letra, ella ya pensaba que si resultaba todo pasaría la noche con él, debe de estar loca, yo no soy de esas mujeres.

-Mina debes estar loca en pensar que pasare la noche con ese tipo -dije levantándome de golpe y dirigiéndome a la cocina.

-no me mal interpretes, a lo que me refería era que posiblemente llegues tarde.

Estuvimos conversando de cualquier tema hasta que me convenció de llamar a Solomon y pedirle el número de ese tal Black Moon. Mi amigo felizmente me lo dio y me dijo antes de colgar "_es un buen hombre_", no se porque hago esto, yo no quiero estar con nadie por el momento, pero Mina insiste tanto que quise complacerla.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No muy lejos de aquel departamento un hombre de cabellos blancos como la nieve se encontraba hablando por teléfono.

-tiene que conquistar a esa muchacha sea como sea -dijo la mujer a través del auricular.

-para qué demonios quieres que la conquiste, ni siquiera he hablado con ella solo la eh visto, además ya hice lo que me pediste el otro día, que es querer juntarme con ella para conocerla -dije comenzando a alterarme, esta mujer no me habla hace años y ahora de la nada comienza a darme ordenes para conquistar a la amiga de Solomon.

-Diamante, gracias a mi estas donde estas en este momento, quiero que esa chiquilla sufra, ya que por culpa de ella, Darien se alejo de mi, ella lo incentivo a investigar sobre sus padres, y venga el diablo a saber donde se encuentra ese idiota ahora mismo.

-Mikoto, aun no entiendo por qué quieres seguir haciéndole daño a ese muchacho, no te basto con dejarlo sin padres, y todo lo que yo hice fue para ayudarte en tu venganza mujer -mencione irritado -nunca me mostraste una fotografía de cómo se encontraba el en estos años, yo solo recuerdo a un niño de seis años de ojos azules.

-después hare eso, no tengo tiempo como para gastarlo en estupideces -dijo la mujer a través del auricular.

-ya Mikoto, después hablamos, tengo que continuar trabajando.

Corte sin esperar respuesta desde el otro lado, esta mujer me irrita, me coloca mal genio y me deja pensando en ese niño…

Con la conversación que acababa de sostener, las ganas de trabajar se fueron de mi cuerpo, ver la ciudad de Londres desde los grandes ventanales de mi empresa que cada vez va creciendo mas y mas, al igual que SHIELDS inc., me pregunto quién será ese tal Endimión Shields, apareció de la nada para hacerse cargo de tal empresa hace unos años, nadie había aparecido siendo el presidente desde el accidente que provoco Mikoto, y ahora de la nada aparece ese chico Endimión, o será que él es, no lo creo, debo de estar loco….

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::

-Ahí dios, ustedes quieren volverme loco -Dije viendo a mis cuatro guardas espaldas.

-por favor Dar, te necesitamos, hace unas noches cantaste de lo mas bien y el evento es en unas semanas - respondió Jedite que se encontraba sentado en uno de las coderas de los sillones de mi oficina.

-ya les dije que no quiero volver a pisar un escenario, debo pensar un plan para destruir a Black Moon. -respondí apretando el puente de mi nariz ya que los anteojos de descanso me incomodaban un poco…

Llevo usando lentes para leer seis meses y aun no me acostumbro a ellos, en la universidad también suelo llevarlos pero mucho más tiempo y cuando me los saco, quedo con manchitas rojas alrededor del puente de mi nariz, hasta gota para los ojos eh tenido que usar.

-¿qué debemos hacer para que aceptes? –pregunto Malachite

-no deben hacer nada, ya les dije, no quiero volver a cantar.

-bueno si no quieres cantar por voluntad, haremos que lo hagas, llegaras a nuestro lado lloriqueando igual que un nene -me dijo Zoycite

-¿porque lo dices? - le pregunte ya que lo decía de manera en que sospechara algo.

-no lo sé, dígamelo usted, joven Darien, generalmente siempre que le pedíamos favores sobre a banda, usted se negaba y a los días sucedía algo que lo hacía cambiar de opinión, bebía hasta no poder mas y llegaba a nuestro lado y cantaba como loco.

El tenía razón, la mayoría de las veces, eso pasó, me avergüenzo ahora de haber bebido tanto.

-ya les dije que no volvería a pisar un escenario, y si gustan, me encantaría estar solo, tengo que revisar unos papeles y después tengo clases.

-está bien Darien, pero le sugiero que lo piense bien, nos vemos a la noche en su departamento -dijo Neflyte antes de salir de ni oficina seguido de los otros.

Como se supone que debo volver a cantar si ya no tengo una fuente de inspiración, encontré a Serena, ella era mi valor para pararme enfrente de toda esa gente y cantar con el corazón, debo de buscar la forma de saber la verdad sea como sea.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿diga? -mencionó la voz a través del auricular.

-perdón Señor Black Moon, soy Serena Tsukino, soy amiga de Solomon, el me menciono que quería contactarse conmigo y me dio su número.

Espero que me crea, aun que el si quería contactarse conmigo, pero Mina tenía que meter sus manitos y convencerme de yo dar el primer paso.

-así es Señorita Tsukino, la conocí en la fiesta que realizo mi amigo Solomon y eh estado pensando en usted ya que su belleza me ha cautivado.

-ahí pero que cosas dice señor Black.-dije sintiendo como los colores suben a mi rostro, aun no me acostumbro a que me elogien tanto.

-lo digo en serio y dime Diamante y yo te diré Serena, no me gusta mucho ser tan formal al momento de hablar-comento -sabes Serena me encantaría poder invitarte a salir.

-¿invitarme a salir?

-así es, que me dices, hoy a la noche, ¿te parece?

Su vos a través del auricular sonaba tan seductoramente sexy que en la fiesta no logre hablar con él en ese momento.

-¿esta noche?

-así es, te puedo pasar a buscar, claro si quieres.

-que le parece mañana en la tarde, salgo de clases a las cuatro, ¿usted puede?

-claro, mañana a las cuatro quince paso por ti.

Luego de eso, le di la dirección, por alguna razón quede inquieta, de un día para otro dos hombres me invitan a salir, y yo acepto, claro Mina me dijo que tenía que rehacer mi vida, buscar mi felicidad, tener un hombre al lado, claro lo ultimo lo pienso yo, pero aun quiero a Darien, aun que me hizo sufrir mucho pero también lo extraño, por ultimo me encantaría saber algo de él.

El solo recordarlo con las rosas de tallo largo en sus manos y sus ojos mirándome con infinito amor, como aquella vez que se quedo dormido en la entrada de mi casa, ahí dios las lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer mi rostro y solo recuerdo mas y mas…

-¿mami que te pasa? -pregunta mi pequeña que viene con su pijama rosa con conejitos estampados.

-nada Saya, solo que me entro algo a los ojos –respondí.

-no te creo, lloras todo el tiempo y estoy segura que es por papa.

-Saya ya te mencione que tu padre tiene mucho trabajo y no puede vernos -si claro mucho trabajo, ni siquiera se si Darien está trabajando.

-ven a dormir conmigo, acabo de tener una pesadilla, en la que aparece una mujer muy fea que quiere separarte de un hombre.

-mi niña ven aquí -dije para tomarla en brazos -son solo sueños, si apareciera una mujer que quiera hacerme daño, te aseguro que paliaría con todas mis fuerzas para que no me hiciera nada.

Después de que mi niña se quedará dormida, yo me quede mirando por el balcón, aquello se volvió como una costumbre, me relajaba y me hacia escapar de todo el mundo, es el mismo sentimiento que tengo cuando observo la luna, el sonido de mi celular me hizo volver a la realidad.

-¿Diga?

- hola Serena, soy Endimión, perdón por la hora, pero es que necesitaba hablar contigo.

Lo menos que me esperaba era hablar con él, eso me impresiona bastante.

-no te preocupes, aun no duermo, en realidad no eh podido conciliar el sueño, porque me han pasado muchas cosas últimamente.

-¿muchas cosas? Si yo te vi de lo mas bien hace unos días, eh querido contactarme contigo para conversar y conocernos mas pero por motivos del trabajo eh desaparecido de las faz de la calle.

-ah no es nada importante, y sabes es malo trabajar mucho, te pondrás viejito y feo -le dije recibiendo una carcajada de su parte -lo digo enserio Endi.

-si tu lo dices, te hare caso, trabajare menos, bueno iré al grano, te llamaba porque me encantaría tener una cita nuevamente contigo, mañana si se pudiera, no me molesta si llevas a tu hija, me encanto la forma de ser de Saya, me recuerda a mi cuando era pequeño.

-Endimión pues me encantaría mañana pero….

-¿tienes algo que hacer? -pregunto

-no es eso, es que como decirlo.

-no te preocupes Serena, yo no puedo pedirte explicaciones, además nos estamos recién conociendo.

- gracias por entender, si quieres en unos días o el fin de semana podemos pasarlo juntarnos y mi hija.

-¿como ha estado la pequeña?, ¿no te da muchos problemas?

-ella ha estado de maravilla, muy feliz, hace unos días vino el hijo de una amiga, y ni te imaginas como dejaron mi habitación llega de juguetes.

-sabes me llamo mucho la atención la manchita que tiene el su oreja.

-ah su manchita -respondí desanimada

-¿es hereditaria?- pregunto

-sí mi padre la tiene - mentí, no sé pero me inquieta decirle que es de parte de su padre.

-ah bueno, es que cuando se la vi, me dijo que no me burlara de ella.

-es que Saya solo sabe que la tiene, pero nunca se la ha visto, le da nervios.

-¿nervios?

-si, dice que prefiere verla cuando este mas grande, ahora cuando se mira al espeje inconscientemente no se mueve el pelo de esa oreja.

Estuve conversando con Endimión hasta después de las una de la mañana, pese a la inquietud que me trasmite cuando lo tengo cerca, hablar con el por teléfono es agradable, me comento que ah estado agotado con el asunto de los nuevos contratos para las pequeñas empresas nuevas a las cuales les compra a acciones y ayuda a crecer, por lo que me cuenta y por lo poco que lo conozco es una gran persona….

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-me aburro -dije apoyando mi cabeza en mi asiento de la universidad.

-no eres el único, siento que si cierro los ojos me quedare dormido.

-Ichigo, haz algo chistoso porque si no, ni con inyecciones me despiertan -comente recordando mi fobia por las inyecciones.

-ahí Darien, ya eres mayorcito como para tenerle miedo aun y no soy tu payaso personal - respondió haciendo voz de niño chico.

-lo sé, pero les tengo miedo, y no me digas Darien, para todos soy Alexander, si se llegan a enterar que Darien Chiba estudia acá, los Black Moon buscaran la manera de atacarme o mi misma madrastra que anda mandando investigadores privados para saber mi paradero.

-¿quién te dio esa información? -pregunto atónito

-Kaname, el investigador que contrato Ann hace unos años, ahora trabaja para mi…

Ichigo es una de las pocas personas que sabe lo que ha pasado, mi padre le está pagando sus estudios, claro que por petición mía, en realidad a las semanas de que yo me fui y encontré a mis padres, le pedí a mi amigo que se me uniera con la destrucción de Black Moon por lo cual el accedió de inmediato, el también estudia Administración.

No podía creerlo cuando le contamos que el señor Takamura era en realidad mi padre, mi madre lo quiere como un hijo, lo mima tanto como a mí, él y su prima Rukia se reencontraron hace como un año y volvieron a retomar la relación que tenían, se ven realmente felices, hasta me da envidia verlo llegar cada vez con esa sonrisa de tonto enamorado.

-Y lex, ¿has descubierto algo sobre tu sabes quién? –pregunto en susurro Ichigo simulando que leía sus apuntes.

-no aun no, pero sé que el rubio oxigenado también tiene firmado unos contratos con su empresa para no sé qué cosa, pero tengo el presentimiento de que pronto harán su jugada…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Son recién las cuatro de la tarde y Saya corre de un lado a otro, le conté que saldríamos con otro amigo, se coloco feliz diciendo que yo tenía muchos amigos con los cual salir acá en Londres.

Solo conozco a diamante de vista, pero la única conversación fluida que tuvimos fue cuando lo llame, me siento incomoda saliendo con otros hombres teniendo una hija, que al verla veo a Darien, mi corazón lo tiene el, pero yo quiero ser nuevamente feliz…

-mami ¿cuánto falta para que llegue tu amigo? -pregunto mi pequeña interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-en unos minutos, Saya no tengo para que decirte que te portes bien ¿verdad? -mencione tomándola en brazos y dirigiéndome a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

-no, yo soy una niña buena y me porto bien siempre.

Pasaron los minutos y el recepcionista me aviso que estaba Diamante ya había llegado, por alguna razón me encontraba nerviosa; tome a mi pequeña y salimos a encontrarnos con el…en la recepción se encontraba Diamante con un traje a medida de color blanco, hacia que resaltara tanto su cabello como sus ojos color purpura.

-Hola - dije nada mas acercarme

-Hola Serena -respondió con una gran sonrisa y desviando su mirada a Saya que se encontraba en mis brazos aun, sus ojos cambiaron rotundamente y su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca -¿cómo se llama esta pequeña?

-Saya, me llamo Saya – respondió mi pequeña con desagrado, la sonrisita que llevaba antes de bajar desapareció nada mas verlo.

-Serena me gustaría llevarte a un parque que hay aquí cerca si te parece –pregunto.

-si claro, vamos.

Durante toda la tarde Diamante se porto excelente conmigo, conversando de varios temas, pero lo que más me impresiono fue el comportamiento de Saya, se las empeñaba con llevarle la contraria o si le preguntaba algo, solo lo ignoraba.

Hubo un momento que Diamante se alejo ya que su celular sonaba y debía contestar, tome a mi diablillo en brazos y le pregunte.

-hija ¿Por qué te estás comportando así?

-¿así como? –Respondió haciendo una mueca que solía hacer darien- ¿mal? –volvió a preguntar

-claro, sabes que no me gusta regañarte, pero te estar comportando pésimo con Diamante, el a tratado de llevarse bien contigo y tu solo lo ignoras.

-pero mamá, el no me cae bien, prefiero conversar con Endimión que estar con Diamante.

-¿Endimión? –pregunte atónita

-sí, el es simpático y agradable, diamante es feo, y antipático, tiene algo que no sé cómo explicarlo.

-pero hija, el es solo un amigo, recién lo conoces, y déjame decirte que Endimión me llamo anoche.

-¿te llamo?

-sí, y pregunto por ti, me dijo que quería volver a salir con nosotras -respondí colocándole un mechón de su cabello detrás de una orejita

-y ¿cuándo saldremos con el mamá?

-en unos días, necesito colocar mi mente en orden, además recuerda que tengo que estudiar.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando Diamante llego a nuestro lado con su cara totalmente cambiada; se excuso de que tenía que volver a su oficina ya que un nuevo accionista había aparecido y necesitaba verlo personalmente.

Nos dejo en la entrada de mi departamento cerca de las siete de la tarde, se despidió de nosotras y se marcho a toda velocidad

-por lo menos Endimión se despidió –dijo mi hija con su seño fruncido.

-¿y tu como sabes eso?

-porque no estaba dormida, solo me hice, ves que soy buena actriz –dijo pasándose por la nariz el dedito índice.

-así que me engañaste –respondo colocando mi risa de malvada que suelo utilizar cuando jugamos.

-mama no me mires así –comento –¡ahí no! –grito entrando a la recepción.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Endimión me llamo al día siguiente cerca de las cinco de la tarde, en ese momento me encontraba repasando unos apuntes para mi clase de trastornos emocionales, esta materia ya la domino pero ya empecé a tener mi típico problema de preparatoria…estudiar mucho y me va pésimo en las pruebas.

-mami, ¿cuándo vendrán las tías a Londres? –pregunto de pronto mi pequeña apagando la televisión, se encontraba viendo las chicas súper poderosa en uno de sus canales favoritos.

-por lo que me dijo tu tía Mina, vendrán días antes del concierto –respondí interrumpiendo mi conversación con Endimión.

-¿concierto? –pregunto al escuchar la interrupción.

-ah perdón Endi, es que Saya me pregunto sobre el concierto de sus Tíos.

-¿no me digas que eres amiga de los Kou? –Pregunto –porque Miranda me la pasa preguntando sobre cuando estarán las entradas a la venta.

-Sí, los conozco desde hace años –conteste – y Miranda ¿no es la chica que bailo con Solomon en la fiesta verdad? –pregunte frunciendo el seño, ni yo se porque hago tal gesto.

- Ella misma, es que el otro día vino a mi despacho a traerme información sobre los nuevos contratos para mi empresa y justo en la televisión dieron una propagando sobre el concierto de los Kou, aun que ya eh escuchado un par de canciones de ellos, y no me llamaron la atención.

-no lo puedo creer –dije asombrada –eres el primero que no le gusta el grupo Three Light.

-no te sorprendas mucho, yo escucho mas música pop y románticas –comento, por alguna razón cuando dijo eso, me recordó a Darien haciendo esos pucheros que me enamoraban de él cada vez mas.

-yo una vez cante con ellos en la boda de una de mis amigas –comente sin pensar.

-¿cantaste?

-así es, la canción la hizo Seiya durante unas semanas antes y a último momento, me eligieron a mí para cantarla, creo que la tocaran en el concierto –comente.

-entonces te invitare al concierto, ¿vayamos juntos? -pregunto de pronto- vamos Sere, di que sí –insistió.

-Endimión, pero es que yo…

-vamos Serena, el concierto es en unas semanas, llevamos a Saya con nosotros y además, después yo te puedo pasar a dejar.

-lo pensare Endi…Saya quiere hablarte -dije viendo como mi hija me hacía señas para poder hablar por celular.

-dámela para saludarla –dijo en tono alegre

-hola Endimión –menciono mi pequeña alegre.

No sé de que hablaban los dos, pero cada vez que se quedaba escuchando lo que le decían, me miraba con ojos cómplices, deduzco que Endimión le dice que me convenciera para salir juntos el día del concierto

Verla conversar amigablemente con una persona que apenas conoce, da la impresión de que siempre han hablado, su risita inocente y coqueta, es idéntica a la mía cuando conversaba con su padre…Dios, como amo a su padre, desearía que todo lo que sucedió no haya pasado…aquel beso con Seiya en el parque, ver la desilusión en los ojos del único hombre que eh amado, esa rosa que llevaba en sus manos aun la tengo guardada en uno de mis libros, no sé que le habrá hecho, pero aun se mantiene casi intacta…

-mamá toma –me trajo a la realidad la voz de Saya

-Serena, mañana es viernes, ¿qué te parece salir a dar una vuelta los tres? –pregunto

-podría ser –dije pensativa -mañana salgo temprano y saya igual –respondí recordando mi rutina de los días viernes

-mañana me parece perfecto

-Endimión te puedo preguntar algo –dije de pronto.

-claro, pregúntame lo que sea.

-¿tú tienes algún contacto o investigador privado que me recomiendes? –no sé en qué estoy pensando en este momento, pero las preguntas de Saya y las ganas de saber de Darien son cada vez más fuertes que yo.

-perdón la pregunta, pero ¿para qué quieres eso? –dijo preocupado.

-mira no te mentiré, pero es que quiero investigar sobre el padre de Saya, llevo tres años sin saber de él y mi pequeña comenzó a preguntarme y ya sabes, siempre uno tiene el bichito de la curiosidad.

-si conozco a alguien –respondió –pero ahora mismo no tengo su número, si quieres te lo doy mañana si quieres.

-gracias Endimión, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco.

-no me agradezcas nada, somos amigos, y los amigos se ayudan –respondió.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La clase están como para cerrar los ojos y dormir, pero el profesor de Filosofía es tan atento, que un simple cabeceo te llama la atención y te hace quedar en ridículo en frente de la clase.

Maka, Winly y Yuki me tiran papelitos para interrogarme sobre la cita con Diamante, se enteraron ya que Winly nos vio bajarnos de su auto y se lo conto a las otras.

-ya Serena, cuanta ¿Cómo es Black Moon?, todo el mundo sabe que es un soltero empedernido como ese Shields –comento Winly mientras estábamos sentadas en el casino de la universidad.

-¿Cómo saben que también conozco a Endimión? –pregunte recordando que no había contado nada de esos dos hombres.

-Amiga, acá todo se sabe, esta parte de Londres toda la gente se conoce, además donde vivimos son muy entrometidos con la gente que entra y sale de los edificios, y el de recepción dijo que vio a Shields como a Black Moon salir contigo –comento Yuki

-y yo que llegue acá sin querer llamar la atención y lo primero que me pasa es conocer a un hombre conocido por todos –comente tomando un sorbo de mi capuchino.

-Ahí Serena, no te preocupes por lo que dice Yuki, si sales con esos dos hombres, es cosa tuya, nosotras siempre te vamos a apoyar.

-Endimión se parece al padre de Saya –mencione bajito y mirando por la ventana.

-¿qué se parece a tu ex? –preguntaron las tres a la vez.

-así es, pero no salgo con el por eso, sino porque es un buen amigo y es de Japón también.

Continuamos conversando, haciéndome preguntas, las clases no fueron tan interesantes, el clima no animaba a nada, nublado y los rayos del sol peleando con hacerse notar.

Después de salir de clases, fui a buscar a mi diablita para prepararnos para juntarnos con Endimión, durante el camino al jardín recordé mis días con Darien, las veces que almorzamos juntos, nuestro primer beso, nuestra primera vez, las rosa de tallo largo que me regalaba, las conversaciones interminables que solíamos tener, cuando éramos pequeños, cada junta familiar…

-mami, ya llegaste –me dijo Saya dando un gritito de felicidad nada mas verme entrar a la salita.

-hola bebe –conteste tomándola en brazos

-mami, ¿a qué hora iremos con Endimión? –pregunto colocándose su mochila de conejito.

-ahora que lo recuerdo, no dijimos la hora para juntarnos –comente –mejor cuando lleguemos al departamento lo llamaremos, ¿te parece?

-¡YA! –Contesto saltando de felicidad –mami, ¿me puedes comprar un helado de chocolate?

-pero Saya, el clima de hoy no está como para comer helado.

-pero…-dijo haciendo pucheros –ah no mejor, ¿me puedes comprar un chocolate?

-está bien.

Camino a nuestro departamento, le compre su chocolate, de paso también me compre uno para mí, observo a Saya disfrutando el suyo, le gusta tanto que cuando da una mordida, cierra sus ojitos, luego los abre y me regala una sonrisa.

Luego de una caminata de quince minutos llegamos a nuestro departamento y nos encontramos con Endimion saliendo de la recepción.

-como han estado mis dos princesitas –dijo al momento de vernos.

-¡Hola Endimión! –grito mi pequeña para luego tirarse a sus brazos, desde mi perspectiva, parecían un padre y su hija, sin verse desde hace tiempo, aquel pensamiento me lleno de nostalgia.

-hola pequeña, ¿Cómo te has portado? –pregunto.

-bien, muy bien, yo soy un angelito –respondió Saya sonriente y para luego darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Serena –dijo verme llegar a su lado.

-hola Endimión, ¿qué te trae por acá? –pregunte.

-pues, me descubrieron, quería darles una sorpresa – la forma de ser de Endimión, me hace sentir tan familiar.

-y yo que iba a llamarte para ver a qué hora nos juntaríamos, porque esta diablita me preguntaba cada cinco minutos la hora para estar contigo.

-así que esta princesita quería juntarse conmigo –dijo elevando sobre su cabeza a Saya, la cual sonreía.

A los minutos de habernos topado con Endimión a las afueras de mi departamento, este nos acompaño a dentro para luego salir juntos.

Saya corría de un lado a otro mostrándole sus muñecos y peluches, inclusive mientras me daba una ducha, lo invito a tomar te junto con el conejito blanco que me regalo Darien hace años.

Desde dentro del baño lograba escuchar risas de ambos, Endi siempre le decía princesita y saya le respondía como príncipe…ver la diferencia de comportamiento de mi hija con Endimión y Diamante, ahora sí que me quedo claro que le cae mejor Shields que Black Moon.

Almorzamos la comida preferida de Saya, Espagueti con papas fritas, Endimión comento de qué hoy se había escapado de la empresa porque iba a ir un accionista que no le caía muy bien, así que dejo todo en manos de su asistente.

Cuando ya eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, decidimos ir a dar una vuelta a un lago no muy lejos de central park, mi hija era la más feliz ya que arrendamos un bote para navegar en el interior del lago, muchas familias y parejas se encontraban haciendo lo mismo que nosotros, me alegraba de sobre manera ver a Saya feliz, sonreía en cada momento.

Endimión le compro un peluche de panda, era cómo de un metro de altura, yo no sabía cómo agradecerle todo lo que estaba haciendo, pero el solo contesto que lo hacía porque le nacía, se sentía bien ver a Saya feliz, inclusive a mí, me compro un peluche más pequeño con forma de conejo en una luna. Eran cerca de las siete cuando su celular comenzó a sonar y se disculpo alejándose de nosotras.

-mami mira, el panda es como de mi porte –dijo mi pequeña para llamar mi atención, ya que me encontraba mirando atentamente cada movimiento de Endimión.

-te ves muy linda con ese peluche Saya –dije mirándola sonreír –si quieres puedes dormir con él en tu cama.

-yap, así dormiré con el señor copito y pandita.

Estaba haciéndole unos cachitos a Saya cuando llego nuevamente Endimión a nuestro lado.

-Serena lo siento pero me salió una emergencia y debo volver a mi departamento con urgencia –menciono un poco enojado.

-¿sucedió algo? –pregunte preocupada por su expresión, era la primera vez que lo veía de tal manera, con el ceño fruncido y su mandíbula apretada.

-el idiota de la recepción dejo entrar a mi departamento a mis guardaespaldas pasado de copas.

-ah, entonces vamos, debes ir a verlos –dije comenzando a tomar mis cosas.

-discúlpame, no era mi intención arruinar nuestra salida –dijo cambiando totalmente el semblante de su cara.

-no te preocupes, además ya está siendo tarde –le conteste sonriendo.

Íbamos camino a su auto cuando nuevamente sonó su celular, el llevaba a Saya en brazos y yo su mochila con los peluches. Cuando colgó ya iba un poco más relajado.

-si quieres podemos pasar a tu departamento primero para que veas la situación –dije para apaciguar el ambiente que había en el auto –mi departamento queda más lejos que el tuyo y puede que te atrases mas.

-¿no te molestaría? –pregunto quietando la vista de la carretera ya que nos encontrábamos en un disco pare.

-claro que no, además tu te has portado excelente con nosotras, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer yo por ti –respondí regalándole una sonrisa la cual tubo de regalo otra de parte de él.

-te lo agradezco mucho serena.

Sin previo aviso me beso en la mejilla, pero sentí que sus labios rosaban la comisura de los míos. Mi vista periferia me permitía ver a Saya como nos observaba con su boca abierta de la impresión y mi cara lo más seguro que estaba tan roja como un tomate.

Estábamos bajando de su auto cuando le dije:

-nosotras te esperamos en recepción para no molestarte.

-¿estás segura?

-totalmente.

Saya estaba realimente inquieta, observaba cada movimiento de Endimión y cuando tomo este se encontraba adentro del ascensor y las puertas se cerraron, Saya corrió y observo el numero de piso..

-¿Saya que haces? –dije tomándola en brazos.

-vamos mama, bájame, quiero conocer el departamento de Endimión –respondió moviéndose y haciendo que la dejara en el piso nuevamente.

Yo era tan curiosa como Saya, también una parte de mi quería saber cómo era el departamento de Endimión, con tal que mis ganas de saber me ganaron y tome en brazos nuevamente a saya y tomamos el otro ascensor.

Mi hija presiono el número pero yo estaba con los ojos cerrados, avergonzada de lo que estaba haciendo, en cambio saya iba riéndose y colocando sus manitos a través de mi cuello.

Llegamos al piso que correspondí y me impresiono bastante el observar que solo había una puerta….Nos encontrábamos en el Pent-house. Mi quijada se salió de la impresión, el lugar era hermoso. La puerta que había en una esquina que deduje que era para entrar al departamento principal estaba abierta un poco y se escuchaban las voces como murmullo.

-mami entremos –mencionó Saya muy bajito, sus ojitos estaba muy abiertos

-está bien vamos –conteste, me estaba comenzando a sentir realmente nerviosa.

Empuje la puerta para abrirla y me encontré con una sala mucho más grande que mi propio cuarto, era el doble que la mezcla de mi cuarto en Japón como el de mi departamento de acá de Londres.

Las voces nuevamente se hicieron notar, pero estas ves eran carcajadas, pero de esas carcajadas irónicas que hace uno cuando comienza a tener una discusión. Nos acercamos a una de las puertas que estaban en el pasillo cerca de la puerta de entrada y esta también se encontraba entre abierta y logre escuchar más claro. Saya gracias a dios estaba callada, ya que justo cuando entramos al departamento me hizo señas con su dedito para que mantuviéramos silencio.

-ya les dije que no iré a ese bar.

La voz de Endimión estaba dura y centrada, demostrando disgusto.

-te lo hemos pedido mil y una vez, te necesitamos –dijo una voz profunda.

-ustedes no entienden, un no es un no, ya tome mi decisión y si me permiten tengo que irme luego, me esperan –dijo ya un Endimión irritado.

-espera Darien –otra voz se hizo presente y mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

¿Habré escuchado mal? ¿Nombraron a Darien?, no, creo que lo estoy imaginando, si fue así solo tiene que haber sido coincidencia.

-vamos, di que si di que si –insistió otra voz más alegre que la anterior.

-como no entienden, dije que no –ya sonaba de mal genio la voz de Endimión, Saya aun me miraba con un dedito sobre sus labios para que guardara silencio.

-Vamos hombre –ahora hablo una voz más suave pero dura a la vez

-saben algo, me largo, sigan haciendo lo que hayan estado haciendo yo me marcho –ya la voz de Endimión era más desmotivada.

-espera ahí Darien Chiba –dijo nuevamente el que tenia la voz profunda.

Mis ojos ya estaba abiertos como platos, Saya me observaba igual que yo, escucho el nombre de su padre y yo escuche el nombre del hombre al que le entregué mi corazón y lo destrozo años atrás.

No sé como mi cuerpo que se encontraba temblando y me encontraba fría, abrí esa puerta sin que se dieran cuenta, mientras las personas que se encontraban dentro seguían discutiendo.

-Darien, ¿Quién es ella? –el que dijo eso fue un chico de cabellos cortos de color rubios.

Tras de decir eso Endimión o mejor dicho darien se da la media vuelta y me queda observando sorprendido, pálido y con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Por qué? –fue lo único que pude pronunciar.


	29. Chapter 29

Capitulo 29

Me encontraba Pleno y feliz paseando junto a Serena y su hija, Aunque el momento se amargo con la llamada de Satoru, mi recepcionista, que me avisaba que los chicos habían entrado pasados de copas a mi departamento y que estaban muy escandalosos.

Serena gracias a Dios no me hizo problemas, acepto muy amablemente pasar primero por mi edificio mientras yo arreglaba mi problema con este cuarteto del mal.

Cuando llegue a mi departamento, la puerta estaba abierta y la sala ordenada, desde mi despacho se escucho un gran ruido….camine rápidamente hasta el lugar encontrándome con Jedite y Neflyte tirados en el suelo muertos de la risa, y con latas de cervezas en las manos.

-hasta que por fin llegas –dijo Malachite sentado en mi escritorio.

-¡¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?! –pregunte apretando mi mandíbula y recordando que Serena me esperaba abajo.

-venimos a buscarte –respondió Zoycite encogiéndose de hombros

-Les dije que no iré a ese bar –respondí disgustado por su insistencia.

-No te hagas de rogar Dariencito -dijo con burla Malachite -te hemos dicho mil y una vez que te necesitamos.

-ustedes no entienden, he dicho ¡NO!-respondí tajante-, ya tome mi decisión y si me permiten tengo que irme luego, me esperan –dije irritado.

-espera Darien –hablo Neflyte.

-vamos, di que si di que si –insistió Jedite.

-como no entienden, dije que no –todo esto me estaba colocando mal genio.

-Vamos hombre –comento Zoycite.

-saben algo, me largo, sigan haciendo lo que hayan estado haciendo –comente ya dándome por vencido, esos cuatro no entenderán nunca.

-espera ahí Darien Chiba –dijo Malachite, colocándose de pie a medio metro de mi.

Mientras miraba con el seño fruncido a los cuatro Jedite hablo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Darien, ¿Quién es ella?

Aquello me callo como balde de agua fría, mi mente trabajo más rápido que en toda mi vida, sabía perfectamente que la persona que se encontraba a mis espaldas era nada más y nada menos que la único persona a la que eh podido amar en mi vida, y su hija, no, nuestra hija, esa manchita en su oreja es la muestra de que es una Chiba, todo mi autocontrol ha estado al máximo cada vez que las tengo cerca, gracias a dios no me ha pasado que eh estado a punto de decirla hija, pero me he contenido.

Me gire rápidamente observando a mi princesita tenia los ojitos rojos y conteniendo lágrimas, Saya estaba en brazos mirando a su madre.

Estaba seguro que el color había abandonado completamente mi rostro, tenía todo planeado para decirle la verdad en un tiempo más, poder contarle que todo lo que hice fue para poder formar un futuro juntos, y ahora que sabía que tenía una hija con ella, darle un futuro feliz y lleno de paz, pero no quería que se enterara de semejante manera.

-¿Por qué? –fue lo único que pudo pronunciar ya que sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, cuanto me dolía verla llorar, me destrozaba el corazón.

-Serena… -dije tratando de acercarme pero ella me interrumpió.

-¡No te me acerques! –grito haciendo que Saya se sobresaltara -¡eres un maldito mentiroso! –exclamo saliendo de mi despacho lo más rápido que pudo teniendo a Saya en brazos.

-Espera Serena, te lo puedo explicar –dije mientras corría trás de ella, pero ya había salido de casa y cuando quise llegar al elevador ya las puertas metálicas se cerraban .

Volví nuevamente a mi despacho, los muchachos aun continuaban en los mismos lugares de hace un momento.

-Darien, ¿Quién era es muchacha tan linda con esa niña pequeña en brazos? –pregunto Malachite.

-eran Serena y mi hija –respondí en un susurro, me encontraba mirando un punto fijo y lo más seguro que ya tenía mis pupilas con lagrimas.

-¡TU HIJA! –dijeron los cuarto a la vez.

-sí, mi hija, pero ella no sabe que yo soy su padre, me entere hace poco, en cuanto a Serena… acaba de enterarse por culpa de ustedes de que ¡soy Darien y no Endimión! –dije desesperado colocando mis manos en mi cara para soportar la impotencia y unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero no podía, estos cuatro no pueden verme mas destrozado de lo que ya me han visto, debo demostrar que no me siento como en el mismo infierno.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::

-Mami ¿por qué lloras? –me pregunto Saya pasando su manito por mi mejilla.

-no es nada mi nena bonita (es su hija trátala con amor), es solo que me entro una basurita al ojo, además tenemos que llegar luego a nuestro departamento, Tia Mina ira nuevamente con Haji a jugar –mentí para que no continuara haciendo preguntas.

-y Haji, ¿se puede quedar a dormir hoy? –pregunto apoyando su cabezita en mi hombro.

-claro –mi voz sonó como un susurro.

-mami, ¿Por qué le dijeron el nombre de mi papi a Endimión? –pregunto de pronto, por lo que me dejo mas dolida de lo que me encuentro.

-no lo se, ese nombre es común en estos días.

Camine en dirección a mi departamento, no quise tomar un taxi ya igual no quedaba muy lejos, Caminar me serbia para pensar y recordarme lo tonta que soy, una parte de mi había notado su parecido a Darien, esa sensación al tenerlo cerca, su forma de hablar, sus ojos, pero como se llamaba Endimión era imposible que fuera él.

Cuando llegue a nuestro edificio, me encontré con la persona que menos me esperaba en ese momento.

-Hola…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::

-Por favor me pueden dejar solo –dije sirviéndome un vaso de whisky.

-Darien, ¿estás seguro que estas bien?, te ves más tenso que de costumbre –comento Zoycite

-¿se me nota que este de maravilla? –Pregunte irritado –¡necesito que se vayan de una vez por todas, después hablamos!.

Los muchachos cerraron la puerta de mi departamento y yo me deje caer al piso como un peso muerto, las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir por mis mejillas, grite hasta sentir mi garganta secarse, me golpeaba la cabeza con el suelo una y otra vez, me sentía el hombre mas miserable de este mundo, la tuve tan cerca, conociéndola desde otra perspectiva, como un simple amigo, pero todo se arruino al enterarse de la verdad. Ver sus ojos muy abiertos y con lagrimas en ellos, me destrozaban el alma.

Después de no se si fueron treinta minutos o una hora, en que estuve lamentando mi desgracia, me levante y marque el único numero que sabia que me apoyaba pese a todo lo que eh hecho en estos tres años.

-diga.

-Andrew, eche a perder todo –dije nuevamente rompiendo a llorar.

-¿qué paso Darien? –dijo preocupado.

-Serena…

-¿le paso algo a Serena? –pregunto preocupado.

-se entero de que soy Darien, ¡maldita sea!, si estos buenos para nada no hubieran venido, nada de estos estaría pasando.

-¿te refieres a tus guardianes? –Pregunto -¿Qué hicieron?

-estos idiotas vinieron a mi departamento pasados de copas, yo me encontraba con serena y la deje en recepción, no se en qué momento, pero… –las lagrimas ya me estaban impidiendo hablar, recordar su cara llena de lagrimas por mi culpa ya me tenia destrozado.

-Darien, respira y cálmate, yo puedo esperarte para que me cuentes todo –mencionó mi mejor amigo con su voz suave, tratando de consolarme.

Minutos después le comencé a contarle todo lo que había pasado, el solo me escuchaba atentamente, cada palabra mia salía al igual que cada lagrima de mis ojos.

-Darien, sabias que esto iba a suceder tarde o temprano-murmuro Drew al otro lado de la linea.

-lo se pero…

-pero nada amigo, Serena debía enterarse tarde o temprano de que tu eras Darien.

-pero no de esta manera, Saya….la pequeña Saya solo me veía con los ojos igual de abiertos que mi princesa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::

-¡que Darien se encuentra aquí! –exclamo mi mejor amigo mientras derramaba su tazón de café.

-me siento muy mal, Seiya, después de tanto tiempo, de todo lo que paso, ha vuelto a aparecer –mencioné derramando mas lagrimas.

-Ven acá Serena –me tomo en brazos y me sentó en su regazo –te aseguro que todo va a estar bien, cuentas con mi apoyo para todo.

-gracias Seiya…

Dicho aquello rompí a llorar nuevamente, recordando cada momento que pase con Darien, cuando comenzamos a platicar después de tanto tiempo, nuestro primer beso, nuestra primera entrega que en una de ellas mi querida diablito fue concebida, cuando me vio con Seiya y no volvió a verme mas, la manera en la que me dejo en ese hospital para no volver…después de un tiempo y tener a Saya entre mis brazos, esforzarme y continuar mi vida, esta beca que me trajo a Londres y conocer a Endimión, sentir esa inquietud de que ya lo conocía, pero no darme cuenta de que era el mismísimo Darien con otro nombre, aquel recuerdo me destrozo mucho mas.

No sé cuando tiempo estuve llorando en brazos de Seiya, pero gracias a él, estaba aquí en pie, me ha dado tanto apoyo que ni con toda la Dinero del mundo puedo pagarle.

-¿estás mejor bombón?

-sí, gracias por todo Seiya –le agradecí en un susurro.

-princesa no me esperaba verte de esta manera y yo que te traía una propuesta.

-¿una propuesta?

-sip, con los chicos estuvimos conversando cuando llegamos acá a Londres y decidimos que queremos que cantes con nosotros en el concierto de unas semanas.

-pero Seiya, yo canto pésimo –me excuse.

-no me vengas con esas excusas bombón, en la boda de Mina y Yaten cantaste de maravilla, además queremos que tu escribas una canción, claro que yo te ayudare

-Seiya te lo agradezco por todo, pero no quiero cantar, tengo que ver a saya.

-Mi sobrinita puede quedarse con las chicas, Mina también cantara, ayudara con los coros.

-bueno está bien, tu ganas –declare mi derrota –ahora que mencionas a Mina, le dije a Saya que la iba a llamar y que trajera a Haji.

-llámala mientras yo limpio este desastre –menciono mirando el café derramado –y que te parece que comencemos ahora a escribirla.

-¿Por qué ahora?

-no lo sé –comento sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros –además te tengo que contar algo, que ni siquiera mis hermanos saben.

-¿algo que ni los chicos saben?, ya cuenta –dije emocionada.

-voy a hacer padre.

Cuando pronuncio esas palabras se encontraba con los ojos ligeramente cerrados y una sonrisa que si fuera posible le llegaría de una oreja a otra.

-¿en serio? –pregunte atónita, ya que hace un tiempo me conto que ser padre era uno de sus sueños.

-Diva tiene dos meses de embarazo.

-¡felicidades! –exclame dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Minutos después llame a Mina contándole todo lo sucedido, el grito que dio cuando le dije que Endimión era en realidad Darien, lo más seguro que se escucho hasta un poco más lejos de Plutón, luego de ese grito lo único que logre escuchar fue "_Yaten voy donde Serena y Haji va conmigo_"

Seiya jugaba con mi pequeña en su cuarto a las tasitas, a él y a los chicos nunca les importo dar el ridículo cuando se vestían con vestidos de mujer y bebiendo té imaginario.

Diez minutos después la puerta de mi departamento sonó, y deje entrar el torbellino amarillo llamado Mina Aino.

-¡¿Cómo que Darien es Endimion?! –pregunto agitada y dando un grito.

-habla más bajo que Saya está en su cuarto –la amoneste bajito para que mi pequeña no escuchara.

-Haji, ve al cuarto de Saya, mientras tu tía y yo conversaremos

El pequeño salió corriendo en dirección del cuarto de mi hija, un grito de júbilo se escucho de parte de Seiya al verlo.

-ya serena cuéntame que fue lo que paso –dijo Mina impaciente.

Le conté todo nuevamente, con lijo de detalles, mas de una lagrima se me escapo, pero ahora me sentía más relajada y podía pensar con la cabeza fría.

La mirada de mi amiga cada vez se iba desfigurando mas y fruncía el seño mediante mi relato avanzaba

-y ¿Qué vas hacer ahora que sabes la verdad? –pregunto de pronto

-¿la verdad?, no lo sé –comente encogiéndome de hombros –todo esto está avanzando rápidamente –guarde silencio unos segundos y continúe –Saya hace unos días me pregunto sobre su padre, y me hizo varias preguntas, inclusive cual era su nombre….

-y le contaste que el nombre de su padre es Darien –termino la frase mina.

-así es –comente ya en un susurro –cuando salimos del departamento de Endi…de darien –me corregí - me pregunto porque le dijeron así a Endimion, y lo único que se me cruzo por la mente en aquel momento, fue que era un nombre común.

-Saya y Haji ya se quedaron dormidos, –dijo Seiya haciendo acto de presencia-ah hola huracán Mina

Hola Seiya –saludo Mina.

-Saya ya estaba muy cansada cuando llegamos, solo quería esperar a que llegara Haji –comente mirando a la nada

-y Mina ¿la convenciste de que hiciéramos la letra de la canción hoy? –pregunto Seiya sentándose a mi lado.

-¿quieres hacerla ya Seiya?, eso es muy pronto.

-mientras antes mejor, además tenemos que pensar en el ritmo y pensar que le llame la atención a los fans

-pero Seiya, yo ya te dije que aceptaba, mi inspiración para pensar en canciones esta en menos ceros….muchos ceros.

-Serena ya manos a la obra –dijo Mina colocándose de pie –Seiya, trae tu guitarra, y tu Serena ve a preparar unos cafés.

-Mina…-fue lo único que logre pronunciar ya que me empujo camino a la cocina. Ver a mi amiga tan decidida llega a dar miedo, pero que se le va hacer, pese a todo la quiero tal cual es….

La luz del sol penetro mis ojos nada más abrirlos, era sábado y me encontraba en la misma posición en la que quede después de hablar con Andrew, acostado en la alfombra, al igual que un feto, un vaso de whisky a mi lado y la botella vacía, dios mi cabeza se parte en dos cada vez que la muevo.

Mi animo estaba por el suelo y no tenia ganas de hacer nada, mucho menos de ir a clases como a trabajar como por un mes, mi vida ya esta bastante hecha pedazos como para ir a calentar un asiento.

Llame a mi secretaria excusándome por no ir y diciéndole que tenia un resfriado fuerte razón por la cual no me presentaría por unos días, la universidad no me importa mucho en este momento, pero lo más seguro que pierda demasiada materia….pobre de Ichigo, va a tener que escribir apuntes más que en su vida pensé sonriendo pero el sonido de mi teléfono me trajo nuevamente a la realidad.

-¡COMO QUE SERENA SE ENTERO DE LA VERDAD! –dijo la voz exaltada.

-papá cálmate y te explico, además tus gritos me parten la cabeza –comente con un gruñido.

-Darien explícate o prefieres que aparezca en tu departamento y te regañe igual que niño pequeño.

-¿Quién te dijo que serena se entero de la verdad? –pregunte

-Andrew me llamo, pero no me comento nada en detalles, ese es trabajo tuyo hijo.

Le comente lo mismo que le dije a Andrew, todo con lujo de detalles, aun que ahora no me puse a llorar igual que un bebe pero más de una lagrima se me asomo cuando mencioné que se había ido con los ojos llorosos.

-y ¿Qué piensas hacer hijo? –pregunto mi padre.

-no lo sé papá –Mi voz salió rota, dolida y desanimada –si Serena me odia con todo su corazón, aquel día que la deje en el hospital, ahora debe de querer verme muerto.

-no pienses así Darien, está claro que Serena se encuentra dolida pero tú debes decirle toda la verdad, debe saber porque te fuiste y te cambiaste el nombre.

-eso si que no papá, prefiero que me odie, que mi hija no sepa quién soy, pero contarle la razón por la que le destroce el corazón, la mataría de solo oírlo.

-espera…escuche bien darien, ¿dijiste hija?

-este…bueno papá, no sé cómo explicar eso –comente con inocencia y una sonrisa.

-Hijo se perfectamente cómo se hacen los niños, pero tú me estás diciendo que tienes una hija –se escucho sorprendido.

-Serena estaba embarazada de unas semanas o días cuando la deje ese espantoso día en el hospital –mi voz salió en un susurro recordando aquel día –hace unas semanas me entere que la pequeña es mi hija.

-¡Tengo una nieta! –grito tan fuerte que sentí mis oídos zumbar –tu madre cuando se entere se pondrá realmente contenta.

-sí, lo mas seguiros que cuando le cuentes, terminare quince metros bajo tierra.

-tu madre puede tener un carácter de los mil demonios cuando se enoja, pero uno de sus sueños ah sido poder ser abuela.

-tu convénsela de que no me mate a tu único hijo, ya papa –dije haciendo voz de niño chico.

-ya hijo, te dejo, tengo que continuar atendiendo el restáurate y hoy esta mas lleno que nunca.

-ok, adiós papá cuídate

-hijo, habla con tu chica, ella debe saber la verdad –tras decir aquello corto.

Luego de hablar con mi padre me di una ducha de agua fría, mi aspecto le hace competencia a los pobres mendigos que viven en las calles.

Será mejor que le haga caso a mi padre, tengo que hablar con Serena, todo esto lo hago por ella, y ahora por esa pequeña que debo ganarme su cariño.

Tome mi auto y mi destino era el departamento de mi rubia perdición, eran cerca de las dos de la tarde y las nubes de color gris amenazaban con hacer desapareces el hermoso sol que me recordaba a Serena.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar y verifique que era Malachite.

-¿Qué quieres Malachite? –pregunte

-Hola Darien, así se saluda a la gente, diciendo hola.

-no me molestes quieres, ¿para qué llamas?

-así que te levantaste de mal genio y amargado, ya iré al grano de inmediato…debido a lo que paso anoche, estoy seguro que pensaste en nuestra oferta –dijo calmadamente.

-claro, y ya sabes la respuesta, me conoces demasiado –dije encogiéndome de hombros y deteniéndome en una señal de alto.

-entonces, nos juntamos en tu departamento a las diez.

-claro, y por favor traigan algunos tragos, porque si no, díganle adiós a mi participación –dicho aquello corte la comunicación y continúe mi camino.

Cuando llegue a su edificio todo estaba más silencioso que de costumbre ya que siempre en estos edificios colocan música ambiental, la recepción muy callada y la chica de siempre….¿estaba durmiendo en su puesto?

-disculpe –dije con voz firme y fuerte que la hizo saltar de su puesto -¿se encuentra la señorita Tsukino? –pregunte.

-ahí disculpe –dijo rascándose la cabeza con una mano -¿Tsukino?, acá no hay ninguna persona con ese apellido –comento después de revisar los registros.

-¿está usted segura?, acá estuve hace unos días con la señorita tsukino y su hija.

-ah, usted me está hablando de la señorita Winston –dijo de pronto.

-ella misma –así que mi princesa está registrada con su apellido paterno.

-sí, ella está en su departamento, ¿quiere que le avise que usted la busca señor Shields?

-no, no se moleste –dije sonriendo.

Llegando al piso de mi rubia perdición, mi corazón ya se encontraba acelerado, este momento lo llevaba planeando desde meses después que la deje y mi vida se volvió una mentira.

Toque su timbre dos veces, ella no podía verme ya que su puerta no tiene mirilla, así que eso me da un poco mas de valor.

La puerta se abrió de pronto y la imagen que llego a mis ojos, era de una muchacha de ojos rojos e hinchados, rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas, su nariz respingona roja como la de Rodolfo el reno, su hermoso cabello rubio se encontraba amarrado en una cola de caballo y todo enredado y su ropa, su ropa color rosa le daba el toque infantil….si no mal recuerdo, me la encontré exactamente igual, cuando llamo al restaurante de papá y termine yo llevándole la comida, el día en el que…le pedí que fuera mi novia y nos entregamos por primera vez.

-Serena –susurre nada más verla a los ojos.

-Endi…digo Darien, ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto llevándose un pañuelo a la nariz.

-¿puedo pasar? –pregunte con un nudo en la garganta verla de esa manera

-no, no puedes –dijo enojada y perdiendo la voz mientras derramando mas lagrimas, lo cual me partía el alma.

-Cariño…

Entre a su departamento y la estreche entre mis brazos, su llanto se intensifico mas y no me molesto en que mojara mi camisa, apoye mi cabeza junto a la de ella, mientras que sus brazos se enredaron en mi cintura y se apretó mas a mi cuerpo.

Compartí su llanto, mis lagrimas eran tanto de tristeza como de felicidad, por fin éramos Darien y Serena, nada de mentiras de por medio.

No se cuantos minutos estuvimos abrazados en la entrada llorando, reaccione cuando se separo de mi y se limpio las lagrimas diciéndome.

-¡tú no tienes nada que hacer acá!-Su tono frio y duro me dolió, pero me lo merecía, le he hecho demasiado daño como para recibir una sonrisa que tanto amo, de parte de ella.

-Serena, vengo a disculparme por todo.

-¿disculparte? Já –Pregunto irónica - ¿disculparte de no dejar explicarte nada de lo que paso?, ¿disculparte de abandonarme en un hospital, a pesar de mis gritos?, ¿disculparte de haberme mentido sobre tu identidad? , ¿Disculparte por decirle a mi hija que su padre se encuentra trabajando duro y que no tiene tiempo para hablar con ella? , porque está claro que ya sabes que mi hija es tuya, ¿verdad?

Todo lo que me dijo, me llego como mil espadas enterradas una a una en mi cuerpo, todo era verdad, cada una de sus palabras decían la maldita verdad.

-Serena, yo –maldición, siento que mis ojos nuevamente se llenan de lagrimas –todo lo que eh hecho….

-ahí por dios Darien, no me vengas con teatritos, lo que paso ya paso, es pasado y el daño ya está hecho –las lagrimas que trataba de ocultar en sus ojos, comenzaron nuevamente a caer por sus mejillas – Escúchame algo porque solo te lo dire una vez, -sentencio con voz dura-¡Ni Saya, ni yo te hemos necesitado todos estos años así que te exijo que desaparezcas de nuestras vidas!

-pero Serena, yo quiero hablar contigo –dije tratando de acercarme a ella.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted Señor Shields.

-por favor serena –mi voz salió en un susurro y un gemido debido a que tenia un gran nudo en mi garganta.

-Lárgate o pediré una orden de alejamiento-sentencio antes de girase y entrar a una habitación dejándome parado en el living. Todo estaba muy ordenado, nada fuera de lugar, lo que si me llamo la atención fue el silencio que invadía este metro cuadrado, ¿Dónde estaba Saya?.

Un sonido remplazo ese molestoso silencio y la voz de Serena siguió después. Camine de donde provenía la voz y me la encontré sentada en el suelo sobándose el pie derecho y maldiciendo en voz baja.

-serena….

Me acerque a ella para tomarla en brazos, pero ella me dio un manotazo, y continuo maldiciendo y acariciando su pie. La tome en brazos nuevamente, ella hacia peso con su cuerpo para que no lograra tomarla, eso me recordó cuando éramos más pequeños, siempre hacia eso.

-Serena, por favor –dije

-Darien, te….-sus sollozos la impidieron seguir hablando.

La deposite en su cama y senté a su lado acariciándole su mejilla.

-Serena, se que he sido un estúpido y pedir perdón no vale de nada ya que no va a borrar todo el daño que te he hecho, pero yo necesito que me escuches…

Continuara….

.


	30. Chapter 30

Capitulo 30

Con los chicos nos pasamos la noche en vela, conversando, riendo y escribiendo la canción, me alegra el corazón que estén aquí en este momento, que por unos segundos olvide todo lo que había sucedido.

Eran cerca de las ocho de la mañana cuando se marcharon, Mina se llevo con ella a mi pequeña, la luz de mis ojos, estaba tan emocionada por que iba a pasar el día con Haji, y aquella sonrisa que me dedico, era la misma sonrisa ladeada de Darien cuando se hacia el coqueto.

Viéndome sola nuevamente, comencé a llorar, las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas y mi nariz comenzó a doler.

Me quede mirando a la nada hasta que el sonido del timbre me trajo a la realidad, camine perezosamente hasta abrir la puerta y encontrarme con una muralla musculosa que conocía muy bien.

-Serena….

Su voz, era una como una caricia, me inundaba de una felicidad inexplicable, pero me ha hecho sufrir demasiado.

-Endi…digo Darien, ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunte llevándome el pañuelo a la nariz ya que tanto llorar siento que soy la doble de Rodolfo el reno.

-¿puedo pasar? –pregunto en un susurro.

-no, no puedes –dije enojada, perdí mi voz a los segundos, nuevamente las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir.

Me abrazo tan cálidamente que mi llanto se intensifico mas, coloque mis brazos en su cintura, mientras que el apoyaba su cabeza junto a la mía, y sentí que mis cabellos se mojaban, ¿estaba llorando?, si, un pequeño gemido salió de su garganta, y me apretó más a su pecho.

Luego de unos minutos, saque fuerzas de la nada para separarme de ese lugar que tanto me agrada, me da calidez y amor.

-¡tú no tienes nada que hacer acá! –Mi voz salió fría y me dolió en el alma lo duro que salió.

-Serena, vengo a disculparme por todo –dijo con la voz rota por el llanto de hace unos momentos

-¿disculparte? Já –Pregunte irónica -¿disculparte de no dejar explicarte nada de lo que paso?, ¿disculparte de abandonarme en un hospital, a pesar de mis gritos?, ¿disculparte de haberme mentido sobre tu identidad? , ¿Disculparte por decirle a mi hija que su padre se encuentra trabajando duro y que no tiene tiempo para hablar con ella? , porque está claro que ya sabes que mi hija es tuya, ¿verdad? –cada frase que iba diciendo, veía su cara palidecer mas y su cuerpo tensarse, no sé si esa palabas me dolieron mas a mi decirlas o a él recibirlas.

-Serena, yo….todo lo que eh hecho….

-ahí por dios Darien, no me vengas con teatritos, lo que paso ya paso, es pasado y el daño ya está hecho –las lagrimas comenzaron nuevamente a caer por mis mejillas – Escúchame algo porque solo te lo diré una vez, -sentencie -¡Ni Saya, ni yo te hemos necesitado todos estos años así que te exijo que desaparezcas de nuestras vidas!

-pero Serena, yo quiero hablar contigo –respondió tratando de acercarse nuevamente a mí.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted Señor Shields.

-por favor Serena –su voz era cada vez más un susurro y el gemido que hizo acto de presencia a los milisegundos me dio la respuesta de que él estaba más o igual que yo al borde del llanto.

-Lárgate o pediré una orden de alejamiento –sentencie enojada antes de girase y entrar a una habitación dejándolo parado en el living.

Iba a recostarme nuevamente pero estaba tan enojada y dolida que le di una patada al borde de la cama, que en vez de pegarle al colchón, golpee la marquesa de la cama.

Me senté en el suelo maldiciendo y sobándome el pie, me dolía demasiado, hasta que de reojo vi a Darien parado en el marco de la puerta, trato de tomarme en brazos pero le di un manotazo, no puedo negarlo, verlo así me da un poquito de risa y a la vez tristeza, tiene ojeras, el pelo revuelto y algo húmedo, sus ojos esta igual de rojos que los míos….me tomo nuevamente en brazos y me llevo a la cama, se sentó a mi lado mientras me acaricia la mejilla me dice:

-Serena, sé que he sido un estúpido y pedir perdón no vale de nada ya que no va a borrar todo el daño que te he hecho, pero yo necesito que me escuches…

-¿Escucharte?, Darien si no mal recuerdas, tu nunca me escuchaste a mi –dije alejándome de su tacto y mirando hacia el balcón de mi cuarto para no verlo a la cara.

-lo sé….-murmuro y se quedo en silencio.

Me gire para verle y lo que vi me dejo sin aliento, Darien con los ojos mas rojos que los míos, sus dos océanos sin luz, rastros de lagrimas en sus mejillas y gotas de lagrimas cayendo lentamente por sus pómulos, su nariz roja, con la cabeza cacha y…. llorando en silencio.

-Darien –murmure.

Ya no lo soportaba más, lo abrace y comencé llorar nuevamente, y él, no paraba de llorar y murmuraba _"lo siento"_ muchas veces, le acaricie sus cabellos, para calmarlo.

-Darien, quiero perdonarte, pero todos estos años eh pensado tantas cosas que a la vez no pensé en nada –murmure.

Él continúo en silencio.

-eh llorado mucho, pensando que era de ti, si te habías olvidado de mi para siempre, además….

-nunca te olvide –murmuro –cada segundo de estos años te quería a mi lado, poder abrazarte, decirte lo que siento, poder verme reflejado en tus ojos, besarte sin que nada me importara.

Nos quedamos varios minutos abrazados, el sentado en el borde de la cama y yo detrás de él, con mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro, hasta que Darien rompió el silencio

-¿Cuándo te enteraste que estabas embarazada? –pregunto.

-semanas después del año nuevo –comente en un susurro –los exámenes que me tomaron cuando tu…bueno llegaron tarde y salía que estaba embarazada.

-eso quiere decir que… -dijo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-cuando me abandonaste en el hospital tenía solo semanas de embarazo –complete.

-me siento un hipócrita, no merezco nada de lo que tengo, por mis decisiones apresuradas, perdí a la mujer que amo y los mejores momentos de mi hija –comento apretando los puños.

-¿quieres un café? –pregunte cambiando de tema, el que dijera "_perdí a la mujer que amo y los mejores años de mi hija_" me dejaron helada, quiero perdonarlo por todo, pero es muy pronto.

-claro, y así te puedo contar el porqué tome esa decisión tan dura.

-no hace falta –dije tratando que mi voz sonara lo más fría posible.

-princesa… –dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos –necesito de todo corazón decirte el porque me fui ese día, y actué tan fríamente.

-no creo que sea momento de que me lo digas, lo que paso anoche fue un gran impactó, y aun no logro reponerme.

Diciendo aquello me dirigí a la cocina para preparar los cafés, pese a que hace unas semanas llegue a pensar que Endimión podía ser el doble de Darien, resulto ser que era él, recordé la conversación que tuvimos en una de nuestras salidas.

_**Flash back **_

_-Serena… ¿Qué paso con el padre?- _

_-Es un tema un poco delicado, en verdad quiero y prefiero que en otra oportunidad hablemos de él._

_-¿Te hizo daño?- pregunto_

_-Como no tienes idea- dije bajando la mirada y viendo mis manos._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_-Endimión creo que ya es tarde -dije mirando a Saya que miraba los patos muy alegremente en el lago._

_-tienes razón, son las siete, como pasa el tiempo -comento dirigiendo su mirada al cielo._

_-ni te lo imaginas, siento que fue ayer cuando me entere que esperaba a Saya._

_-ahora que lo recuerdo, la pequeña me dijo que me parecía mucho a un amigo tuyo, menciono una foto._

_-ah eso, bueno es que en verdad te pareces mucho a un primo mío. –respondí recordando a Darien._

_-¿un primo? –pregunto y pude ver que tenso de pronto._

_-así es, no lo veo desde hace unos años, hubo un problema y él se marcho sin mirar atrás._

_-se ve que lo querías mucho –comento mirando el cielo._

_-lo quise mucho, era mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, sin mentirte cuando se marcho me rompió el corazón ya que estaba pasando por una anemia y otras cosas._

_-lo siento mucho.-dijo cavis bajo_

_-no lo sientas Endimión, las cosas pasaron por algo, y si vuelvo a topármelo nuevamente, no sé cómo reaccionare…sabes no se porque me siento tan cómoda hablando de este tema contigo…._

**Fin Flashback**

Ahora entiendo el porqué se sentía cómoda, mi corazón siempre estuvo diciendo que Endimión era Darien pero mis ojos y mis creencias no me dejaban creerlo.

-Serena…

Sentí su voz a mis espaldas, era suave y ronca a la vez.

-¿qué sucede? –pregunte sin voltearme.

-necesito decirte él porque me fui ese día sin decir nada, tratándote tan fríamente –comento de pronto.

-Darien, no quiero hablar del asunto en este momento –dije –si quieres mañana, pasado o simplemente la próxima semana.

-está bien –su voz sonó despacio -¿y Saya, donde esta? –pregunto.

-con Mina y Haji, insistió que quería pasar el día con él.

-¿Haji?, ¿Quién es? –pregunto.

-el hijo de Mina y Yaten, es unos meses mayor que nuestra hija.

-"_nuestra hija_" –repitió Darien –suena hermoso en tus labios.

Luego de eso tomamos el café que prepare, el departamento estaba en sumo silencio, pero la tensión era palpable, cada vez que mis ojos se cruzan con los dos océanos de Darien, una descargar eléctrica recorría mi columna vertebral.

Podía notar que aun tenía sus ojos rojos por el llanto, los rastros de las lágrimas en sus mejillas, y su nariz ligeramente roja, dios como amaba a este hombre, siempre ah estado en mi corazón por más que quiera sacarlo de él, no puedo

-Darien, creo que debes irte –dije de pronto

-pero Serena –dijo suplicante.

-es lo mejor Darien, tanto para ti como para mí –comente apartando la mirada, sabía que si cruzaba vista con él, caería en la tentación de dejar que me explicara lo que sucedió hace tres años.

-está bien –dijo susurrando, levantándose y caminando hacia mi –pero te juro Serena, que la próxima vez que nos veamos, te besare y te explicare todo lo que está pasando –nada mas decir eso me besa y me abraza, sus labios son tan suaves y suplicantes que yo solo me deje llevar, extrañaba demasiado sentirme entre sus brazos, enrede mis dedos en su cabello y tiraba de ellos suavemente.

-te extrañe tanto –susurro entre besos pero yo no respondí, solo lo apreté mas para profundizar el beso antes de apartarlo.

-mejor márchate Darien.

-está bien, me iré, pero Serena yo quiero seguir viéndote…y a Saya.

-por favor vete –susurre.

Pero no fue posible, al parecer el destino estaba jugando con nosotros, porque apenas nos separamos, tocaron la puerta.

Camine rápidamente mientras que Darien se quedaba de pie junto al sofá, al abrir la figura de mi amiga se hizo presente, llevaba a Haji en sus brazos y mi hija estaba de pie junto a ella

-¡Mami! –estiro sus brazos y baje para tomarla

-Se porto como una princesa, ambos jugaron muchísimo- comento Mina iba a entrar cuando de pronto se quedo congelada, dirigió una mirada a mí

-¿Qué hace aquí?- murmuro bajito

-¡Mina!- le hice un gesto con la cabeza, aun tenia a Saya en mis brazos

-¿Cómo estás?- fue lo único que le dijo

-¿Cómo me ves?- pregunto Darien

-¿La verdad? Horrible, despreciable pero en fin, por algo debe ser –luego me miro a mi de una manera tan intensa –Te espero en mi casa cuando tu visita se vaya, creo que debemos conversar.

-Si, iré… no te preocupes Mina.

-Adiós Princesita –se despidió de mi hija

-Adiós tía Mina, nos vemos Haji.

Ambos se fueron y mi hija lentamente se quedo a mi lado, se aferro a mí, sentí el jalón que hizo a mis ropas

-Hola Saya –la saludo Darien con una voz que se notaba que le costaba decir esas palabras

-Hola –se escondió detrás de mí, no era la misma reacción que hace unos días.

-Vine a verlas –sus ojos estaban demasiado brillantes, podría decir que estaba a punto de llorar

-Mami… tengo hambre –se quejo mi hija mirándome con sus ojitos tan tiernos.

-¿Vamos a comer? –pregunto Darien

-Mami…- me volvió a mirar, sabía que estaba buscando mi aprobación a esa invitación

-No tengo nada preparado amor –luego mire a Darien, tarde o temprano a la niña tendríamos que decirle la verdad, podríamos comenzar a preparar el terreno para ello – ¿Vamos con Endimión?-

Ella movió la cabecita de arriba a bajo

-Quédate con Endimión, yo me iré a cambiar de ropa –la mire y luego subí mi mirada hacia Darien -¿Está bien?

-Si, claro… esperemos juntos a Mamá

-¡No!- dijo determinada –Iré contigo Mami-

-Está bien, las esperare aquí sentado- dijo Darien mientras se sentaba, pude ver su rostro el dejo de tristeza.

Camine por el pasillo y Saya iba junto a mí, entre a mi habitación y ella se subió a mi cama, no le pregunte el por qué de su reacción con Darien, pero si note que ella estaba más seria que de costumbre

Luego de estar lista salimos ambas hasta el living, Darien estaba sentado mirando por la ventana, soltó un suspiro, espere que mi hija dijera algo pero no fue así.

-Estamos listas –él volteo a vernos, una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro, la misma que Saya tiene cuando esta triste

Salimos de mi departamento, Saya se quedo a mi lado en todo momento mientras bajamos por el ascensor, Darien por su lado estaba distraído, me miraba y luego a Saya.

-¿Dónde quieres ir Princesita? –pregunto Darien tratando de acercarse a nuestra hija

-Tengo hambre –fue lo único que dijo y se afirmo de mis pantalones escondiéndose de él

-Déjala debe ser el sueño, recuerda que estuvo con Mina –la disculpe

-Debe ser eso –le regalo una sonrisa y tomamos un taxi

Íbamos en camino, ninguno hablo, Saya acomodo su cabecita cerca de mi pecho, acaricie su cabello tan despacio y ella soltó un suspiro, Darien quiso tocarla pero ella se rehusó a dejarlo.

Al llegar, comencé a mirar a todos lados, era un lugar bonito, incluso tenia juegos para los pequeños

-¿Mami puedo jugar allí?- me pregunto indicándolos

-Luego de Cenar-

-Si- por primera vez desde que llego a casa sonrío feliz

Nos sentamos en la mesa, era un lugar bellísimo, Saya se quedo entre nosotros, pero luego me pidió que la acercara más a mi lado, con la excusa que me extraño durante el día.

Estaba inquieta –Mami… por favor déjame ir a jugar-

-Déjala- escuche la voz de Darien

-Ve, pero ten cuidado-

-Si- me dio un beso y luego salió corriendo

Nos quedamos solos, no quise mirarlo mucho, sabía que iba a dejarme llevar por las emociones, hasta cuando el interrumpió el silencio

-Tiene mucha energía, creo que eso es herencia tuya- sonreí

-puede ser, pero lo despierta no puedes negar que es de los dos-

-¿Qué edad tenía cuando aprendió a caminar?-

-Había pasado solo unas semanas después de su primer cumpleaños- tome un sorbo de vino

-¿Lo celebraste?

-Claro que si, los más cercanos, mis padres, mis amigas, le coloque un lindo vestido rosa, cuando tenga un poco más de tiempo te mostrare las fotografías.

-¿Cuál fue su primera palabra?-

De solo recordarlo comencé a reír de buena gana, algunos de las otras mesas me quedaron mirando raro, al igual que Darien

-Mina.

-¿Mina? ¿Por qué?- me pregunto sorprendido

-Pasaba regañando a mi amiga por sus tonteras, además hemos criado a nuestros hijos prácticamente juntas, así que imagínate, Mina hacia algo y yo trataba de regañarla-

-Un caos-

-Un caos divertido-

-Serena… por favor quiero que me escuches- volvió a insistir

-No Darien, no quiero oírte, ¿Me puedes entender?, ¿Acaso crees que es fácil todo esto? De pronto descubrir que eres tú, que me viste la cara de tonta al hacerte pasar por otra persona, ¿Por qué no confiaste en mi y haberme dicho quien eras?-

-Tengo mis motivos, princesa… por favor escúchame-

-¡Que no Darien!- dije finalmente –Me quiero ir al departamento

-Serena…-

-Dame espacio Darien, dame tiempo de asimilar todo, de que el dolor pase, ¿acaso crees que te perdonare por dejarme gritando en el hospital? Te fuiste y no supe de ti en todo este tiempo y de pronto quieres que esté dispuesta a perdonarte, a escuchar todo lo que me quieres decir.

-Tengo mis razones Serena-

-Yo también tuve las mías, estuve enferma, te necesite… y eso para ti no te importo demasiado.

Ambos nos quedamos callados, hasta que apareció Saya

-Mami, me quiero ir a casa, estoy cansada.

-Si bonita, Endimión nos irá a dejar a casa –la tome en mis brazos mientras que ella se sobaba los ojitos

-¿Te llevo?- le pregunto Darien extendiéndole los brazos

-No –se aferro más a mí

-¿Sucede algo? Anda ven, somos amigos ¿o no?- le regalo una sonrisa

-No, ya no soy tu amiga, hiciste llorar a mami-

-Saya…- susurro Darien con los ojos vidriosos.

-No quiero irme con él mamá, ya no es mi amigo, te hizo llorar ¿y si lo hace otra vez?

Mire a Darien mientras mi niña dejaba su cabecita en mi hombro, señal clara que quería dormir

Salimos del restaurant, mi hija estaba adormilada, Darien se percato de eso y dejo caer sobre ella su chaqueta

-Hay que cuidarla, que no pesque un resfriado -dijo cortante

-Tienes razón.

Tomamos un taxi de regreso al departamento, el silencio y la incomodidad era palpable, durante el camino Saya soltó un suspiro. Darien la admiraba en silencio, luego se atrevió a acariciarla

Al llegar al edificio, él cancelo y luego me acompaño hasta el departamento, lleve a Saya hasta su cama, siempre con la atenta mirada de Darien a mi alrededor, observo todo desde la distancia.

A mi pequeña le saque solo los zapatitos para acostarla. Luego voltee para verlo, le entregue su chaqueta, él se la coloco y camino hacia la puerta

-Gracias por la cena –le dije cruzándome de brazos

-Buenas noches –fue lo único que me dijo cuando salió del departamento, estaba cansada, un día larguísimo así que me fui a dormir, era lo mejor que podía hacer.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::

Tome mi auto que estaba estacionado cerca, pero cerré de un portazo tan fuerte, que creo que fue milagro que los vidrios no se reventaran.

Sentía tanta rabia, ahora mi propia hija no quiere dirigir la palabra, apretaba tan fuerte el volante que sentía mis nudillos blancos y mis mejillas nuevamente se vieron bañadas por las lágrimas de recordarla esquivando mi mirada.

Soy tan miserable que las lleve en taxi a un restaurant mientras que a menos de una cuadra mi deportivo estaba estacionado, aun me distraigo teniéndola cerca.

Estuve llorando dentro de mi auto no sé cuantos minutos, mis nudillos ya estaban un poco ensangrentados por las tantas veces que le pegue al volante.

Llame a los chicos para avisarles que ya podían ir a mi departamento para que organizar todo, maneje todo el camino llorando como un nene que le acababan de quitar su juguete preferido.

La recepcionista solo se limito a bajar la mirada al verme, si lo acepto, me veía fatal, mi pelo revuelto, mi ropa estaba bien pero mi cara, dios, ojos rojos, nariz haciéndole competencia a Rodolfo el reno, mejillas rosadas y mojadas….solo me limite a tomar el ascensor y llegar a mi departamento.

Cuando baje de este, los chicos estaban cada uno esparcido por el recibidor, no pronuncie ninguna palabra para abrir la puerta.

-Darien, ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunto preocupado Neflyte

-limítense a colocar las pistas y ensayar –dije desanimado

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pasaron los días y llego el momento del concierto en el bar con los chicos y en semana y media era el cumpleaños de Serena y el concierto del grupito ese.

-sabes Malachite, ni siquiera pregunte la fecha de nacimiento de mi hija –comente mirando desde el segundo piso a la gente que se encontraba relajada compartiendo con sus amigos, familiares o con los que se encontraran.

-Deja de torturarte Darien con eso, Serena ah estado esquivando tus llamadas y escabulléndose cada vez que apareces por la universidad o su departamento, tiene que asimilar todo esto –comento mi amigo tomando su vaso con zumo de naranja.

-¿crees que vendrá? –pregunte luego de unos minutos en silencio.

-no lo sé, le dejaste más de media docena de flores a la entrada de su departamento mas la nota invitándola a venir hoy.

-yo solo quiero que escuche la canción –dije desanimado.

-ve a arreglarte mejor Darien, relájate un poco y en quince minutos nos toca salir.

Camine desanimado al fondo del bar, Neflyte se encontraba tarareando y tocando su bajo, Jedite tocaba cualquier cosa en su teclado y Zoycite leía un libro con su guitarra al lado.

Me senté a meditar todo, y rezar para que Serena viniera hoy.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿vas a ir? –pregunto Mina colocándose su chaqueta amarilla.

-no lo sé, quiero ir pero a la vez no quiero verlo –dije desanimada.

-Serena, tienes que salir y que mejor que esta oportunidad, no hablaras con él, solo lo veras de lejos y escucharas nada más.

-pero ¿si él quiere hablar?

-no lo va hacer, el puso claramente que solo quería que fueras a ese bar.

-está bien deja arreglarme un poco.

Me vestí con unos jeans negros y un suéter cuello tortuga color rosa, una chaqueta negra que me llegaba a mitad del muslo. Mi cabello lo amarre en una cola de caballo con pequeñas mechas cayendo alrededor de mi cara y hombros.

Cuando llegamos al bar, el lugar ya estaba repleto, logramos tomar asiento en una de las esquinas en la cual se podía ver claramente el escenario.

-buenas noches querido publico –comenzó a decir uno de los camareros –esta noche queremos presentarles a un grupo extranjero, así que le damos la bienvenida a los Guardianes de la tierra.

Los aplausos de hicieron presentes a los segundos, todo el lugar se vino a negro unos segundos antes de que los acordes de una guitarra al estilo español baño el lugar. Pero fue la voz de Darien la que me dejo mas impresionada.

_**Es por culpa de una hembra**_

_**Que me estoy volviendo loco**_

_**No puedo vivir sin ella**_

_**Pero con ella tampoco.**_

_**Y si de este mal de amores**_

_**Yo me fuera pa la tumba**_

_**A mí no me mandéis flores,**_

_**Que como dice esta rumba**_

_**Quise cortar la flor**_

_**Más tierna del rosa,**_

_**Pensando que de amor**_

_**No me podría pinchar,**_

_**Y mientras me pinchaba**_

_**Me enseño una cosa**_

_**Que una rosa es una rosa…**_

Darien se encontraba tan cómodo en el centro del pequeño escenario, vestido de negro y con una rosa en la solapa y otra en su mano.

En cada coro los chicos que lo acompañaban cantaban junto con él, esta rumba expresaba tanto su dolor y el gusto que tiene por las rosas, pero estas me recordaron las rosas que dejo en mi departamento y las que me entrego un día en mi casa.

_**Y cuando abrí la mano**_

_**Y la deje caer**_

_**Rompieron a sangrar **_

_**Las llagas en mi piel**_

_**Y con sus pétalos **_

_**Me las curo mimosa**_

_**Que una rosa es una rosa…**_

_**Pero cuanto más me cura,**_

_**Al ratito más me escuece,**_

_**Porque amar es el empiece**_

_**De la palabra amargura.**_

_**Una mentira y un credo**_

_**Por cada espina del tallo, **_

_**Que injertándose en los dedos**_

_**Una rosa es un rosario**_

De la nada apareció uno de los camareros en cada una de las mesas dejando rosas rojas de tallo largo, tanto Mina como yo estábamos impresionadas con todo esto, pero la voz de uno de los que entregaban me hizo dar un susto de muerte

-esta es para usted, se la manda el vocalista –dijo entregándome un par de rosas enrolladas en un pequeño listón rosa con un dije en forma de conejo abrazando la luna.

Luego de eso el coro comenzó a tocar nuevamente.

_**Quise cortar la flor**_

_**Más tierna del rosal**_

_**Pensando que de amor**_

_**No me podría pinchar,**_

_**Y mientras me pinchaba **_

_**Me enseño una cosa**_

_**Que una rosa es una rosa es una rosa…**_

_**Y cuando abrí la mano **_

_**Y la deje caer**_

_**Rompieron a sangrar **_

_**Las llagas en mi piel**_

_**Y con sus pétalos **_

_**Me las curo mimosa**_

_**Que una rosa es una rosa es una rosa…**_

Los acordes que hacían que movieras los pies y unas ganas inmensas de bailar al ritmo de la música dieron por término al momento más mágico que pude presenciar.

-bueno señoras y señores –dijo el hombre que estaba al lado de Darien, este era tan alto como él –nosotros somos Los Guardianes de la Tierra, queremos darles las gracias por su grato recibimiento y esperamos que les guste el pequeño regalo que les teníamos a cada uno de ustedes….

La voz del hombre cada vez la escuchaba más lejana, mis ojos estaban posados en el único hombre que me ha hecho perder la razón de mi vida.

-Serena ¿te encuentras bien? –me pregunto Mina llevando su mano a mi frente.

-sí, no te preocupes, esto fue más que un fuerte impacto.

-lindo detalle de Darien lo de las rosas, creo que las pondré a secar en uno de mis libros –comento risueña y sintiendo el olor de estas.

-¿vámonos? –pregunte suplicante.

-está bien.

Pagamos lo que habíamos ingerido y dejamos atrás a aquel bar que desde afuera se podía oír la voz de Darien y su grupo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::

Segundos antes de salir al escenario, logre divisar al mi diosa en una de las esquinas, así que se me ocurrió una idea.

-eh chico –llame a uno de los camareros que estaba encargado de entregar las rosas.

-sí, que necesita señor Chiba.

-quiero que entregues esto –dije tomando dos rosas y enrollando el listón con el conejo y la luna que había comprado hace un tiempo y siempre lo tenía conmigo para recordar a Serena –a la rubia de coleta y chaqueta negra que está en esa esquina –termine apuntando el lugar donde se encontraba con Mina.

El chico asistió y Jedite le daba las órdenes de en qué momento debían salir a repartir las rosas.

El momento de cantar llego y mi vista no se despegaba de donde estaba mi rubia perdición, se ve tan hermosa esta noche, sus ojos, mostraban una tristeza que me partía el alma.

Ya cuando entregaron las rosas, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y se movía incomoda mientras hablaba con su amiga, para luego levantarse y marcharse del lugar dejándome desmotivado por no poder conversar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::

Saya y Haji se encontraban dormidos al momento que llegamos, mientras que Yaten estaba practicando en la sala.

-Mina gracias por acompañarme hoy –dije dándole un abrazo.

-no tienes que agradecer nada conejito mío, la pase bien el rato que escuchamos como tu hombre cantaba algo tan romántico.

-no digas eso –susurre reprochándola –no quiero que Saya sepa aun que Endimión, Darien o cual nombre más tenga es su padre.

-pero tienes que decirle.

-cuando fuiste a dejarla hace unas semanas, Darien nos llevo a cenar a un restaurant, pero Saya se mostraba esquiva con él, por el solo hecho que me hizo llorar, no quiero ni pensar cuál va a ser su reacción al enterarse que él es su padre.

-no quiero ni imaginarme como reaccionara, además se acerca nuestro cumpleaños, lo más seguro que Darien aparezca por el departamento y me duele el hecho que no le dije que ella cumple años el mismo día que yo.

-si quieres lo celebramos acá, para que así Darien encuentre vacio tu departamento –comento haciendo voz de bruja

-no, eso seria injusto, y la voz de bruja no te queda Mina, si Darien quiere pasarse por mi departamento bienvenido sea, pero no quiero perdonarlo aun.

Conversamos un rato largo antes de tomar a mi hija dormida y dirigirme a mi departamento.

Durante el camino recordaba el ritmo y la voz de Darien mientras cantaba, no tenía idea que el cantara, a lo mejor comenzó a hacerlo en este tiempo.

-señorita Winston tiene este paquete para usted –me dijo mi recepcionista nada más entrar al edificio.

Era una bolsa un poco grande pero lo tome con mi mano libre mientras que en mi otro brazo afirmaba a Saya que dormía igual que un tronco.

Acomode a mi pequeña en su cama y me dirigí a mi cuarto a ver ese extraño paquete, pero cuando lo abrí me lleve la sorpresa que era….

Continuara.

* * *

><p><strong>despues de siglos, apareci con este fic xd<strong>

**perdon por llenarlas de mails diciendo q actualice, pero es q como informe varias veces en otros fic o en este mismo, lo edite, arregle pequeños detalles y aparte que me sirvio para recordar el porque darien se fue jajajaja (si se me olvido lo primordial del fic)**

**asi que espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos prontito**


	31. Chapter 31

Capitulo 31

En el paquete que me entregaron, había un álbum de fotos, un peluche en forma de conejo con una luna abrazada y una caja de joyería con el logotipo de Swarovski en frente. Un nudo en la garganta se me formo nada más ver que era un precioso anillo con un diamante rosado en el centro con forma de corazón, pero a su lado se encontraba un collar con un dije de una rosa roja enrollada a una pequeña piedra verde que representaba a la tierra.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas mientras veía el álbum de fotos, en cada una de ellas, aparecía yo junto a Darien de pequeños como adolecentes, pero la que más me rompió el corazón fue nada más y nada menos que la ultima, me encontraba en frente de mi príncipe y el abrazándome por la cintura en el parque, días después de darnos nuestro primer beso, ambos sonrientes y felices.

Tome el conejito de peluche y me dirigí al cuarto donde mi princesita descansaba, me detuve a su lado para observarla, y cada facción de su rostro era idéntico a su padre, cada día se parece más a él. Deje el peluche entre sus bracitos y al sentirlo lo apretó mas a ella.

Iba a llamar a Darien para agradecerle los regalos, pero el timbre del departamento me interrumpió, no quise ni mirar para ver quién era, pero al momento de abrir, una muralla de músculos me atrajo a sus brazos.

La esencia a la mezcla del olor propio de Darien con su perfume se me impregno en mis fosas nasales, su cabeza se encontraba escondida en la curvatura de mi cuello y mis manos apretaban su chaqueta de cuero para mantenerlo más cerca.

-Gracias por ir al bar a ver el concierto -murmuro en mi oído.

-no agradezcas nada, fui por mera curiosidad –dije relajándome por su respiración en mi cuello.

-y ¿te gusto mi regalo?

-¿cuál de todos?, ¿las rosas con el dije o el álbum de foto, el anillo con el collar y el peluche para tu hija? –pregunte mientras mi mano izquierda comenzaba a acariciarle su pelo sedoso

-uno debe haber sido tu favorito –susurro nuevamente besando mi cuello suavemente.

-ninguno fue mi favorito, porque cada uno de ellos me ha encantado –dije tomando su rostro para darle un beso que llevo tiempo queriendo dar.

Lo sentí tensarse en un comienzo, pero a los segundos todo su cuerpo se relajo junto con el mío, para fundirnos en un beso realmente suave y tierno.

-eh querido hacer esto desde que chocaste conmigo a las afueras de la universidad –dijo separándose de mis labios para apoyar nuestras frentes.

-no recuerdes viejos momentos –murmure cerrando mis ojos –ahora solo quiero vivir el momento.

-entonces deja hacer que este momento sea mágico.

Me volvió a besar y me llevo en sus fuertes brazos hasta mi cuarto, donde nos entregamos de igual manera que hace unos años.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A la mañana siguiente, la luz del sol hizo que me despertara de uno de mis mejores sueños, soñé que Darien venía a mi departamento y nos besábamos después de tanto tiempo. Me reí de mi misma al recordar el sueño, pero quise levantarme y un brazo se enrollo en mi cintura y me hizo darme la vuelta. Mi sorpresa fue ver a Darien con los ojos aun cerrados murmurando que volviera a la cama.

Se veía tan hermoso, su pelo revuelto, sus rasgos marcados llamando a que le pasara mis dedos para delinearlos con ellos.

-despierta dormilón, que Saya se sorprenderá cuando te vea aquí –susurre acariciándole el rostro.

-cinco minutitos mas princesa –dijo atrayéndome más a él.

-pero debemos levantarnos y tú debes irte –comente –Saya despierta pasadas las nueve y son recién las ocho –dije dirigiendo mi mirada al pequeño reloj en forma de conejo que estaba en mi mesita de noche.

-no quiero –dijo regalándome un puchero –quiero quedarme así contigo.

-sigues siendo tan infantil para despertar –lo regañe acomodándome nuevamente a su lado.

El solo respondió atrayéndome a su pecho y besando mi frente.

-princesa, ¿Qué puedo hacer para que cuando salga por tu puerta, nosotros no nos llevemos mal? –pregunto abrazándome más fuerte.

Aquella pregunta me dejo sin habla, no sabía que contestarle, lo que me hizo sentir anoche fue más mágico que nunca, por lo que me senté para poder mirarlo para decirle:

-tú ya no puedes hacer nada más para que nos llevemos bien, porque pese a todo lo que hemos pasado, por lo que pase cuando nació Saya, mis deseos de saber de ti en cada cumpleaños, navidad, o cada día, pero nunca eh dejado de quererte, eh querido odiarte, golpearte –dije sonriendo y empujándolo suavemente –tantas cosas que pasan por mi mente, pero el amor que siento por ti me nubla la vista y solo puedo pensar en perdonarte y no separarme más de tu lado –termine besándolo solo con un pequeño rose de labios.

Darien estaba quieto, con los ojos muy abiertos cuando me separe de él para ver su reacción, pero en menos de unos segundos sus ojos se empañaron y apoyo su cabeza en mis piernas mientras lloraba igual que un niño.

Acaricie su cabeza mientras él seguía llorando, susurrándole cuanto lo quería y que podíamos ser felices.

-no sabes cuánto lo siento princesa –murmuro relajándose después de su llanto.

-sabes, ahora creo que estoy preparada para escucharte –le dije bajito.

-¿estás segura?

-claro –le sonreí para que se sintiera mas seguro y yo misma sentirme segura para lo que iba a escuchar

-bueno, lo que pasa -dudo unos segundos pero continuo –cuando te vi con Seiya realmente se me rompió el corazón y todo eso, literalmente mi departamento que hecho un desastre de proporciones atómicas –comento rascándose la cabeza -pero me entere que mi madrastra o mejor dicho tu tía Mikoto fue novia de mi padre en su juventud, por lo decidí investigar más a fondo, así que después que te deje en el hospital y tus gritos me hacían trizas mi corazón, fui a discutí con Mikoto por mentirme sobre mis padres, después de eso me fui a buscar a mis verdaderos padres, Kaname consiguió la dirección en la que vivían hace unos años, así que no la pensé mucho y fui a verlos.

-y ¿Dónde vivían al final tus padres? –pregunte apretando su mano.

-en Hachibai –respondió mirando al techo con la mirada perdida –tenían una casita modesta y acogedora, cuando toque el timbre, me recibió una señora demasiado hermosa, tenía el pelo tan negro como el mío y el color de tus ojos –comento sonriendo.

-me gustaría conocerla algún día –dije sin pensar.

-la conocerás, aun que a mi padre ya lo conoces.

- ¿conozco a tu papá? –pregunte sentándome de golpe en la cama.

-sí, pero deja continuar –cuando me recibió me encontró parecido a su esposo y me miraba muy curiosa, no sabía muy bien que decirle antes de confesarle que era su hijo, por lo que le dije que me había enterado de los problemas que tuvo su negocio y lo que les hizo Black Moon…

-¿Diamante le hizo problemas a tus papas? –lo interrumpí por lo que el continuo con la historia

-estábamos conversando o mejor dicho, estaba tratando de convencerla para que me dejara ayudarla en su negocio hasta que llego mi papá –guardo un corto silencio como meditando lo que diría a continuación –cuando llego mi papá literalmente casi me caigo de espalda, fue una gran sorpresa saber quién era, luego de que hablara con mi mamá me dijo que él había recuperado la memoria unos años después del accidente y mi madre lo había hecho hace poco pero no recordaba mi nombre.

-ya Darien dime quien es tu padre –lo comencé a mover para incentivarlo a que me dijera el nombre del hombre que le dio la vida a mi dios griego personal.

-Te lo diré, pero promete que no gritaras, te conozco como la palma de mi mano y sé que gritaras –comento frunciendo el seño pero sonriendo.

-lo juro –dije entrelazando nuestros meñiques y dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz –ya dime ¿quién es?

-el señor Takamura –solté –aun que su verdadero nombre es Armando.

-Ta – ka –mu –ra –tartamudeo con sus ojos abiertos como platos –pero ¿Por qué te mintió todo este tiempo?, con razón nunca te hizo problemas en el trabajo –comente mirándolo de reojo.

-me conto que todo lo hizo para protegerme, encaro a tu tía al tiempo de recuperar la memoria ya que Diamante y ella se habían puesto de acuerdo para asesinarlos, pero lo amenazaron de que si decía algo atentarían contra mi vida.

-entonces fue por eso que se mantuvo al margen.

-así es, con el tiempo mi mamá me dijo que diera otro nombre al momento de tomar la presidencia de la empresa para que nadie supiera de mi.

-ya veo –comente después de un largo rato de silencio

-ahora entiendes el porqué mentí, porque me fui. Cuando te vi ese día a las afueras de la universidad, me mataste cuando se te llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-es que cuando te vi, te reconocí al instante, pero me dijiste que te llamabas Endimion y después paso lo de la fiesta, todo fue pasando muy rápidamente.

-lo sé, y no tengo perdón para todo esto, pero debo seguir como Endimion, los chicos han hecho de todo para que los Black no descubran quien soy, lo odio con toda mi alma por lo que le hizo a mis padres, después enterarme que tu te estabas vinculando con el fue como un golpe en el estomago.

Continuamos hablando hasta que sentimos un golpe en el pasillo y la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió y una Saya con cabellos desordenados y ojitos cerrado, exactamente la misma imagen que tenía su padre en este mismo momento abrazando el osito de peluche que Darien le había dejado.

-mami, y ¿este conejo? –pregunto y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando vio a Darien a mi lado.

Darien quedo mudo, yo los miraba con una sonrisa, no sabía qué hacer ya que se miraban uno con cara de amor y otro con cara de odio. Desde que me entere de quien era realmente Endimion, Saya se ha mantenido distante diciendo que no le gusta, pero ahora tenía que lidiar con la verdad y que padre e hija estuvieran más unidos que nunca.

Continuara….


End file.
